


卢瓦索先生的漫长夏天

by vallennox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 88,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 细水长流的老派竹马竹马，1940s-2000s“战争，我不记得多少了。它开始的时候我才七岁，这注定不是一个关于战争的故事。”“那它是什么故事？”“最古老的那种，也是最新的那种。一个爱情故事，如果要从头讲起的话，是从一条碎石路上开始的。”





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
《晚报》的记者是早上来的，想必坐的是5:20从蒙帕纳斯站开出的西行列车。到达时天仍然没亮，从层叠堆积的雨云看来，似乎永远也不会亮了。细雨混着粘稠的雾，像积尘的薄纱一样悬挂在铁灰色的大海和低垂的天空之间，嶙峋的岩壁在这层纱上切割出锯齿状的阴影。雨幕深处有黯淡的灯光，记者脱下风衣，裹起鼓鼓囊囊的提包，低着头，向那点灯光跋涉。  
他按了两次门铃，后退一步，想看看门牌，但这家私人疗养院没有门牌，钉在砂岩墙上的木牌写着“私人产业，不得擅自进入”。记者把耳朵贴在门上，里面没有一点声音，就算有，雨声也把它吞没了。记者抹了抹脸上的水，开始用力捶门。  
锁打开的时候发出短促的咔嗒声，不止一个锁。护工从门缝里把记者上下打量了一遍，以一种带着下布列塔尼地区口音的轻柔法语询问他的来访目的。记者出示了证件和预约信，护工仔仔细细地把信读了一遍，仿佛那是生死攸关的加密电报，这才侧过身，让记者走进去，从他手上拿走滴着水的风衣。  
记者被带进一间温暖的小客厅，松木在壁炉里噼啪燃烧，垒成规整的塔型。记者在炉火旁边站了一会，等火焰驱走湿冷的寒意。两张单人沙发摆在壁炉前面，中间是一张小圆桌。记者拉开提包拉链，因为刚才一路裹在风衣里，里面的东西一点也没有沾湿。他取出一个小铁箱，放到茶几上，然后是录音笔、一双布手套、封面卷翘的线圈本和三支蓝色圆珠笔。  
窗户正对着海和无人的鹅卵石滩，清晰映出壁炉的火光。记者注视着无声无息地撞碎在礁石上的浪头，等待着，心不在焉地用衬衫下摆擦着眼镜。  
“早上好。”  
记者猛地转过身，差点被沙发绊倒。他把眼镜架回鼻梁上，伸出手。“非常感谢你愿意抽时间，普鲁登斯先生。我叫里弗斯，丹尼尔·里弗斯，《晚报》文学版的记者，早前在电话里——”  
“你是给《永恒夏天》写了书评的人。”普鲁登斯握了握他的手，在铺着毯子的摇椅里落座，像只僵硬的机械鸟，每个关节都锈蚀了，早就唱不出歌，连收起翅膀都十分吃力。壁炉熊熊燃烧，但老人还是在衬衫外面套了一件菱格花纹毛衣，搭在摇椅上的手干枯瘦削，布满斑点。记者见过他年轻时的照片，试图在脑海里把这两个普鲁登斯重叠在一起。哈利·普鲁登斯深棕色的头发已经变成了稀疏的棉絮，额头和眼角的皱纹像犁过的沙地。唯有那双蓝眼睛没有变化，带着谨慎的探寻神色，让人想起警惕的鸟类。  
“卢瓦索先生是五十年代最出色的作家。他在世时没有得到应有的欣赏，那是同时代人的错。”似乎突然意识到自己说了什么，记者马上补了一句，“不是故意要冒犯你，先生。”  
普鲁登斯皱起眉，好像一时想不起卢瓦索是谁。他的视线短暂地掠过茶几上的铁箱——它并不比一个急救药箱更大，表面的彩漆已经不剩下多少了——转向窗外那一小片灰色的大西洋。护工送来茶和某种盖着椰蓉和细糖粉的小点心，幽灵一般悄无声息，记者没看到这人是从哪里出现的，也不知道他消失在哪里。  
“记者。”普鲁登斯的食指轻轻敲着摇椅扶手，“我也游过这个池塘。《视点》报，你听说过吗？十多年前就破产了，一艘在新闻业货轮之间横冲直撞的小救生艇。”  
“一艘满载普利策奖的救生艇。”  
“最后还是沉了。”  
“环境使然，《晚报》的发行量也缩水到十年前的三分之一了。显然，人们不再接受一分钟内看不完的东西。”  
“比如严肃文学、社论和书评？”  
“严肃文学、社论、书评、超过一页的专题报道、药品说明书和家具组装手册。”  
普鲁登斯冲玻璃上的影子露出微笑，“你想采访什么，里弗斯先生？”。  
记者往前俯身，摆正了茶几上的铁箱，戴上手套，揭开箱盖，仿佛里面装的是一窝刚出生的小鸟，或者神经毒气罐。箱子里是发黄的信，有捆扎过的痕迹，但细绳很久之前就被蛀坏了，留下一碰就碎的黑色残渣。收件人都是哈利·普鲁登斯，寄往不同的地址，牛津，伦敦，卡昂，巴黎，慕尼黑，贝尔格莱德，有些盖着刺眼的退信印戳，有些没有，还有零散几封带着明显的烧焦痕迹。寄信人是亚历克斯·卢瓦索，细长的手写体犹如固定在纸上的攀援植物卷须标本。  
“基金会十月份动工翻修卢瓦索的故居，两个泥瓦工在壁炉架后面发现了这个盒子——那里有几块砖是松动的。律师应该在电话里和你讨论过了，这些信当然都属于你，另外还有，”记者小心地移开信件，取出厚厚一沓卷起的纸，“一份书稿，我们相信这是卢瓦索生前最后完成的作品，扉页声明赠予‘亲爱的哈利，我的夏天和冬天’。”  
记者一口气说完，审视着普鲁登斯，想知道刚刚扔出去的石子打出了什么水花。普鲁登斯专心致志地看着荒凉的海岸，外面的浓雾似乎融进了那双蓝眼睛里，非但没有随着太阳升起而散去，反而膨胀起来，吞没了地平线。  
“谢谢你把信带过来。”，普鲁登斯拿起杯子，喝了一口已经变冷的茶，也许是为了避免声音发抖。“我已经告诉过基金会，他们可以出版这本书，也可以公开展出手稿，我不打算自己保存。”  
“我既不是基金会也不是出版社的人，我想知道你们的故事。”  
“亚历克斯已经把‘故事’写出来了，各大书店有售，29.99镑一本。他才是有天赋的那个，我不是。”  
“你想必有你的版本，先生，关于战争，热的和冷的那场；还有你们自己，卢瓦索和普鲁登斯，作为两个普通人。”  
“为什么，里弗斯先生？”  
“为了给你一个机会。”  
普鲁登斯似乎觉得好笑，抬眼看着记者，唇边和眼角的纹路变得更深了，“给我机会？”  
“让人们听一个他们曾经拒绝接受的故事。”  
老人的目光落到那些旧信上，好像此刻才意识到它们的存在。他拿起最上面的那一封，柴枝般的手指划过着拆信刀在侧面割出来的整齐切口。记者没有作声，一个好记者应该明白什么时候该追击，什么时候该趴在草丛里屏息等待。在房子的某处，电话突然响了起来，记者瑟缩了一下，随即感到恼火，没有任何东西有权打破这不容干扰的寂静。幸而铃声只响了两下就骤然终止。  
“战争，我不记得多少了。它开始的时候我才七岁，这注定不是一个关于战争的故事。”  
“那它是什么故事？”  
“最古老的那种，也是最新的那种。”哈利·普鲁登斯摩挲着信封，“一个爱情故事，里弗斯先生。如果要从头讲起的话，是从一条碎石路上开始的。”  
——  
这条碎石路仿佛没有尽头，对哈利·普鲁登斯而言，这也是他生命的起点，此前的一切全都模糊不清，被一块无法打破的毛玻璃挡住了。他清楚记得的是康沃尔乡间棕褐色的旷野，砂岩建成的宅邸藏在春末的冻雾里，影影绰绰。碎石路两旁是尚未开花的玫瑰丛，某个不可见的地方传来流水声，也许是喷泉。穿着黑裙子的女仆紧紧握住哈利的手，像是怕他逃跑，石子在脚下喀嚓作响。女仆把男孩推进阴影幢幢的前厅里，叮嘱他原地等候，不准乱跑，随后消失在无数扇门的其中一扇里。  
他等着。墙上挂着的画像仿佛都在垂眼打量他，哈利悄悄地退到墙角，躲开那些阴森的视线。妈妈的手帕还塞在他的口袋里，皱巴巴的，因为哈利在月台上大哭，攥着她的裙子，不愿意独自登上拥挤的火车，妈妈用手帕擦他的脸颊和鼻子，说别这样，哈利，只是几天，最多几个星期，康妮姑妈会照顾你的。然后又说，这是战争，亲爱的。泪水滑过脸颊，她用手背擦掉。  
汽笛鸣响，一个手臂粗壮的列车员拦腰抱起哈利，按到一个空座位上。车厢里全是眼眶发红的逃难儿童，弥漫着一种充满感染力的恐惧。火车颤动了一下，驶离站台，似乎明白帷幕已经落下，孩子们停止哭泣，眼神空洞地盯着自己的鞋尖。  
火车在仅有一个月台的无名小站吐出这些茫然的伦敦幼童，每个人都精疲力尽，拖着或者抱着自己的一点点行李。一个胖胖的乡村警察负责登记，湿漉漉的手心在纸上留下一大块汗渍。孩子们逐一被领走，两个小时之后，车站大厅里只剩下哈利和胖警察。后者走到男孩面前，弯腰查看贴在他背包上的纸条，那上面写着康妮姑妈的名字和地址，警察皱起眉，舔了舔食指和拇指，翻阅手里的记录。  
“抱歉，小东西，村子里没有叫康妮·帕克的，事实上唯一一家帕克五年前就搬走了。”  
哈利没有说话。  
“你还认识别的人吗？或者有什么电话是我可以打的？”  
哈利摇摇头。  
警察在裤子上擦了擦汗湿的手心，“在这里等着。”  
他走开了，到车站办公室去打电话。哈利呆呆地盯着停在门上的一只飞蛾，它在门重新打开的时候飞走了。“跟我来，小东西。”胖警察拍了拍他的背，催促他走出门外，“你走运了。”  
开起来哐当作响的警车把他放在碎石路上，交到女仆手上，开走了，吐着黑烟。  
一扇门砰然打开，在门厅里激起阵阵回音。一个穿着围裙的中年女人向他招了招手，哈利犹豫了一下，向她走去。对方有一张家庭女教师般的苍白面孔，自称玛莎，问他叫什么名字，哈利把背包上的纸条给她看，玛莎把纸条折起来，放进围裙宽大的口袋里，“跟我来。”  
他照做了，因为没有别的选择，自从他登上那辆火车开始，一根看不见的绳子就套在他的脖子上，拽着他跑来跑去。门后面是楼梯，往下通向散发着烤面包和火腿油腻气味的厨房，一扇气窗开在靠近天花板的地方，苍白的光线照出了漂浮的尘埃。炉火噼啪燃烧，热气像浪潮一样扑来。“坐这里。”玛莎指了指长桌旁边的木椅子，长桌上放着一台收音机，旁边是装土豆的藤筐，“卢瓦索男爵同意让你在这里住一段时间，我猜这是因为乔治打仗去了，倒不是说乔治是个多好的玩伴，但总比没有好。男爵和亚历克斯现在都在布莱顿，也许过几天才会回来。男爵是个好心肠的人，你得对他有礼貌，心存感激，明白吗？”  
哈利不明白她在说什么，但点了点头。  
“你几岁了？”  
“九岁。”  
玛莎把纸条从口袋里翻出来，就着炉火的光线仔细阅读，“谁是康妮？”  
“我爸的姐姐，她住在这里。”  
“这是个小地方，亲爱的，我只认识一个康妮，那是我祖母，三十年前就死了。你想吃点东西吗，哈利？”  
玛莎给他切了一小片面包和两片火腿，带着一种轻微担忧的神色看他吃完，就像人们不确定捡回来的小狗会不会活下去时那样，随后把哈利带到西翼二楼的一个小房间里。锁打开的时候发出响亮的咔嗒声，房间散发出一股石头、棉布和陈旧木板的气味。一张老式四柱床占据了大部分空间，窗边放了一把带软垫的扶手椅。  
“不错。”玛莎自言自语道，把盖在床上的白色防尘布扯了下来，“这房间是你的了。”  
她抱着白布出去了。哈利把背包放到地毯上，爬上扶手椅，推开了窗户。外面有一株栗树，他只要伸出手就能碰到枝桠。雾气已经散去了，起伏的田野在下午的阳光里泛出温暖的金褐色。男孩趴在窗台上，看着远处觅食的羊群。  
玛莎回来的时候，男孩已经蜷缩在扶手椅里睡着了，栗树的影子像毯子一样披在他身上。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
接下来的几天里，哈利都处于无人看管的漂流状态。玛莎给他带来了一些彩色蜡笔和画纸，然后再也没有出现过。厨房的壁炉从不熄灭，虽然哈利从未见有人给炉火添木头和炭块，很可能是小矮妖在做这件事，教历史的米克斯先生说小矮妖不是真的，哈利还没决定是否相信他；长桌上总是有食物，没人在意他吃不吃东西，什么时候吃。偶尔会碰上园丁或者女仆，他们都对哈利视而不见，好像每天都有陌生的九岁男孩在这里吃风干火腿似的。  
哈利在宅邸里游荡，像某种特别安静的小型幽灵，一点点地扩大探索领域。书房在东侧，在哈利看来，它应该被称作图书馆。一切都散发着旧木头和皮革的气味，座钟滴答作响。胡桃木书架之间是高而窄的玻璃窗，把阳光削成许多道夹裹着灰尘的黯淡光条。地毯很厚，也很旧了，看不出花纹，是个柔软的沼泽，踩上去好像能一直往下沉。一头野猪在挂毯上逃亡，凝固在哀嚎的姿势里，长矛刺穿了它的胸腔，一只猎狗咬住它的后腿，另一只咬住它的脖子，褪色的羊毛织出飞溅的鲜血。男孩后退了两步，撞上一张高背椅，骑在黑马上的猎人向他和野猪举起末端带倒刺的长矛，聚积在天花板附近的阴影遮住了他的脸。  
书桌是一片广阔的橡木旷野，垒起的书是高耸的塔楼，哈利翻了翻最上面的几本，里面都是密密麻麻的字，没有任何图画，引不起他的兴趣。未拆封的信件组成一片奶油色的海洋，一支钢笔淹没在其中，久未使用，墨水已经凝固了。一个笨重的、黄铜包边的相架放在墨水瓶旁边，照片上是一家五口，父亲站在左后方，手搭在儿子和女儿肩上，母亲坐着，抱着一个婴儿，裙摆像融化的蜡，从椅子淌到地上。哈利的父亲一直想去拍一张类似的合照，但总是被这样或那样的事情耽误了，银行里总是有事。父亲半年前参军了，又或者是一年前，自从学校停课之后，哈利不再记得准确时间。  
抽屉都上了锁，哈利把每一个都试了一次，放弃了。座钟突然敲响，响亮的九下，一个拿着扫帚的女仆哼着歌走进来，被男孩吓了一跳，随即把他赶了出去，像赶走一只野猫。书房自此锁上了门。  
但哈利还有更好的地方可以去，日光室。张牙舞爪的热带兰花在那里组成原始森林，斑驳的影子落在圆形茶桌和两把藤椅上。一个精致的鹦鹉栖架吊挂在玻璃窗边，却没有鹦鹉。没有人赶他出去，事实上除了他没有人到这里来。哈利把蜡笔和纸带下来，画外面的草地和逐渐变长的白昼，绿色和黄色迅速消耗殆尽之后他开始画伦敦，红色和灰色，大火和瓦砾。  
后来，等他厌倦了这些走廊和阴暗的房间，哈利的探索路径延伸到室外。一株巨大的橡树伫立在草地尽头，一个阴沉的棕色巨人，即将到来的夏天为它泼上了几滴嫩绿。再往东边走，从两排空荡荡的玫瑰支架之间穿过，会看见一座石砌喷泉，水本应从一条长着獠牙的鱼嘴里喷出，但此刻是干涸的，堆着腐烂的枯叶。园丁人手不够（“都当兵去了，打仗，我亲爱的，打仗去了，就像我们可怜的乔治。”玛莎这么说），喷泉再往前的灌木和草地都没有修剪，野草几乎比哈利的肩膀还高，一旦走进去就只能看见天空和偶尔飞过的野蜂。哈利在里面找到一个云雀窝，一只还没有开眼的雏鸟在里面蠕动，拱着旁边两只布满褐色斑点的蛋。  
白天很容易过去，日光能驱散阴影，即使在下雨天里也是这样。夜晚就是另一回事了。厨房里的收音机每天傍晚准时打开，一个严肃的男声伴随着无线电的沙沙声宣布昨夜轰炸的伤亡数目，描述燃烧的街道和建筑，新的配给限制，棉纱短缺，烟草短缺，酒精和面粉也是。收音机里的这个声音从哈利脑海里捞起了恐惧的沉渣：刺耳的防空警报，轰炸机的遥远嗡鸣和大火吞噬木梁的噼啪。有一次，母亲半夜把他摇醒，拽着他冲出家门。警报声在漆黑的街道上回荡，每一个人都是面目模糊的影子，所有影子都惊恐地涌向防空洞。男孩被砖块绊倒了，磕到了下巴，母亲一把抱起他，继续向前跑，他们落在人群的最后，轰炸机的嗡鸣已经清晰可闻，防空洞入口的警察冲他们招手，催促他们快些。母亲跑下一段楼梯，然后再一段。沉重的铁门砰然关上，一盏孤零零的灯亮起，人们挤在一起，因为过度紧张而不敢说话。地面在接二连三的爆炸中震颤，灯熄灭了，灰渣像雨一样洒落。在黑暗中的某处，婴儿高声嚎哭，灯再次亮起，轻轻地左右摆动着，影子也随之摇晃。哈利这时候才意识到血正从下巴滴到衣襟上，母亲悄声说了一句“哦，哈利”，摸出手帕，按在他的伤口上。  
母亲的手帕压在枕头下面，有微弱的玫瑰气味，来自她最喜欢的肥皂。哈利把手帕拿出来，铺在枕头上，把脸埋进去，深呼吸，蜷缩起来，等待天亮。  
他被玛莎叫醒，后者塞给他一件熨平的衬衫和一条新毛巾，叫他马上梳洗。衬衫是他以前上学时穿的那件，浅蓝色，母亲在衣袋侧面用白线缝了细细的“H.E.P.”，本应塞在背包底层，哈利并不知道玛莎是什么时候把这件衣服翻出来的。哈利讨厌这件衣服，它的质地和气味都让哈利想起墨水笔和布满蛀孔的课桌，但玛莎不想听他的理由，把他推进狭窄的浴室里，关上了门。  
十分钟之后他被带到楼下，穿得像是要去觐见首相。前厅聚集了二十来个人，比哈利这几天见过的加起来都多。汽车引擎声从前院传来，一个女仆打了个喷嚏，有人在门外交谈，然后大笑。门打开了，一个蓄着胡子、拿着手杖的男人走进来，哈利认出他就是书房那张照片里的父亲。玛莎按住哈利的肩膀，把他推到蓄胡子的男人面前。  
“就是这个男孩？”  
“是的，爵士。”  
卢瓦索男爵转向哈利，对他说“早上好”，伸出手，仿佛哈利也是个值得尊重的成人。哈利犹豫不决地握了握他的手，低声回答“早上好，爵士”。  
“找到他的亲戚了吗？”男爵问玛莎。  
“没有，爵士。”  
“我们会继续找的，年轻的普鲁登斯先生，不用担心。在此之前，你恐怕不得不和我们这群康沃尔野人困在一起了。”男爵拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“见一见我的儿子，最小的那个，和你一样大。亚历克斯，到这里来。”  
哈利这才留意到另一个男孩，他和哈利差不多高，有着和他父亲一样的暗金色头发和绿眼睛，白衬衫外面套着驼色毛线背心，短裤，哈利能看见他的左边膝盖上未痊愈的擦伤。在他父亲的要求下，亚历克斯走过来，冲哈利点点头，露出半个拘谨的微笑。  
男爵的注意力已经不在他们身上了，园丁陪着他往楼上走，解释自己的小儿子刚刚满十八岁，坚持要像乔治那样参加皇家空军，不知道爵士能不能帮忙往他的木头脑袋里灌输一点理性。其他人逐一离开，像回巢的蜜蜂，回到厨房，回到马厩，回到花园。留下两个九岁男孩站在前厅里，面面相觑。  
“H.E.P.是什么？”亚历克斯问，看着哈利的衬衫。  
“这是。”哈利低头看了一眼自己的衣服，好像从没见过它似的，“我的全名，哈利·爱德华·普鲁登斯。”  
“你想和我一起去看看墨丘利吗？”  
“墨丘利？”  
“我的马，现在只剩下他了，其他的都被陆军征用了。”  
没有理由说不。  
男孩们到厨房里拿了几个苹果，穿过日光室，从门廊出去，在强烈的阳光下眯起眼睛。夏天似乎已经提前到达，草坪上冒出了细小的野花，像打碎的彩色玻璃。喷泉被清理过了，清澈的水流从鱼嘴的大理石獠牙之间涌出，洒落在闪闪发亮的池水里。  
“这边快一些。”亚历克斯把苹果塞到裤袋里，弯腰钻到一丛灌木下面，哈利跟在后面。这堵高耸的灌木坚壁有一个裂口，很可能是有一株枯死了，园丁把它拔掉，却没有种上新的，旁边的植物慢慢盖上了这个缺口。  
灌木丛另一边是一块被栅栏围起来的沙地，疏于使用，野草鬼鬼祟祟地从边缘爬了进来。马厩静悄悄的，弥漫着一股干草和木屑的气味。隔间大部分都空着，仍然挂着名牌，“煤灰”，“尼基”，“菲比”，“阿波罗”，还有。  
“墨丘利。”亚历克斯打开最后一个隔间的门，冲那匹灰白色的马驹微笑，露出一对酒窝。马甩了甩头，拱他的手心，然后低头嗅他的裤袋。亚历克斯把那两个有点干瘪的苹果喂给它，抬头看了哈利一眼，示意他走近一些。  
这匹阿拉伯马比他还高，白色皮毛上散落着银灰色斑点。马驹弯下曲线漂亮的脖子，审视着哈利。亚历克斯抓起他的手，轻轻放到墨丘利的鼻子上，温暖的呼吸喷到他手心里，墨丘利抖动了一下耳朵，顶他的手掌。  
“他很漂亮。”哈利悄声说，抚摸着小马光滑的皮毛。  
“乔治原本答应教我打马球。”亚历克斯把一个帆布包从挂钩上取下来，翻出一把长柄梳，着手梳理马驹浅色的皮毛，“他和爸爸都很喜欢，莱拉也是，那是我姐姐，阿波罗是她的马，菲比是乔治的。”金发男孩用梳子末端指了指外面的沙地，“他们以前在这里练习，我只能看着，因为墨丘利还很小。”  
“你哥哥参军了？”  
“空军。”亚历克斯点点头，“莱拉在伦敦。”  
“在那里干什么？”  
“我不知道。”亚历克斯把梳子塞回原处，“爸爸从不把这些事告诉我。”  
“我爸爸也参军了。”  
“在哪里？”  
“我不知道。”也许已经死了，他说不出后面这一句。  
马打了个响鼻，抖动耳朵。哈利后退了一步。穿堂风吹来了泥土和草茎的气味，一只云雀鸣叫起来，墨丘利的耳朵竖直了。亚历克斯拍了拍马驹覆盖着鬃毛的脖子，重新向哈利露出笑容，“我们带他去散步怎么样？”  
——  
“我们穿过田野，到达大海。”普鲁登斯闭上眼睛，揉了揉太阳穴，“他是这么写的，对吗？是哪一本书？”  
“短篇集，先生。”记者回答，“《白罂粟》，如果我没记错的话，‘他们穿过田野，到达海边，海不能停止喧闹，男孩们却很沉默。虽然他们还不能理解这个国家的伤痕，却能感到疼痛’。”  
“事实上我们并不能‘到达大海’，里弗斯先生，康沃尔的海岸布满了炮塔和配备机枪的瞭望点，沙滩里埋着地雷。我们最远只能到一个拉着铁丝网的小山丘，从那里你时常能看见战斗机起飞，空军基地就在不远处。有些时候，”普鲁登斯停顿了一下，冲窗外被雨幕遮蔽的大海皱起眉，“有些时候你能看见它们坠毁。”  
记者伸手摸了摸茶壶，还是暖的。他给普鲁登斯倒了一杯茶。  
“然后。”普鲁登斯接着说，完全没有留意到记者的动作，“就在我们发现尸体的那天，德国飞机来了。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
那是个年轻的伞兵，应该是午夜前后跳下来的。降落伞缠在一棵矮小的橡树上，他在落到地面之前就已经死了，机枪子弹射穿了颅骨和胸口，几乎把他整个人撕开，折断的肋骨从烧焦的皮肉里刺出来，左半边脸沾满血污，仍然完好；右半边不见了。男孩们在三四米外停住脚步，盯着尸体看了许久。然后不约而同地转身，跑下小山坡，飞奔过无人的旷野，回到大宅里，把这件事告诉了玛莎。这一天停电了，玛莎骑单车去警察局，整整一个小时之后，胖警察开着那辆噗噗作响的汽车，带着她回来了，让两个男孩带路。  
汽车无法开上小山坡，玛莎不愿意上去，也禁止哈利和亚历克斯再接近那棵挂着尸体的橡树，胖警察一个人气喘吁吁地爬上去，大汗淋漓地下来，不停地用衣袖擦额头。随后他们一行四个人又挤进警车里，到五公里以外的邮局去，寻找一部还能用的电话。男孩们为此感到兴奋，因为附近小镇里的商店仍然营业，可以买到糖果和冰淇淋。玛莎给他们每人买了一小袋柠檬糖，但驳回了男孩们去看电影的请求。  
“这不是郊游。”她板着脸，把他们赶回车上，“快，我们该回去了。”  
两个警员已经将裹在防水帆布里的尸体抬了回来，放在碎石车道旁边，等候处置。德国伞兵，大人们最后得出结论，又或者间谍，侦察兵，战斗机飞行员。厨师十四岁的小儿子被指派为信使，踩着借来的单车，在大宅和警察局之间传话。亚历克斯和哈利坐在楼梯上消耗糖果，透过栏杆的缝隙观察门厅里来去匆匆的人们。临近傍晚的时候四个士兵出现了，从十多公里外的皇家空军基地赶来的，他们把裹在帆布里的尸体抬上卡车，简短地和卢瓦索男爵交谈了几句，上车离开。  
入夜之后供电仍然没有恢复，所有人都在厨房进餐，因为光线不容易透出去。坏处是，炉火的热量和烟草燃烧的刺鼻气味也不能。大人们争论着康沃尔海岸是否会成为轰炸目标，有人认为太远，不至于；另外一些人认为德国人会瞄准附近的海军基地。最终哪一方都能说服另一方。  
答案当天晚上就揭晓了，第一颗炮弹在凌晨两点前后落下。哈利猛然惊醒，披着毯子跑到窗边，爬到扶手椅上。火光在东北面闪烁，照亮了升腾而起的浓烟。声音姗姗来迟，一种低沉的隆隆声，就像在水下听到的雷鸣。玻璃窗震颤着，又一个火球在远处绽裂，他看见了战斗机一闪而过的影子，太远了，分辨不出是哪一边的飞机。高射炮的轰鸣加入了大合唱，一声，两声，一架战斗机拖拽着烟雾，坠向火光照不透的阴影。哈利没看到它的结局，门砰然打开了，穿着睡裙的玛莎冲了进来，把他从窗边拉开，把哈利一路拖到酒窖里。  
亚历克斯已经在那里了。男孩们像两只过冬的松鼠一样蜷缩在两个橡木桶之间，用毛毯搭了个窝。墙壁不时震颤，远处爆炸所带来的震荡被层层泥土削弱了，但仍然清晰可闻。因为冷，他们紧靠在一起，听着大人们模糊的交谈声。果然是海军基地，厨师的声音说，果然就是。  
紧接下来的那一次爆炸如此接近，仿佛就在头顶，震落了灰尘，洒在男孩们的后脑和脖子上。亚历克斯瑟缩了一下，紧闭着眼睛。  
“他们很快就会走。”哈利悄声说，“燃油不够。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我们很少在防空洞里待超过三个小时，我妈妈和我。后来妈妈不去防空洞了，空袭变得更长了，我妈妈说这是因为德国人现在可以从法国起飞。最久的一次是六个小时，我猜，我睡着了，警察天亮之后才让我们出去。”  
“为什么你妈妈不去防空洞了？”  
“她不能，她替红十字会开救护车。本来是隔壁巴特勒太太的工作，但她和两个护士在康顿街被燃烧弹击中了。这就是为什么妈妈要把我送走。”清晰的图像浮现：疏散用的火车，眼眶发红的孩子们挤在一起，车厢里充斥着机油和呕吐物气味。哈利往上拉了拉毯子，裹住肩膀。  
亚历克斯靠在哈利肩上，没有再说话。接连两下爆炸，都在比刚才稍远的地方，听起来就像有什么浑身带刺的庞然大物在泥土里打滚。哈利看着一只蜘蛛从砖缝里出现，细长的腿犹豫不决地轻点着砖块，随后，像是突然察觉到哈利的目光，飞快地往上逃窜，钻进木梁的缝隙里，消失不见。亚历克斯挪动了一下，头发扫过哈利的耳朵，痒痒的。没有人再说话，厨师坐在地上，背靠着酒桶，闭着眼睛。玛莎倚在墙上，双手环抱着自己，眼神空洞地看着自己的赤脚。在她旁边，披散着头发的年轻女仆悄声祷告。  
我们安静等着，妈妈总是这么叮嘱哈利，在拥挤滞闷的防空洞里，我们祈祷。  
轰炸在凌晨四点前后终止，酒窖里没有任何能判断时间的工具，但当卢瓦索男爵打开门，让所有人回去床上睡觉的时候，哈利听见大厅里的座钟敲了四声。几小时前那个离他们特别近的炸弹把一公里外的小礼拜堂变成了冒烟的瓦砾，幸而那地方早就废弃了。  
天还没有亮，哈利躺在床上，看着漆黑一片的窗户。他很希望能开灯，但即使没有停电，此刻开灯都是一个坏主意，也许还有德国飞机在上空徘徊。哈利猜想橱柜里会有蜡烛和火柴，但他不想离开温暖的毛毯。  
轻轻的敲门声，哈利坐起来。门打开了一道缝，先进来的是烛光，然后是亚历克斯，踮着脚，影子随着他的脚步晃动。他放下烛台，爬到床上。  
“我睡不着。”  
哈利转过身：“我也不。”  
“我只要闭上眼睛，就会看见那个伞兵。”  
短暂的沉默，男孩们躺在那里，听着对方的呼吸，竭力不去想那个缺了半张脸的伞兵。  
亚历克斯碰了碰他的手，“你会讲故事吗？”  
“什么故事？”  
“我不知道，随便。”  
“我不会。”  
“说说伦敦。”  
可是伦敦没什么好说的，伦敦是父母和学校，是灰暗的早晨和烈焰焚烧的夜晚，是瓦砾和防空警报，堆在街头巷尾的沙包和备用的担架。他发现自己开始讲巴特勒太太，讲那架烧成空壳的救护车，尸体根本无法辨认。巴特勒先生参军去了，连队驻扎在南安普顿。他们唯一的儿子是海军，死在敦刻尔克。因为无人应门，前来通报坏消息的警察只好把死亡证明塞进普鲁登斯家的信箱里。妈妈把这张薄薄的纸放进五斗柜抽屉里，和父亲寄回来的最后一封信摆在一起。  
蜡烛快要燃尽了，残余的小小火焰在融化的蜡里垂死挣扎。亚历克斯趴在旁边，半张脸埋在枕头里，金发被蹭得乱蓬蓬的，哈利原本以为他睡着了，事实上并没有。亚历克斯用一只眼睛审视着他，像是在评估哈利的可信程度。  
“寄到村子里来的第一封阵亡通知书是给波顿先生的，开战第二个星期——波顿先生是邮差。”亚历克斯开口，“肉店老板的太太一早发现他在路上哭，抓着信，单车扔在一边。波顿先生的儿子理查是个列兵，我想，跟着连队一起去了，”他思索了一下地名的发音，“去了卡昂。肉店老板把波顿先生扶到家里，给他白兰地。那天之后波顿先生就不送信了。埃琳娜·卡尔斯顿接替了他。”  
“波顿先生现在怎样了？”  
“他死了。”在昏暗中，亚历克斯的眼睛看起来是灰绿色的，“爸爸说我们不应该谈论这样的事，但我听见他们在厨房里聊天，码头工人发现伯顿先生漂在港口里，玛莎认为他是喝醉了摔下去的，但其他人都觉得他是跳下去的。”  
蜡烛熄灭了，但是窗帘的缝隙里透进来微弱的光线，天亮了。  
“哈利。”  
“嗯？”  
“万一乔治也回不来呢？”  
哈利想起了父亲，他穿军服的样子很不自然，像是变成了一个完全不同的人。当他弯腰把哈利抱起来的时候，连气味也不一样了，父亲闻起来应该像须后水和旧文件夹，但是那天在月台上，军服散发出一种僵硬的漂白剂气味。没有人知道他们确切要去哪里，有人说朴茨茅斯，然后从那里坐船去卡昂；另外的说法是他们会先在考文垂受训，然后再分配到别的地方。哈利最远只去过苏塞克斯，去见当时还没有结婚的康妮姑妈，他试着想象“卡昂”、“瓦讷”和“勒阿弗尔”，所有这些陌生的地名，但只能组装出轮廓模糊的灰色图像，就像噩梦的背景，父亲淹没在里面，杳无音信。  
“他会回来的。”哈利回答。  
亚历克斯点点头，在毛毯里蜷缩起来，闭上眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
男孩们后来去看了弹坑，就在小礼拜堂曾经矗立的地方。炸弹事实上落在墓地里，冲击波推倒了这栋年久失修的建筑物，穹顶垮塌在中堂里，随之而来的大火吞噬了木梁、长椅、壁画和木制圣坛。没有人明白为什么礼拜堂会被当作目标，也许投弹手决心把每一公斤弹药都用在老英格兰的土地上，也许是飞机需要紧急减重。镇子上的消防队已经不复存在，除了管理物资的老贝利，其他都已经参军了。轰炸过后的第三天，村民们组成了一支松散的志愿者消防队，就像一群好心肠然而晕头转向的蚂蚁，稍稍清理了这堆受到冷落的瓦砾，搬走了十字架，临时安置到警察局的杂物间，和鹤嘴锄、太大或太小的制服外套，以及打碎了的手电筒放在一起。爆炸掀起了小山丘一样的泥土和几副腐烂的棺木，暂时保持原样，因为没人知道该怎么处理它们。  
弹坑已经积水了，灰暗的、脏兮兮的一汪。男孩们往里面扔了几颗石子，很快就失去了兴趣。亚历克斯在一丛烧焦的灌木旁边发现了一个入口，以前也许有一扇小小的拱形木门，但大火也把它烧毁了，只剩下熏黑的石头和上面的钉痕，像未愈的伤口。  
台阶是石制的，花岗岩，也许，中央被磨出了浅浅的凹陷。碎玻璃在他们脚下发出轻微的咔嚓声，男孩们摸着粗糙的石墙，小心翼翼地往下走，就像探进狮子漆黑的咽喉。亚历克斯撞倒了什么，哗啦一响，哈利叫了一声他的名字，伸手摸索，但另一个男孩仿佛消失在黑暗里。哈利的手碰到了一个矮柜的尖角，然后是墙壁，覆盖着某种柔软的、滑溜溜的布料。  
“亚历克斯？”他又喊了一声。  
仍然没有回答。亮光一闪，火柴颤抖不已的火焰点燃了烛芯。亚历克斯吹灭火柴，把蜡烛举高，让光线充满这个小小的地下空间。应该是礼拜堂的圣器室，放银器的柜子是空的，但其他零碎的东西还在，挂在衣钩上的法衣，烛台，花瓶、油灯和厚厚一叠虫蛀的乐谱。  
“这不是很棒吗？”亚历克斯问，烛光照亮了他的侧脸。  
哈利看着墙上的一道裂缝，它从天花板一路延伸到矮柜后面，“我觉得我们应该走了。”  
“没有人会到这里来。”  
“也许我们也不应该来。”  
“不，哈利，你没有明白我的意思。我说没有人会到这里来。”  
哈利等着。但灼热的烛泪刚好在这个时候淌到亚历克斯手上，金发男孩倒抽一口气，松了手，蜡烛滚到地上，熄灭了，把他们两个重新投进伸手不见五指的黑暗里。一阵忙乱的摸索，撞到对方，撞到墙壁，撞到其他不知名的坚硬棱角。亚历克斯擦亮了火柴，哈利从柜子底下找回了蜡烛，重新点燃，插到铜烛台上。  
“也就是说，这个地方是我们的。”亚历克斯说完了后半句话。  
一个秘密避难所需要一个秘密代号，哈利提议“圣若望”，和礼拜堂一样，但亚历克斯认为这根本不算秘密，谁都可以猜出来，应该想一个听上去完全无关的，比如“林间空地”和“玻璃球”之类。哈利认为这两个名字听起来都很蠢。在考虑了“兽穴”和“哨站”之后，男孩们最终决定把这个地下室称作“树屋”，不引人注意，而且和树毫无关系。  
整个七月，他们像两只鬼祟的喜鹊一样，把各种闪闪发亮的小东西搬往“树屋”。一个放大镜，逐渐增加的书本，一套国际象棋，画架，纸，颜料和画笔，饼干盒，一本集邮册，纸牌，装在皮套里的木工工具，还有一盏台灯，虽然“树屋”并没有电，但亚历克斯认为矮柜上需要一盏灯。真正的光源是一盏从瓦砾里翻出来的老式风灯，刚好可以放两根蜡烛，但需要时不时清理堆积在底部的蜡。他们就着这盏灯的光线表演舞台剧，扭曲放大的影子投在墙上，变成骑士或女巫，龙和诗人，水手，僧侣，国王和独角兽。  
在七月底丰沛降雨的催促下，杂草迫不及待地从地板裂缝之间长出来，男孩们在石阶上树起木板，挡住倒灌的雨水。弹坑成为了一个小型池塘，边缘裸露的泥土重新被瘦弱的野草覆盖。有一次他们在草丛里发现了蟾蜍，手掌那么大，不等他们接近就跳进水里，蹬着腿，游向弹坑另一边，像个逃离沉船的绝望水手，男孩们扔出的石子像炸弹一样落在它周围，最终一块棱角尖锐的碎石打中了蟾蜍的头，它抽搐了一下，翻出灰白的肚皮，一动不动地浮在泛绿的水里。  
八月第一周有连续的晴天，园丁终究送走了他最小的儿子，莱尔，一个月前刚过十八岁生日。埃琳娜·卡尔斯顿，接替波顿先生成为邮差的那个女孩，用那辆漆着皇家邮政标志的小货车把莱尔送到火车站。“空军，就像他希望的那样，”园丁在厨房里说，往茶里倒白兰地，盯着杯子里深棕色的茶水，许久没有说话。  
“玫瑰都快要开了。”他最后补充了一句，仿佛这是一件比什么都重要的事。  
男孩们转而在户外玩耍，把墨丘利从马厩里牵出来。伞兵带来的阴影日渐消退，他们又再次到长着橡树的山坡上去，举办他们自己的田径赛事，参赛者只有两个男孩和一匹阿拉伯马。玛莎抱怨他们衬衫上沾的泥土，警告说他们总有一天会摔断脖子，或者踩到草丛里的蛇。他们至今没有遇到蛇，但两次见到同一只狐狸，男孩们叫它“查理”，查理是棕色的，左眼上方有一撮白毛，总是带着一副饥饿的神情。亚历克斯试图喂它火腿，但狐狸飞快地逃进草丛里，消失了。第二次见到它的时候，查理叼着一只小小的幼狐，远远地看了男孩们一眼，又隐没在茂密的野草和矮灌木里。从那天之后，他们把查理的名字改成了“查莉丝”，可惜查莉丝再也没有出现过。  
战争仍然继续，不过是在远处，消融在背景里。在康沃尔，男孩们能听见的就只有微弱的回声。偶尔会有两两组队的喷火式战斗机从海边起飞，画出一道从西到东的弧线，听见引擎的声音时亚历克斯会跑出“树屋”，爬到只剩半截的砖墙上，向飞机挥手，因为“乔治可能在上面”。  
哈利双手插在裤袋里，仰头看着，直到战斗机消失在低垂的云层里。  
——  
“然后是一九四〇年九月。”普鲁登斯说。  
记者检查了一下录音笔的电量，把眼镜往上推了推，翻开笔记本新的一页，写下“40/9”。  
“九月四日，乔治回来了，像是圣诞节一样，玛莎高兴得哭了起来。这是我第一次见到乔治·卢瓦索，他就像一个棱角更多的亚历克斯，没有酒窝，颧骨更高，看上去很严厉。他不能久留，休假时间太短，下午茶时间就该走了。亚历克斯一开始粘着他，但下午就失踪了，躲到‘树屋’里，不想和他哥哥道别。这一向是亚历克斯处理问题的方式。”普鲁登斯笑了笑，轻轻把手里的信封放回小铁箱里。“十一天之后就是九月十五日，里弗斯先生。”  
“更多空袭？”  
“最激烈的日间空袭。”普鲁登斯点点头，“我不能说我经历了这件事，对我来说那是很无聊的一天，不能出去玩，你只能等着，没有人知道发生了什么，一切都是道听途说。附近的城镇都被疏散了，人们躲到乡间，聚集在陌生人家里，围着收音机，像快要渴死的鸭子那样等新消息。厨房里的气氛就像葬礼，园丁不停地抽烟，玛莎不停地祈祷，我和亚历克斯不允许外出，男爵的命令，而且这次他是认真的。整个下午都没有消息，收音机里只有静电噪音，邮局的卡尔斯顿小姐骑单车来了，说伦敦快要被炸平了，伯明翰也是。我们失去了连接伦敦的电话线，但曼彻斯特总机还能接通，消息就是从那边来的。晚上十点不到，天还没黑，我们就被赶到卧室里，这一天结束了。”  
“九月十七日，男爵接到了乔治失踪的通知。”  
记者抬起头，“据我所知，乔治并没有——”  
普鲁登斯做了个噤声的手势，食指按在嘴唇上，“别着急，里弗斯先生，只有两种人会在故事还没结束的时候就急着问结局：还没学会读写的小孩，和根本不想听故事的人。不，乔治没有死，他迫降在一个叫赫尼湾的地方，手臂骨折，但除此之外没有更严重的伤了，当地人把他送回了南安普顿空军基地——这一切我们都是两个月后才知道的，痛苦的两个月，然后奇迹从天而降。我不知道奇迹是不是一个准确的说法，考虑到后来发生的事，也许乔治死在不列颠空战里会是一个更好的结局。这件事稍后再说，我们不能跳得太快，不是吗？以免打乱你的笔记。”普鲁登斯叹了口气，“而我，以儿童特有的莽撞和过度自信，在接下来的混乱日子里，做出了一个糟糕的决定。我打算偷偷回到伦敦找我的母亲，你可以说这是小孩的直觉。我身上连一个便士也没有，所以火车不在选择范围内。我借了玛莎的单车，告诉她我要到邮局去。从厨房拿了一些火腿和面包，塞进背包里。然后我去找亚历克斯，告诉他我要走了。”  
“他说，‘我和你一起去’。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
男孩们先去了马厩，亚历克斯绑好了墨丘利的马鞍，卷起毯子，搭在上面。然后是“树屋”，在收藏品里寻找对旅途有用的东西，亚历克斯拿了望远镜和火柴，哈利原本拿了小刀，想了想，换成了风灯和地图册，灯挂在自行车把手上，地图册塞进背包里。  
从远处看的话，这是一个有趣的组合：两个男孩，一辆自行车，一匹小马。阳光和煦，汗水很快浸透了哈利的衬衫。水泥路变成了碎石路，然后是逐渐变窄的土路，蜿蜒探进荒草里。村子缓慢后退，最后消失了，取而代之的是丘陵柔软起伏的曲线。他们路过一段挖了一半的战壕，两把生锈的铁铲扔在里面，浸泡在积水里，一个板条箱倒扣在地上，几乎被野草淹没，上面放着一个孤零零的头盔，一只蝴蝶停在上面，在男孩们走近的时候飞走了，慢悠悠地越过战壕，选了一片细长的草叶，落在上面，随着微风一摇一晃。不远处有一截铁轨，嵌在泥地里，没有枕木，不像是火车通行的，更像是安装在矿井里的运煤车轨道。也许是方便士兵们运走多余泥土的，但谁也说不清楚。  
“他们都到哪里去了？”亚历克斯问。  
“不知道。”哈利小心地碰了碰头盔，它看起来很新，侧面有些刮痕，“也许是伯恩茅斯。”哈利从未去过伯恩茅斯，仅仅是在收音机里听过，觉得这个地名听起来十分遥远。  
太阳缓慢地滑过没有云的天空，灼烧着他们裸露的手臂和后颈。午餐时分男孩们和小马在一个废弃磨坊凉爽的阴影里休息，分享了哈利带的火腿和面包。亚历克斯从哈利的背包里取出地图册，琢磨上面各种颜色的细线，没能找到他们在走的这一条，但他们最后得出结论，只要一直往东走，总会到的。一条丝线般的小溪流过磨坊后面的石槽，他们俯身喝水，把脸埋进冰凉的水里，像小狗一样甩头，亚历克斯往哈利脸上泼水，后者动手反击，一场水花飞溅的战役就此打响。墨丘利被溅到了，打了个响鼻，后退了几步。他们把衣服弄得透湿，不得不脱下来，摊在扁平的石头上晒干。  
再次出发，穿着半干的衬衫。除了蜜蜂和偶尔出现的蚱蜢，他们没有见到别的活物。哈利有一种奇异的感觉，仿佛这片荒野属于另一个世界，这条在草丛里时隐时现的泥路并不通往任何地方，只会永远向前延伸，像个没有逻辑的梦。阿拉伯马走在前面，蹄声富有节奏，甩动尾巴，驱赶蚊虫。他们每隔一段路就交换一次位置，哈利爬到马鞍上，亚历克斯接管自行车。  
他们一直到日光完全消失才停下。气温骤然下降，荒野在暮色里呈现出一种阴沉的灰蓝色，风横扫而过，草像波浪一样涌动。男孩们把墨丘利的缰绳绑在一株矮树上，分头搜索枯枝和干草，试图生火，但那个小小的火堆很快就燃烧殆尽。他们钻到茂密的灌木下面，躲开冷风，裹紧了毛毯，靠着对方取暖。风灯放在地上，蜡烛平静地在玻璃的保护下燃烧，没有暖意，但至少赶开了从四面八方压来的黑暗。  
哈利睡着又醒来，冷得发抖，隐约觉得自己梦见了无以名状的恐怖事物，又记不起具体是什么东西。寒意穿透毛毯，像针一样刺在背上。亚历克斯没有醒来，但紧皱着眉头，似乎也被噩梦慑住了。有那么一次，哈利发誓自己看见远处有漂浮的荧光，在草丛上方闪烁。哈利垂下目光，颤抖着呼了口气，闭上眼睛。  
晨光和灰色浓雾一起降临，蜡烛不知道什么时候燃尽了。男孩们吃掉最后一点火腿和已经变硬的面包，解开拴在树枝上的缰绳，把风灯挂到单车把手上，继续赶路。  
这是个阴天，云层低垂，但始终没有下雨。路彻底湮没在野草里，他们只能步行，亚历克斯牵着马，哈利推着单车。亚历克斯把望远镜挂在脖子上，时不时拿起来，四处搜索。他就是这么发现火车站的，与其说是站，不如说是附生在铁轨上的一个水泥小肿块。站名是用油漆涂在墙上的，斑驳不清，只能勉强辨认出一个大写的“L”。月台四处开裂，长出了杂草。一个年老的扳道工住在这里，养着一只瘦巴巴的狗，用绳子拴在摇椅上，绳子似乎并无必要，因为狗自始至终蜷成一团睡着，一动不动。  
“啊，伦敦。”亚历克斯把这个地名重复了三次，扳道工终于听清楚了，“这里每周只有一班车去伦敦，最近的一班昨天中午刚刚开走了。”老人的目光扫过墨丘利，靠墙放着的单车，亚历克斯，最后是哈利，突然想到了什么，皱起眉，询问他们从哪里来，以及像他们这样的小男孩，为什么会在荒郊野外游荡。  
“我要到伦敦去。”哈利回答，“我妈妈在那里。”  
这似乎解答了扳道工所有的疑问。他摸索钥匙，打开门，让男孩们到控制室去。这个小房间犹如火车头，宽敞的玻璃窗正对着铁轨。巨大的把手从地板中央伸出来，像某种钢铁昆虫的节肢，底部连接着互相紧咬的齿轮和铁链。一张单人床缩在墙角，床头贴着时刻表，空白处用蓝色圆珠笔写着密密麻麻的记号。  
“上午往西，下午往东，星期六两个方向都开，不能搞错了。”扳道工告诉男孩们，把茶壶放到炉子上，“我记得我还有一盒巧克力曲奇。”  
曲奇在抽屉深处，埋在发黄变脆的维修日志下面，盒子都已经生锈了。饼干散发出松木和樟脑的气味，嚼起来像带糖的沙子，出于礼貌，男孩们各自吃了一块。不过红茶温暖芳香，驱走了寒意和受潮饼干的古怪口感。  
挂钟时针指向数字4的时候，雨点敲在玻璃窗上。阵雨扫过旷野，夹裹着隐约的雷声，肿胀的云层翻滚着，向西移动。一列运煤车从雨中开来，拉响汽笛，扳道工向司机扬了扬棕色格子软帽，后者点头致意，车呼啸而过。墨丘利被巨响吓到了，拉扯着缰绳。但那只瘦狗仍然睡在摇椅下面，甚至没有睁开眼睛。  
男孩们问扳道工这里离伦敦还有多远。  
“按你们的速度，四五天，我想。”  
亚历克斯想知道这附近有没有能过夜的地方。  
“沿着铁轨往前走，天黑之前你们应该会看见一个农场，在左手边。找寡妇梅根，就说是老卡尔让你们来的。梅根养着一群绵羊，四头奶牛——五头，如果小洋葱还活着的话，不过小洋葱上个冬天就病了——人很好，时常送给我奶酪。”扳道工从一堆杂物下面拽出奶酪包装纸，佐证自己的话，“也许你们能说服她用卡车送你们一段路。”  
雨停了，云层散开，筛下微弱的阳光。男孩们和老卡尔道别，沿着铁路走向农场。草丛湿漉漉的，水珠从树叶上滴落，泥土和植物的气味令小马感到亢奋。  
“赛跑。”亚历克斯丢下一句话，墨丘利欢快地撒腿奔跑。  
“这不公平！”哈利冲他的背影大喊，跳上单车，“等等！”  
他们一直追逐到一片圈起来的草场旁，一群绵羊散落在里面，咀嚼着草茎，仿佛对整个世界感到厌倦。一只黑白相间的柯利犬竖起耳朵，警惕地盯着男孩们。哈利把单车扔在草丛里，靠在篱笆上喘气。从这里他们已经能看见远处农舍深棕色的屋顶了，亚历克斯滑下马鞍，躺在他旁边的草地上。  
“四天。”亚历克斯说，“我们应该坐火车的。”  
“我讨厌火车。”  
“为什么？”  
哈利耸耸肩，“来吧。”他站起来，拍掉裤子上的草屑，扶起单车，“我们快到了。”  
守着羊群的柯利犬看着两个男孩走远，重新趴了下来。篱笆附近的草不算深，刚好没过他们的膝盖，哈利先听见了轻微的断裂声，并不比踩断一根枯枝更响，然后脚下的地面轰然塌陷，天空仿佛突然倒置，他甚至没来得及发出叫声。亚历克斯俯身想抓住哈利，但柔软的泥土再次垮塌，小马悲鸣起来，惊恐地后退，两个男孩滚进深坑里，重重地摔在压实的泥地上。  
估计是个被人遗忘的猎狐陷阱，捕兽夹就在离哈利的头不到两英寸的地方，幸运的是弹簧已经锈蚀了，那些可怕的钢齿没有合上。亚历克斯爬起来，小心地摸了摸擦破的手肘，用衬衫下摆擦掉血。  
“我们能爬上去。”金发男孩仰头打量着陷阱。  
“我不能。”  
“当然能，看，这里有些草根，如果——”  
“亚历克斯，我不能。”哈利的声音因为痛楚和恐惧而发颤，“我的腿。”  
他的右腿，胫骨折断的地方鼓起了一个肿块。亚历克斯绕开捕兽夹，跪在哈利旁边，小心翼翼地把他扶起来，让他靠在坑壁上。“我想我们应该。”亚历克斯犹豫不决地咬着嘴唇，没有想出他们应该怎样，“天啊。”  
一缕破碎的云划过陷阱上方那一小片苍白的圆形天空。亚历克斯站起来，向外面喊叫，但回答他们的只有虚弱的风声和虫鸣。冷汗浸透了哈利的衣领，他握紧拳头，试着不发出声音。亚历克斯喊累了，在他旁边坐下，垂着头。  
“有人会来的。”  
哈利不想说话，疼痛盖过了一切。他闭着眼睛，点点头。  
离天黑还有不到两小时，乌云又飘来了，挡住了残余的日光，把他们淹没在小雨和逐渐变深的阴影里。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
“六十年了，偶尔还是会疼。”普鲁登斯指了指自己的右腿，“有时候是因为坏天气，有时候不是。多半是心理作用，和骨头没有关系，早就好了。还住在牛津的时候，我每个周末都去打网球，从来没有问题——你打网球吗，里弗斯先生？你更喜欢棒球？引人入胜的游戏，可惜我从来没弄明白过棒球的规则。威尔金斯医生说我很幸运，再迟几个小时，我们两个都可能会死于体温过低。他用的就是这个词，‘幸运’，我猜这是因为他不好意思用更苛刻的措辞。”  
“是玛莎留意到我们不见了的，就算她原先不敢肯定，看到马厩空着的时候也完全明白了。男爵和胖警察带着一支匆忙组成的搜救队，从马球场一路找到海边。他们最初担心的是我们偷偷钻过铁丝网，到埋着地雷的沙滩上去玩了，可是铁丝网完好无损，比一个成人还高，即使两个男孩能爬过去，马驹是绝对不可能的。他们还去了‘树屋’，那个炸塌了的小礼拜堂，但那里也没有人影。这时候天已经彻底黑了，他们决定先回到大宅去。手电筒不够，园丁准备了一些老式火把，将浸透煤油的布条缠在木棍上。三辆车先后出发了：男爵的路虎，警车，还有从邮局借来的绿色小货车。”  
“一个农夫提供了线索，声称前一天下午在倒塌的磨坊附近见过两个男孩，当时他正在修理牛栏，离得很远，看不太清楚，但一匹漂亮的小马很容易留下深刻的印象。磨坊周围十几英里都是荒无人烟的旷野，如果孩子们继续往东的话，那就要走到莱肯斯顿火车站才能找到可以过夜的地方。谁都没有听说过这个站，农夫简单地指了个方向，告诉他们，一个扳道工住在莱肯斯顿站，也许老卡尔有见过这两个失踪的男孩。”  
“车队午夜之前就驶过了磨坊，找到铁路，沿着它继续往前开，如果不是途中出了点意外，天亮之前就能到火车站；邮局的小货车爆胎了，你看，里弗斯先生，当时的乡村小路状况糟糕，一路上都是尖锐的小石头。他们试着在荒郊野外修补轮胎，最后放弃了，把货车留在原处，稍后处置。所有人挤进剩下的两辆车里，重新出发，在早餐时分开到火车站。”  
“那时候你们已经在陷阱里过了一晚。”记者说。  
普鲁登斯点点头：“发着烧，只剩下两种感觉，冷，还有痛。我不知道我们之间谁更害怕一些，应该是亚历克斯，因为我已经不太清醒了。扳道工告诉胖警察，男孩们去了寡妇梅根的农场，他们于是又花了额外的二十分钟赶到农场，梅根带着两条狗和一把草叉出来迎接这群陌生人，说自己从来没见过什么男孩和小马驹，昨天唯一的不速之客是一只獾，已经被狗咬死了。”  
“‘要是这两个小蠢蛋是从火车站过来的话。’梅根接着说，‘那就很危险了，草场上还留着不少旧猎狐陷阱。’”  
“‘带我们过去。’男爵告诉她。”  
“总共有四个猎狐陷阱，野草长成一片，即使是梅根也要花上一点时间去找。幸运的是墨丘利一直没有离开，他们远远地就看见了这匹忠心的小马。狗率先跑了过去，我现在还能清楚记得这两只牧羊犬，在我看来就像从噩梦里跑出来的怪物，在陷阱边缘狂吠，露出牙齿。梅根随后赶到，呵斥她的狗，看了我们一眼，大声骂了一句脏话，把绳子扔了下来。”  
记者皱起眉：“你们是怎么爬上去的？”  
“我们没有。男爵爬了下来，先把绳套绑在亚历克斯腰上，让胖警察把他拉上去。至于我，他们多花了不少时间。原本的计划是搭一条绳梯，让男爵把我抱上去，但他们最后决定不能随便移动我。园丁从梅根的谷仓里借了几块木板，扎成一个临时担架，把我挪到上面，再用绳子固定担架两端，把它吊上去。梅根一边抱怨愚蠢的小孩和多事的陌生人破坏了她的一天，一边慷慨地借出了毛毯和卡车。园丁用布条蒙住墨丘利的眼睛，把它哄到卡车上。我们在天黑之前回到了出发的地方，冒险之旅到此为止。”  
护工敲门进来，带着装在塑料小盒子里的药，和一玻璃杯清水。普鲁登斯逐一揭开那些贴着标签的小盒，把药片倒进手心里，咽下去，冲记者眨眨眼，像是在说看看一个老家伙是怎么过日子的。护工收起空药盒和杯子，问他们是否需要别的东西。  
“热茶就行了，谢谢。”普鲁登斯回答。  
护工出去了，仍然像幽灵一样，没有脚步声。放在茶几上的录音笔发出尖细的嘀嘀声，示意电量过低，记者几乎把提包翻了个底朝天才找到备用电池，换上。普鲁登斯从摇椅上起来，走到壁炉旁边，从藤筐里抽出两块松木，投进火里。窗外，天空看起来像隆冬时节浑浊的冰层。  
护工第二次进来的时候没有敲门，放下裹着毛线保温套的茶壶。记者悄声道谢，护工颔首，轻轻关上门。  
“他们从来没有问为什么。”普鲁登斯说，背对着记者，看着炉火。  
“谁？”  
“所有人。卢瓦索男爵，胖警察，玛莎，园丁，厨师和年轻的女仆，一次也没有问过我和亚历克斯为什么一声不响地跑到那么远的地方，他们表现得就像这件事从来没有发生过。威尔金斯医生让我卧床三个月，对于一个小男孩来说就像一个世纪那么长。亚历克斯驻扎在我的房间里——他几乎把‘树屋’整个搬了过来，带着书，或者画夹，一盒弹子球，还有从厨房里偷来的各种食物，有一次甚至捧来了一只麻雀，从野猫嘴里救下来的。可怜的鸟儿在一个铺着棉絮的饼干纸盒里挣扎了两天，没有活下来。”  
记者往前俯身：“事实上，除了第二和第三幕里最为人熟知的几个章节，《永恒夏天》还有一个常被讨论的段落——”  
“日光室里的吻。”  
“那是真的吗？你们明白它的含义吗？卢瓦索先生把它描写成一个游戏，儿童对成人的天真模仿，但如果它对作者而言并不重要，为什么用这么长的篇幅？”  
普鲁登斯慢吞吞地回到摇椅上，抖了抖毯子，铺到腿上，交握起双手。  
“我说过他是我们之中更有天赋的那一个，这个天赋在于他很有说服力，不是辩护律师的那种，而是，这听起来也许很奇怪，但我觉得就像风景画家。亚历克斯改了色调，在你没有留意到的地方加了一棵树，添了阴影，留一块石头，并不起眼，但当你再见到天空的时候，你会觉得亚历克斯的颜色更适合。”  
“因此？”  
“因此，我必须遗憾地告诉你那只是亚历克斯的想象。他写的那个‘游戏’，尽管听起来很可爱，并没有发生过，我们那时候都只是孩子，一对玩伴，更准确地说。”  
“那么，纯属虚构？”  
“亚历克斯着手写这一段之前，我们有过一场——委婉地说——不愉快的争执，那时候我们的关系正处于，”普鲁登斯瞥了一眼小铁箱里的旧信，好像要从那里寻找信心，“处于一个低谷。他想用这种方式寻找1940年的我，他更喜欢那一个我。他以为我永远也不会看到这一份手稿。”  
“你也更喜欢过去的自己吗？”  
“多么精巧的哲学问题。”普鲁登斯露出微笑，盯着窗外的雨看了好一会，摇摇头，“抱歉，里弗斯先生，我不知道。”  
“你介意我再问一个问题吗？”  
“不介意。”  
“你后来找到你母亲了吗？”  
“始终没有。”普鲁登斯垂下视线，抚平毯子的皱褶，“9月15日，两架斯图卡轰炸机夷平了我家所在的那条街。没有人知道她有没有去防空洞，我们也找不到她的遗体。在官方档案上，她处于失踪状态。她把我送上火车的时候就是我们见的最后一面了。”  
“我很遗憾。”  
“谢谢。”  
录音笔指示灯安静地闪烁。  
“里弗斯先生。”  
“是的？”  
“到这里，你有没有发现亚历克斯的故事里缺了什么角色？”  
记者抿起嘴唇，用圆珠笔轻轻敲打笔记本：“母亲？”  
“是的。书房里有她的照片，但从没有人提起卢瓦索男爵夫人。关于她的事我是后来才听说的——十几年之后，我第一次从牛津回到康沃尔——全是碎片，而且自相矛盾，有人说她住在布莱顿，另一些人坚称她事实上在伦敦，和年轻的情人住在一起，情人们，复数。亚历克斯的说法是男爵夫人有肺病，所以长期住在‘北部’，他从没有说明是北部哪里，也许他根本不知道，也许‘肺病’这个说法是乔治和莱拉编出来安慰他的。无论如何，我只见过她一次，在乔治的婚礼上，她匆匆露面，悄悄离开，没有和任何人说话。”  
“像个影子。”  
“像个影子。”普鲁登斯给自己倒了一杯茶，热气从杯子里蒸腾而起，“我们讲到哪里了？骨折，小麻雀，十月。我和亚历克斯的第一个夏天结束了，冬天来得比我们想象中都要快。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
日光室没有壁炉，一到傍晚就变得异常阴冷，雨天也有同样的效果，但它始终是哈利最喜欢的地方。等他可以借助拐杖活动之后，每天都会艰难地下楼，像图画书里的独脚巨人一样砰嘭作响地穿过走廊，钻进日光室里。他喜欢那里占满一面墙的落地玻璃窗和吊在架子上的兰花——虽然这些娇贵的热带植物不久之后就被移到温室里去了。鹦鹉栖架不知所踪，窗外的草坪泛出一种疲惫的浅棕色。松鼠在满地落叶之中忙碌地奔跑，捡拾橡子。  
然而无所事事的好日子很快到头了，卢瓦索男爵认为男孩们是时候重拾学业，以免“变成两个小野人”。每个星期二和星期三下午他们必须在这里上法文课，用乔治和莱拉的旧课本；威尔金斯医生星期四一早过来，检查哈利的康复情况，假如有时间的话，会临时充当地理教师，但因为镇子上开书店的丹顿太太新近生了一对双胞胎，医生一般没有这个时间。星期五下午卡尔斯顿小姐从邮局开车过来，教他们算术，通常会留下吃晚饭；另外还有星期六早上的历史。作业并不比在学校的时候少，男孩们每晚愁眉苦脸地在楼上书房的壁炉旁边琢磨分数和语法。炉火温暖，灯光催人入睡，每当他们忍不住闭上眼睛的时候卢瓦索男爵就会用力敲桌子，把他们吓醒。  
亚历克斯不喜欢这个安排，但还是接受了，偷偷地对父亲的背影吐舌头。法文对他来说不是问题，但哈利的进度慢得多，唯一会说的完整句子是“房间里有一只猫”。他们很快就确定了一个互助方案，亚历克斯替哈利做变位练习，哈利负责两人份的算术作业。可惜卢瓦索男爵不到一个星期就察觉了这个小诡计，把壁炉边的桌椅搬开，分别放到书房的两端，把这两个自作聪明的学生远远地隔开。  
星期天和星期一是休息日，但哈利的活动范围有限，大部分时间只是坐在喷泉旁边。莱尔参军之后，再也没有人打理喷泉，树叶和淤泥再一次铺满池底，水浅而浑浊，看上去就像泥浆。花园在深秋呈现出另一副面貌，棕色、褐色和灰色缓慢扩散，直至浸透灌木、玫瑰花架和草地。一场雨过后，最后一点依附在树枝上的枯叶落尽了，松鼠和鸟儿也就此消失。玛莎给哈利织了围巾，太大了，简直是一张深蓝色的毯子。他时常裹着这条厚围巾坐在台阶上，拐杖放在一边，拿着根本没打算看的书，对着光秃秃的树枝发呆。不久前亚历克斯和他在这棵树下埋葬了那只饱受折磨的麻雀。  
11月15日，乔治仍然下落不明。他们最后得知的消息是，他的小队被追赶到海峡上空，随后就和基地失去了联络。一个跳伞逃生的飞行员确认乔治的战斗机被击中，但他不能肯定乔治有没有跳伞或者迫降。莱尔，园丁的小儿子，同样没有音讯。电话和电报时常中断，就好像外面的世界都在迅速沉没，而他们身处的西南小村是最后的孤岛。即使偶尔有消息传进来，也都同样惨淡，11月17日，伯明翰遭到轰炸；五天之后是南安普顿，人们传言这个港口城市除了烧焦的瓦砾，什么都没剩下。11月28日，轮到利物浦。  
11月29日，星期五，卡尔斯顿小姐送来了电报。  
她是骑自行车来的，气喘吁吁，因为民用汽油供应暂时停止了，还不知道什么时候会恢复。她肯定已经看过内容了，因为当她把电报交给玛莎的时候是微笑着的，脸颊通红，不知道是因为骑车还是因为兴奋。电报是乔治发来的，非常简短，说一切都好，他会在圣诞节回来。  
而他确实信守诺言。乔治·卢瓦索在1940年12月21日晚到达，独自坐火车来的，事先没有通知任何人。男孩们第二天早餐时间才见到他，已经换下了空军制服，穿上了宽松的旧衬衫和费尔岛毛衣，右前臂裹着绷带。看见亚历克斯的时候他站了起来，微笑着，单手抱起这个一头扑进他怀里的小男孩。  
“早上好，普鲁登斯先生。”把弟弟放回地上的时候，乔治说，揉了揉哈利的头发，哈利留意到他的左眼眉骨边缘多了一道明显的疤痕，“我听说爸爸强迫你们练习法语。”  
“没有强迫。”男爵放下报纸，从餐桌另一端插嘴。  
“早上好。”哈利悄声回答，不确定乔治有没有听见。  
“莱拉不打算回来吗？”  
“她去布莱顿了。”卢瓦索男爵简短地回答。  
哈利没有听到接下来的对话，玛莎一听见“布莱顿”就把男孩们带了出去，给他们戴上帽子和手套，催促他们到花园去玩。这是个晴天，但风很大，寒冷刺骨，两个男孩在外面待了不够十分钟就钻进温室，穿过成排放在架子上的热带植物。这个明亮的玻璃房很温暖，然而潮湿，令人不快的水汽像湿帆布一样盖下来。男孩们打开侧门，跑过寒风阵阵的回廊，溜进日光室。亚历克斯拿起铅笔和笔记本——他最近常常在这个笔记本里写写画画，但不愿意让哈利看里面的内容——把几个软垫踢到落地窗边，坐下，盯着橡树看了一会，又转过头来，看着哈利。  
“我觉得他不太一样了。”  
“乔治？”  
“是的。”  
“为什么？”  
亚历克咬着铅笔，又把目光移到外面的橡树上，它的叶子迟迟没有落尽，只是变成了一种焦糖般的金棕色，这些叶子很可能会熬过一整个冬天，到早春才凋落。“我不知道怎么说。”亚历克斯低声回答，更像是对铅笔而不是哈利说话，“就好像他并不在这里一样。”  
这让哈利感到困惑，还有不安。在他们眼中，乔治就是故事里的英雄，已经满二十岁，一个遥不可及的年龄。况且乔治会驾驶战斗机，参加过真正的空战，在男孩们的想象里，这样的人是无所不能的，不应该质疑他的真实性。他提出了以上这些论点，但亚历克斯不愿意继续这个话题，拖着软垫缩进画架和墙壁之间的小空隙里。  
在接下来的几天里，哈利也察觉到了这种“不太一样”。他们第一天见到的那个乔治仿佛只是过去的残影，很快就消散了。现在这个失而复得的乔治少言寡语，不愿意谈论皇家空军，更不愿意谈论过去两个月的经历；即使参与对话，也带着一种心不在焉的神色，好像刚刚从很远的地方回来。他每天都外出散步，不论晴雨，一去就是五六个小时，消失在花园墙外的荒芜旷野上。  
有一次男孩们坚持和他一起去，准确来说是亚历克斯坚持，哈利是不情愿的跟班。乔治没有拒绝，也没有表现出多少热情，穿上外套，径直走出门外。  
乔治走得很快，像是急着摆脱什么。哈利远远落在后面，他不再需要拐杖了，但还是不敢把所有重量放在右腿上。亚历克斯在他们两个之间跑来跑去，既要看清楚乔治往哪个方向去了，又要折返回来照顾哈利。三个人爬上长着橡树的山坡，山坡底部就是铁丝网和警告牌，挡在海滩前面。两个男孩喘着气跟上来的时候，乔治已经坐在稀疏的草地上，看着空无一物的大海。从侧面看，他颧骨和鼻梁的棱角显得更尖锐了，像是削出来的一样。  
这是个模棱两可的阴天，没有下雨的迹象，也没有放晴的兆头。哈利和亚历克斯紧紧挤在一起，躲避横扫而来的冷风。乔治看了他们一眼，没有说什么，脱下外套，把他们裹在里面。  
“它们快要来了。”乔治说。  
“谁？”  
“等着。”  
他们等着。十分钟之后，引擎的噪声从远处逐渐靠近，并不明显，必须仔细去听才能留意到。一架庞大的运输机掠过上空，旁边是两架护航的飓风式战斗机。三个人看着飞机消失在低垂的云层里。  
“往南安普顿去的。”乔治告诉他们，“我们总是缺零件。”  
亚历克斯问他南安普顿是怎样的。  
乔治侧过头，好像这个问题是一颗小石子，刚好击中他的脸。他形容了拥挤的停机坪和临时搭建的机库，然后，像是撕开了防线上的裂口，开始谈论男孩们从未听说过的人。米切尔，“狮鹫”小队的队长，曾经是派往法国的79中队的一员，负责教他们怎样校准机枪，修理液冷引擎，跳伞和辨认地面标识；经常在无线电里冲他们大喊大叫，质问他们是否有脑子，随后解释说“这都是为了保住你们的命，小家伙们”。还有布洛瓦，法国人，今年五月和242中队一起从敦刻尔克撤回来的，几乎不会说英语，在射击训练里击败了几乎所有人，唯一能和他一比高下的是泰瑞·霍克斯，大家叫他“泰迪”，因为他确实就和一只毛绒熊玩具一样小，他原本是轰炸机中队的机枪手，七月才被调派到战斗机中队。奥利弗·“猫咪”·道森，之所以取这个绰号，是因为他经常拿罐头火腿去喂藏在旧轮胎里的一窝流浪猫。  
“他们死了。”乔治摇摇头，像是感到困惑，“全部。”  
他们看着大海，零星几只海鸥在觅食，从空中扎进水里，几分钟之后浮起来，仰头把甩着尾巴挣扎的小鱼吞进肚子里。风刮来淤泥和海藻的浓重腥味，乔治抬起头，看向镇子的方向。  
“你们听见钟声了吗？”  
当然没有，但哈利和亚历克斯都没有勇气告诉他，钟塔早在两个月前就被炸毁了。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
1940年的圣诞节是哈利记忆中最沉闷的圣诞节，几乎没有任何庆祝。年初实行的配给制仍然持续，黄油消失已久，糖也难以买到，更别说巧克力了。幸运的是附近的农户仍然养着足够的牛和禽鸟，他们从来不缺肉类、马铃薯和鸡蛋，偶尔还能买到一点珍贵的牛奶和面粉。不过随着冬天到来，这些稀缺商品也一并断供了。  
去年的装饰品被挖了出来：褪色的丝带和皱巴巴的纸花，点缀壁炉架和餐桌，它们就是节日气氛的全部来源了。男孩们偷偷溜进平常锁着门的储藏室，探索里面落满灰尘的宝藏。哈利在靠墙的架子上见到了失踪的鹦鹉栖架，旁边还有一些用布蒙起来的长方形。他揭开防尘布，露出下面的画，水彩，画的是花园和喷泉，另一张是小礼拜堂，一丛碧绿叶芽暗示这是一个明亮的春日。右下角都有一个用白色颜料签的大写字母E。亚历克斯踮起脚尖，越过哈利的肩膀看着几张画。  
“这是我妈妈画的。”  
“她在哪里？”  
“疗养院。”  
“她病了吗？”  
“肺病，从我很小的时候开始就住在疗养院里。乔治告诉我的，我不太记得她了——看，餐巾环在这里。”亚历克斯拖出一个小木盒，打开，拿起其中一个雕刻着小雪花和冬青叶的银制品，冲哈利晃了晃。他们把这盒当啷作响的金属物送到厨房，玛莎心不在焉地道谢。她正在准备烤苹果派用的面糊，手上沾满蛋清。  
圣诞节前一天早上，所有人都挤进了镇子里那个破旧的小电影院，等着看大半年以来的第一部新闻影片。哈利坐在乔治和亚历克斯中间，入迷地看着屏幕上的黑白图像。最开始是首相的下议院讲话，这个他们已经在收音机里听过不止一次了，但配合着会动的影像更令人振奋；然后是战争场面，港口里歪斜的驱逐舰，坍塌的市政厅，搬运物资的皇家工程兵，还有跑过停机坪的战斗机机师。  
乔治看到这里就起身离开了放映厅。  
亚历克斯也站起来，想跟着他出去，后面的观众发出不耐烦的声音。卢瓦索男爵拉住了他的小儿子，让他坐下。“让他走。”男爵悄声说，“乔治只是需要些新鲜空气。”  
放映结束之后他们在码头找到了乔治，独自坐在防波堤边缘，看着港口。以前这里停泊着的都是小渔船和挂着彩旗的游船，还有去往朴茨茅斯的渡轮。但这些民用船只现在都被待修的舰船取代了，一些已经整修一新，大多数还带着被炸弹撕开的可怕裂口，不同程度地倾侧着。岸边扔着一辆小推车，那种兜售棉花糖和其他小零食的，彩漆仍然鲜艳，但里面堆满垃圾，轮子已经被不知道谁卸走了。男孩们跑到身边的时候乔治又露出那种似是而非的微笑，把外套搭到手臂上，任由亚历克斯抓住他的手，把他带回汽车旁边。  
回去的路上没有人说话。  
圣诞晚餐和平常的晚餐没什么区别，只是多了一道好不容易拼凑起来的甜点，换了一套餐具，还有套着小雪花餐巾环的白棉布巾。男孩们受到郑重警告，不要把酱汁溅到上面，因为“看在上帝份上，哪里都买不到肥皂了”。灯火管制仍然生效，窗帘紧紧拉着，四角仔细封好，以免光线漏出去，毕竟谁也不能保证圣诞夜不会有空袭。五根蜡烛就是全部的光源，仅仅照亮了长桌的前三分之一，大半个餐厅淹没在阴影里。在亚历克斯的催促下，乔治坐到窗边的钢琴前，弹起了《听天使高声唱》，然后是《静夜》，甚至还给男孩们伴奏了一小段《跑，兔子快跑》，随后合上琴盖，声称其他任何音乐都超出了他的能力范围。  
男孩们在蛋酒上桌之前就被赶回卧室，因为座钟已经敲响了十一下，远远超过了平常的睡觉时间，反对无效。卧室里的老式暖炉已经点燃了，但哈利换上睡衣的时候还是冷得发抖。他爬进被子里，从枕头下面摸出妈妈的手帕。玫瑰的气味已经无迹可寻，就像咒语消失一样，手帕变成了寻常的物件，无法和其他物件区分开来。哈利把手帕握在手里，在毛毯和被子下缩成小小一团，试图尽快暖起来。  
——  
“我最后一次和家人过圣诞节是在1938年。父亲买了一棵冬青树，很小，我记得他把树夹在腋下带回家来，仿佛那是一把长了叶子的扫帚。我们挪走扶手椅，把树放到窗边。妈妈和我花了一个下午往上面挂装饰品——那时候还没有那种连成一串的漂亮小灯泡，我们用的是丝带和彩纸。妈妈烤了各种大小的蛋糕和姜饼，主要是为了分给邻居，炫耀她自己的手艺。我的任务主要是在厨房和客厅里乱转，偷吃各种能吃的东西。我们把特别大的一块蛋糕送给了对门的巴特勒一家。38年他们的儿子还没有参军，如果我没记错的话，在贸易公司工作，进口茶叶，是个普通办事员。”  
“还有糖果，糖果是一个重要的界碑，里弗斯先生，把我的世界分成了一个‘之前’和‘之后’。‘之前’，只要你想吃，总是有的，最大的苦恼是如何存下几个便士，不要乱花。我根本无法想象接下来的七年里这些好东西会不复存在，但话又说回来，没有人能想象到，预测未来对我们贫瘠的小脑袋来说太不公平了。”普鲁登斯用食指敲了敲自己的右侧太阳穴。  
记者礼貌地笑了笑。  
“乔治第二天一早就走了，六点左右。如果不是座钟的报时声把我吵醒了的话，我是不会知道的。车停在门前的碎石路上，从我的窗户只能看见后半截。乔治已经换上了制服，看起来比他的实际年龄更老。我看着他和玛莎道别，钻进副驾驶座，车沿着碎石路开走了。还要过许多年，我才会再次见到乔治。”  
“除此之外，这是个普通的早晨。厨房里没有人，也没有新鲜面包，因为厨师回家去了。我吃了一点昨晚剩下的冷肉，像往常一样去了日光室，但那里实在太冷了，于是我上楼到书房去了。西侧楼梯平常就很阴森，大冬天早上就显得更可怕了，我总觉得自己听见背后有脚步声，于是一路狂奔，到了书房的壁炉前才停下。”  
“我原本的计划是看书，我差不多把《茵梦湖》 读完了，现在看来这本小说未免有点不祥，‘我曾经了解那朵睡莲，可那已经是很久很久以前的事了’，像个事先编排好的悲伤预言——我能看出来你不相信这种故作神秘的疯话，里弗斯先生，我年轻时也不相信。总而言之，我没有找到我的书，却找到了亚历克斯的笔记本，压在法文课本下面。”  
“我明白我应该把笔记本留在原处，假装没有发现，但我很好奇，而且整栋房子静悄悄的，像是没有人住在里面一样，这给了我一点不该有的勇气。我把笔记本抽出来，翻开。”  
“亚历克斯的字总是很整齐，比我的有条理多了，小写h和f都拖得很长，如果写得很匆忙，就像一团细铁丝，我从来都看不懂他偶尔留在床头柜上的潦草便笺，每次我抱怨的时候，他就会说‘哈利，下次我就写在你脸上’。”普鲁登斯轻轻摇头，对着窗户微笑，眼睛周围的细纹变得更明显了，“我跑题了，是吗？是的。亚历克斯在那个小笔记本里写了一个故事，我想这是他的第一篇作品，至少是认真写下来的第一篇。他描述了一座建在荒野里的房子，周围栽着玫瑰和橡树。里面住着姓梅韦德的一家人，他们每天侍弄玫瑰，培育新的品种，一切都很好，除了一件怪事。”  
“一个暴风雨天，起居室的窗户被吹开了，雨水浸湿了地毯，梅韦德先生清理地毯的时候发现了几根灰色的羽毛，‘也许是避雨的鸟儿’，他想，并没有多加注意。然而几天之后，房子里开始出现怪声，听起来像是有某种带爪子的动物在木地板上奔跑。这声音刚开始只是在下雨天出现，到后来不管什么天气都会出现，有一次梅韦德家的女儿甚至还见到了一闪而过的黑影。”  
“全家人把房子搜索了一遍，最小的角落也没有放过，但一无所获。爪子在地上刮擦的怪声一旦入夜就会出现，有人拿着烛台跑到楼上查看的时候就消失无踪。渐渐地，没有人敢谈论这只从未露面的怪物，更没有人能抓住它，但是它成为了所有人的阴影。”  
“有一天早上，梅韦德家的大儿子消失了。没有预兆，没有痕迹。”  
“我看得太过入迷，根本没有听见亚历克斯是什么时候进来的，他从我手里抢走笔记本，用力推了我一下，我完全没有防备，直接摔到地上。他紧紧抓着笔记本，我还没来得及爬起来，他大步走到壁炉旁边，把笔记本扔进火里。”  
“梅韦德一家和有爪子的怪物永远地消失了。”  
“他走了，自那天之后不再和我说话，即使在同一张桌子上吃饭也假装没看见我。他不再到我的房间去，也不在日光室出现。有时候我会看见他带着墨丘利在花园里散步，他从来没有抬起头，我也不知道他有没有留意到我在看他。”  
普鲁登斯长长地呼了一口气，看着自己的手背。  
“十二月的最后一天下起了雨夹雪，1940年到此为止。”


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
一月。  
海雾频发，犹如雪崩，大团大团地砸在海岸上，翻滚着，吞没了结霜的灰棕色田野。从窗户往外看，仿佛除了大宅之外的事物都不存在了，连鸟叫声也听不到。日光室太冷，不能久留；厨房成了最理想的避难所，温暖，昏暗，食物近在咫尺。亚历克斯不理睬他之后，哈利恢复了一开始的游离状态，在房间和房间之间游荡，独自在壁炉旁边靠书本消磨时间。邮局的卡尔斯顿小姐现在每两周才来一次，大多数时候并没有信件和电报，只是过来聊天。从她那里，哈利听说超过一半从伦敦来避难的孩子已经在圣诞前后被父母接回去了。这个消息令他充满期待，甚至偷偷去问卡尔斯顿小姐，能不能发一封电报到伦敦，后者面有难色，犹豫了好一会，还是答应了。哈利每天都侧耳留意门铃，希望母亲马上出现，带他回家；然而时间一周接一周地过去，希望的气球逐渐缩小，最后完全萎蔫下去了。  
男孩仍然在书房里一起上课，哈利在亚历克斯的桌子上留各种小纸条，试图道歉，问他关于一些鸡毛蒜皮事的意见，画小张的涂鸦，询问某个法文单词的正确上下文，再次道歉，乃至直截了当地问亚历克斯要怎样才愿意理睬他，从来没有任何回应。亚历克斯的态度逐渐从视而不见转换成一种冷冰冰的礼貌。哈利原本松了一口气，但很快就发现这比视而不见更糟糕，亚历克斯对他说的话仅限于“早上好”和“请把铅笔递给我”，仿佛哈利是一个必须保持距离的陌生人。这让哈利感到沮丧，这种沮丧随后又变成了恼火。男孩们开启了一场新的比赛，看谁能表现得更冷漠、更讽刺，两只虚张声势的幼犬，互相亮出小小的尖牙。男爵看起来没有留意到孩子们之间的不妥，就算留意到了，也没有插手的意思。  
“你们两个怎么回事？”  
这么质问的是玛莎，在一个下着雨夹雪的早晨。她戴着眼镜在织一件注定又没有主人的毛衣；哈利像往常一样紧挨着厨房的大壁炉，躲在书里。他假装没听见玛莎的话，但玛莎不打算轻易放过这件事，放下毛衣针，轻轻从男孩手里拿走了书，把问题重复了一遍。  
“什么？”哈利反问，以便为自己多争取一点思考时间。他伸手想把书拿回来，但玛莎把它推得更远。  
“你知道我在说什么，亲爱的。”  
“我们没什么。”  
“你们两个之前一秒都不愿意分开，现在就像死对头。”  
哈利想告诉她笔记本的事，梅韦德一家，看不见的怪物，消失的长子；警告她这怪物仍然活在亚历克斯的脑海里，在阴影里发出响尾蛇一样的咝咝声。但偷窥别人的秘密已经足够糟糕了，再分享出去就是更恶劣的背叛。  
“没什么。”哈利把这说辞重复了一遍，绕过桌子，拿起书，离开了厨房。  
那天之后他就不再长时间待在厨房了，而是像只小乌鸦一样，迅速掠过，偷了食物就逃回卧室。他正是在这段时间里重新开始画画，用铅笔和纸，不仅是因为蜡笔过于孩子气，也因为纸和其他东西一样紧缺，必须珍惜着用，反复擦掉再画。哈利画了沿着海岸行驶的火车，扫把一样的小圣诞树，扳道工的摇椅和小狗。然后，几乎可以说不可避免地，他开始描绘梅韦德一家的怪物。哈利把很多时间花在这上面，想象了好几个版本，其中一个是一团带翅膀的、占满大半张纸的阴影，另外一个看上去像长了爪子的蟒蛇，还有一个版本是一张长满尖牙的嘴，嵌在扭曲的、没有形状的身体上。在他的画里，哈利揭开了梅韦德一家的屋顶，阳光和雨水一同洒落在形态模糊的怪物身上，它尖叫着逃跑了，一缕石墨组成的黑烟向画纸的边缘逃窜。  
他想把这些画给亚历克斯看，但后者感冒了，没再到书房里来，玛莎也不让哈利到亚历克斯的卧室去（“他发烧了，而且你最好不要被传染，我可没有精力照顾两个生病的小麻烦鬼。”）。哈利在走廊上来来回回地走了好几趟，下定决心，打消决心，又重新说服自己，把攥得皱巴巴的画塞进门缝里。一种突如其来的恐慌和难堪慑住了他，哈利飞快地逃回了自己的房间，关上门，好像害怕画在纸上的怪物会活过来似的。  
——  
普鲁登斯在小铁箱里摸索了一会，挪开一沓旧信，从最下面翻出三四张折成方形的纸，展开，抚平。画纸布满折痕，边缘已经泛黄开裂，但铅笔画出的笨拙线条还是清晰可见，出自一个九岁孩童的手。房子是歪斜的，屋顶像锅盖一样揭开了，膨胀的太阳之下，形似飓风的黑色线条从中逃离。  
“亚历克斯告诉过我，他还留着许多这些没用的小东西，我从没见过——因为懒惰，不是因为他故意藏起来了。我和他后来在杜松街55号一起住的公寓，卧室大小和一个火柴盒差不多，我的行李箱和便携打字机占了最多的空间，没法收起来，你知道的，我随时都要出发跑新闻，经常是凌晨。亚历克斯喜欢工作到凌晨，所以电话响起的时候他往往刚睡着，他恨我的编辑，你可以猜到是什么原因。我们吻别的时候他总是会说‘再见，水手’。这是他最喜欢的玩笑，‘再见，水手’，因为。”  
普鲁登斯忽然不说话了，站起来，走到窗边，看着外面的雨，用指节擦了擦眼睛。记者移开目光，假装没有留意。他拿起杯子，试探着喝了一口半温的茶，皱起眉，往里面倒了一勺砂糖。  
“雨似乎没那么大了。”普鲁登斯说，声音听起来没什么异常，只是虚弱了一些。  
“我想是的，普鲁登斯先生。”  
“以前来过布列塔尼吗，里弗斯先生？”  
“只去过圣布里厄，度假，连下了五天雨，整个假期都是靠威士忌、电视和扑克牌度过的。有一天我们冒险到海滩上去了，吹坏了两把伞，淋得透湿。那是七月份，顺带一提。”  
普鲁登斯冲玻璃笑了笑，推开了窗户。潮湿的冷风像一列失控的火车一样撞进来，雨滴滴答答地洒在地毯上，壁炉里的火焰颤抖起来。记者打了个寒颤，一手按住被吹得哗啦作响的笔记本，另一手抓住了茶几上快要被吹跑的画纸。  
“我把画塞进卧室门缝里，像之前一样，不期待亚历克斯有任何反应。但玛莎第二天早上交给我一张纸，对半折起，边缘参差不齐，是从笔记本里撕下来的。里面是亚历克斯的怪物，他自己的版本，像只狰狞的火鸡，在我看来。就是你手上的第二张纸，里弗斯先生，你可以看看。”  
“赶走带爪子的怪物之后还有另一个问题：如何把梅韦德家的长子找回来？我们交换了更多的涂鸦，有时候用文字，讨论一个营救方案。玛莎是我们的荣誉信使，在两位猎人之间传递小纸片。我不知道她有没有看过纸条的内容，应该没有，对大人来说，小朋友之间的送信游戏想必很无聊。”  
“亚历克斯的想法是，怪物有一个巢穴，很远，他其实没有确定巢穴的地点在哪，有时候说在山上，有时候说在海峡的另一边，无论如何，梅韦德家的大儿子就是被带到那里去了。必须留神的是，怪物很可能不止一只，它们像储存肉干一样把受害者储存在岩洞里。他的感冒好了之后，我们把书房里所有的地图册都翻了出来，寻找怪物可能的藏身之地。不过我们最终没有完成这个计划。”  
“为什么？”  
“分神了，然后忘记了。1941年初虽然空袭的威胁减少了，但卡尔斯顿小姐又带来了新的流言。德国人据说已经用U型潜艇把间谍送上我们亲爱的岛屿，而且还有伞兵，凌晨时分悄悄空降的。人们说德国间谍可能躲在废弃的修道院和磨坊里，准备偷袭码头和机场。园丁赌咒发誓他某天晚上曾经见过可疑的降落伞从天而降，消失在海滩附近。肉店老板夫妇也说他们‘好像’曾经目击陌生人在荒野里活动，带着铁铲。孩子们被小心翼翼地锁在家里，胖警察组织了一次大搜索，把周围的教堂、谷仓和牧羊人小屋都检查了一遍，除了猫头鹰巢和一些兔子洞之外，什么都没有发现。即使如此，所有人都觉得不能掉以轻心，志愿消防队多了一个新任务：观察海滩，以防有人偷偷上岸。”  
“亚历克斯没有重写梅韦德一家的故事，写着救援计划的小纸片很多也被我们擦掉，重新画上了别的东西，另外一些弄丢了，再也没有找回来。有一段时间我们的注意力转向了战斗机，爬到屋顶上，等着‘喷火’和‘飓风’从头顶上掠过。你可以说我们之间的第一场危机和平解决了，安全起见，我等了差不多一个星期才提出，能不能看他写的其他故事，假如他还在写的话。亚历克斯答应了，把我收编为他的第一个读者。觉得冷吗，里弗斯先生？”  
“非常。”  
普鲁登斯关上窗户，把风雨和海浪声锁在外面。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
“亚历克斯的生日在四月，四月十二日，比我早两个月拿到身份证。我非常羡慕，里弗斯先生，十分想得到那张小小的纸片。你可能很难理解这种想法，毕竟身份注册制度 没有任何令人骄傲的地方，而且战争结束之后很快就废除了，我记得是1950年？”  
“很接近了，普鲁登斯先生，是1952年。”  
“当然，1952年，谢谢你，里弗斯先生。当时的规定是，你必须年满十岁才能领取身份证件，上面会写着你的名字和住址，盖章，这是为了防备德国间谍，在那个康沃尔小村里，身份证显得多余，因为大家都互相认识。但亚历克斯还是随身带着证件，有机会就展示给别人看，以便显示自己是个年满十岁的大男孩，而且在书面文件上比我大一岁，尽管我们的实际年龄差只有两个月。他开始讨论八年之后参军的可能性，玛莎一点都不喜欢这个话题，教训我们战争和故事不同，也不是什么冒险，我们最好祈祷自己这辈子都不和它沾边。”  
像是专门要为玛莎的话提供有力例证似的，一个星期不到，乔治的一封信通过饱受摧残的邮政系统，辗转寄到了康沃尔。收件人并不是卢瓦索男爵，而是“亚瑟·布莱克利先生”，他们的园丁，莱尔的父亲。一页纸，正反面都写满了。出于安全需要，信显然被情报官审查过了，一些地名和日期被涂黑了，偶尔有整个句子被抹去。  
“我有幸在[日期被删除]短暂与莱尔共事。”乔治写道，“那时候他已经是一位非常称职的‘飓风’机师，即使只接受了有限的训练，以及承担着和这些训练不成比例的巨大的压力……非常英勇，他和他所在的小队在[地名被删除]上空击落了一架‘斯图卡’轰炸机；也曾经协助[整段被删除]驱逐了纳粹侦察机。布莱克利先生，我之所以写这封信，是因为我和[地名被删除]基地的所有飞行员都希望你知道莱尔符合了所有人的期望，你有足够的理由为他感到骄傲。”  
他另起一行。  
“同样地，作为朋友和小队长，我也负有令人痛苦的义务，那就是不得不遗憾地告知，莱尔·布莱克利在[日期被删除]出战后失踪，至少两位飞行员及一位民用渔船船长目击他的战斗机被击落，但他们同时也确认莱尔成功跳伞，渔船试图前往救援，但迫于德国空军的激烈射击，未能靠近。当时”  
“当时”后面的句子戛然而止，被彻底涂黑了，墨水的颜色甚至透到纸的背面。接下来还有几个简短零散的段落，谈及迟来的搜救活动，“至今仍然未有结果”，还有一些苍白的安慰，乔治说“我们还抱有谨慎的希望，希望你也一样”，签名，信件至此为止。  
哈利和亚历克斯并不知道园丁读完这封信的反应，因为这件事是在关起门的书房里发生的，男孩们当时正在阁楼里，轮流把纸飞机掷向花园，看着它们颤抖着向灌木丛和花架坠落，偶尔会有一两架被风托起，飞到树梢上。稍后男孩们会跑下楼，把他们能够到的纸飞机捡回来，再扔一次。这是个温和的晴天，他们只留意到了邮局的车在门前停了一会，很快就开走了。接下来的几天里，他们经常看见布莱克利先生在玫瑰花架周围徘徊，也许是在等待尚未出现的花芽。  
“那些失踪的人。”普鲁登斯悄声说，记者把录音笔往前推，以免收不到他的声音，“给我们带来的悲伤比死者更多。你要去哪里给莱尔留一束花呢？多佛崖边，霍恩彻奇空军基地，还是干脆驾船出海？只要我们乐意，我们现在能查到关于莱尔·布莱克利的所有档案，他的体检报告，驾驶的飞机型号，出勤记录，空战报告，可是有什么用处呢？就像我母亲，我挖掘出了我有权挖出的所有资料，那天不是她的值勤日，所以她不在红十字会，应该是在家里。空袭警报响起的时候她是不是跑到街上，但没来得及到达防空洞或者地铁站？又或者她决定躲进那个不够深的地下室，被埋在瓦砾下面，无法逃离最后的大火？你不得不永远拿这些猜测来折磨自己，试着堵上这个空洞。”  
“布莱克利先生的长子战后回来了，右脚掌被截肢了，是逃出战俘营之后，在旷野里冻伤的。后来离开康沃尔去别处工作了，我不知道是哪里。布莱克利先生一直留在大宅里，为了照顾莱尔留下的玫瑰，我想。这些玫瑰甚至赢过当地的一次园艺比赛。‘布莱克利’玫瑰，卢瓦索庄园的明星花卉。”  
“我和亚历克斯幸福地梦游着经历了这一切，我之所以说幸福，不是因为远离战火——那时候还时不时有空袭，几乎所有日用品都实行配给制，商店里基本没有东西可买——而是因为我们许多年后才明白它们的恐怖之处。那时候我们最大的困扰不过是‘树屋’坍塌了，变成了一个堆满碎石的深坑，没人知道是什么时候发生的，我们已经一整个冬天没有到那里去了。幸好天气已经足够暖和，我们又可以整天在室外玩耍。亚历克斯想教我马球，但我们只有一匹马，我们不得不临时变通，发明出一种改良的槌球游戏，墨丘利只需要当我们的裁判就行了。”  
“五月中旬的一个下午，我们从马球场回来的时候，门厅里站着一个陌生人。”普鲁登斯盯着炉火看了一会，摇摇头，“说‘陌生人’并不公平，我认识她，只是已经完全把她忘到脑后。她原本在和玛莎说话，看见我的时候就跑了过来，像只特别大特别蓬松的粉色袋熊一样，抱住了我，问我是否还好，记不记得她是谁。我当然记得，康妮·帕克，娘家姓普鲁登斯，我父亲的姐姐。”  
她是来带走哈利的。她花了很多时间才找到外甥的下落，是的，她短暂地在这个村子里居住了一段时间，但她的丈夫，帕克先生，在婚后第一年就和她一起搬到了苏塞克斯，没有留下邮寄地址，恐怕这就是误会的根源，哈利的母亲一直以为帕克一家还在康沃尔。她很高兴看见哈利被照顾得很周到，但这个孩子最好还是和真正的亲戚待在一起。她开了很久的车从苏塞克斯赶过来，如果哈利能尽快收拾行李离开就再好不过了。  
玛莎沉默地听完了她冗长的解说，说了句“不好意思”，径直到楼上去找卢瓦索男爵，不一会就下来邀请康妮上去，但是“不需要带着哈利，男孩们能自己照顾自己。”  
“她是谁？”亚历克斯问。  
“康妮姑妈，我爸的姐姐。”  
“你不会走的，对吗？你住在这里。”  
哈利不知道答案。  
康妮姑妈和男爵的谈话一直进行到晚饭时间，出于礼节，自然要邀请这位穿着粉色外套的帕克太太留下用晚餐。哈利和亚历克斯坐在往常的位置上，时不时紧张地看对方一眼。卢瓦索男爵一直等到甜点上桌，才宣布帕克太太今晚会留下过夜，而哈利需要收拾好想带走的东西，明天一早和法定监护人一起离开。他说得很慢，像是每一个词语都长了倒刺，勾住了喉咙。“我们非常感激年轻的普鲁登斯先生给了我们值得怀念的一年。”他最后说道，温和地看着哈利，但哈利的注意力在亚历克斯身上，后者推开面前的餐盘，低声说了句“抱歉”，离开了餐厅。  
“他没有和我道别，就像他拒绝和乔治道别一样。玛莎找过他，但亚历克斯不在自己的房间里，我猜他躲在阁楼的松木衣箱后面，但我没有时间去找他。康妮姑妈和我就着一支蜡烛收拾行李——不敢开灯，怕光会透出去，引起德国飞机的注意——我不想和她说话，但康妮姑妈一个人就能说三个人的话，抨击疏散计划是多么的不可靠，重申她花了很多功夫才弄明白我被送到这个偏僻的角落来了，抱怨乡村小路根本不适合开车。我只是听着，尽力不要表现出伤心的样子。”  
“我们第二天一早就走了，玛莎站在门前台阶上，不停地用围裙擦眼睛。我看着亚历克斯的窗户，但那里一直拉着窗帘。我又走过了那条碎石路，康妮姑妈的车停在围墙外面。就在我们开过荒野的时候。”  
普鲁登斯犹豫了一会，轻轻敲着摇椅扶手，瞥了一眼录音笔。  
“接下来这件事，我不太确定自己是亲眼看见的，还是后来梦到的。就在车开过荒野的时候，我觉得我看见了查莉丝，那只棕色的母狐，左眼旁边有一小撮白色的毛。三只小狐狸在草丛里玩耍。我记得查莉丝的眼睛，湿润，有那种动物才有的天真，以及彻底的漠不关心，并不理解，也并不想理解人类的世界。也就是那时候，我忽然意识到，我忘了拿走母亲的手帕。”


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
微弱的铃声从房子深处传来。  
“午饭。”普鲁登斯向记者解释，“听起来就像寄宿学校里用的那种铃，不是吗？来这里之前，我已经许多年没听过这种声音了。我必须邀请你一起吃午饭了，里弗斯先生，最近的餐厅在二十多公里之外，来回一趟很不划算。虽然这里的厨房偶尔也会做出可怕的千层面，但蘑菇黑麦煎饼还是非常不错的。”  
“这些信？”  
“可以留在这里。”  
记者带走了录音笔。两人穿过漆成灰绿色的曲折过道，走向餐厅。普鲁登斯在前面，而里弗斯，出于礼貌，跟在两步之后。疗养院的餐厅是一个被玻璃包裹的宽敞空间，天晴的时候应该十分宜人，但此刻在风雨拍打下显得非常脆弱，好像随时都会垮塌下来。他们找了一张靠近暖炉的空桌子，等待餐点上桌。  
普鲁登斯吃得很少，好像进餐对他来说只剩下符号化的意义，一个象征性的举动。记者饥肠辘辘——他今天太早出发，而且在冷雨里跋涉了许久——吃下了两份黑麦煎饼，它们确实美味，温热柔软，略微有些脆，裹着用黄油煎过的白蘑菇，洒了一点点盐和黑椒。  
餐厅一直很冷清，从头到尾都不超过十个人，大多数是像普鲁登斯这样的长者；一位穿着羊毛开衫的老太太笑眯眯地盯着记者看了半小时，喊他“亲爱的波里斯”，招手让他过去；照顾她的护士解释说“桑德斯太太从来都是这样的，没人知道波里斯是谁”。还有一个脸色苍白、带着氧气瓶来的中年男人，一边咀嚼黑麦煎饼，一边翻阅一本关于波斯历史的大部头。  
咖啡还剩一半的时候，雨停了。一丝晦暗的阳光从云层的裂缝里漏下来，翻涌着的海水从铁青褪成一种易于接近的淡藻绿色。两人返回会客室取了外套，从侧门离开，穿过积水的门廊，踏上被大雨和海浪洗刷过的石滩。风迎面扑来，潮湿，冷冽，染着盐和淤泥的气味，到处都是横七竖八的海草，散发出浓烈的腥味。他们向西南方向走去，因为普鲁登斯记得那边有座灯塔。  
“我在康妮家里住到战争结束。”围巾被吹开了，普鲁登斯抓住末端，重新系好，塞进外套里，“那是一个充满婴儿哭声、马铃薯汤和碎布料的世界，他们总共有四个孩子，最大的十一岁，最小的只有六个月，我和表兄利亚姆分享一个卧室。康妮姑妈最大的兴趣除了琢磨怎样利用有限的配给食材喂饱五个孩子，就是用各种布片给我们拼凑出衬衫和毛巾。她的丈夫，我的帕克姑父，在造船厂工作，修理驱逐舰——这工作当时是保密的，我们还以为他是个普通木工，只是碰巧在码头上班而已。三年之后的春末，许多战舰在港口聚集，每隔几小时就有‘喷火’战斗机轰隆作响地飞过。穿着制服的海军军官一户接一户地敲门，告诫我们留意陌生人，不准随意谈论船只和飞机的动向。不过我们唯一见到的陌生人就是海军基地里的美国兵，非常吵闹，还喜欢莫名其妙地大笑，但我还是喜欢他们，因为他们会给我们这些小孩分发巧克力曲奇和糖果——巧克力！里弗斯先生，我们至少有四年没尝过这玩意了。夏天过后我们才意识到，集结在那里的船和飞机全都是参与诺曼底登陆的。”  
前面出现了一个退潮形成的水坑，六七米长，深及小腿，一只指甲盖那么大的苍白小蟹在他们走近的时候飞快地逃跑，窜到一块卵石下面，消失不见。老人和记者慢吞吞地绕过水坑，石子在鞋底喀嚓作响。灯塔尚未出现在视野之内。  
“1946年秋天，父亲回来了。坦白地说我们都非常惊讶，因为所有人都默认他战死在欧洲了。我已经有七年没见过他了，连一封信也没有。我觉得很尴尬，他多半也是，只是掩饰得比我好。他想念的是一个把他奉为英雄的八岁男孩，结果回来时见到的却是一个阴郁的青少年。我想这就是为什么他把我送到寄宿学校，而不是离家更近的那家中学。”  
“生活似乎一度恢复了‘正常’，相对战时而言。家已经不存在了，我们于是在政府提供的临时落脚处住了半年左右，爸爸重新在银行里找到工作，这才搬出了那个空荡荡的水泥盒子，租了一个更小的地方。我只有圣诞节才回来，大部分时间只有爸爸一个人在那里。”  
“1948年复活节，父亲到学校来看我，和他一起来的还有一位女士，卷发，穿了一件棕色披肩。爸爸说她的名字叫苏西，在退伍军人俱乐部工作，帮了他很多忙。苏西和她的女儿——我的继妹特里莎——已经搬进了我们的公寓里。他们打算夏天结婚，正在物色更大的房子。我对此没有意见，更准确地说是没有什么感觉，我和我父亲早就住在不同的世界里了。”  
“这几年里，你和卢瓦索先生就这样失去联络了吗？”记者问，跳上一块湿滑的礁石。  
“他给我写过一两封信，然后就再没有收到了。我回到了伦敦，康妮姑妈和我的表亲们也搬了一次家，没有留下邮寄地址。”  
“但你是知道他的地址的。”  
“是的。”普鲁登斯心不在焉地回答，眺望着地平线，“这么说吧，我当时有别的事情要担心。新学校，两个新的家庭成员。看，里弗斯先生，灯塔。”  
记者至少花了一分钟，才找到伫立在远处岩礁上的灯塔，浪拍打着礁石，溅起泡沫状的水花。和诺曼底海岸那些可爱的、专门用于吸引游人的塔楼不同，这个灯塔看起来荒僻而冷漠，连鲜艳的红漆都不能掩盖这一点。记者拉紧了外套，低下头，跟着普鲁登斯向灯塔走去。  
——  
1952年，牛津。  
父亲把车停在离高街还有两个路口的地方，再次问哈利是否真的不需要帮忙。哈利再次重申不需要，把行李搬下去，道别，站在路边看着车开走。  
写着地址的纸条在外套口袋里，但哈利已经把地址记熟了。首要问题是，他得知道自己此刻在哪里，这个城市已经习惯了迷茫的新学生，没有人多看他一眼。三次问路和两次路过同一条小巷之后，哈利总算找到了他接下来几年的落脚点。宿舍是栋不起眼的木石建筑，出于他不能理解的原因，门并不开往街道的方向，因此人们不得不先钻进仅仅容得下一个人和一辆自行车的窄巷，绕进杂草丛生的花园，才能到达狭窄的门厅——那里今天挤满行李箱，不停有人进出，互相挡道，撞到手肘和肩膀，低声道歉。哈利小心翼翼地跨过各式箱子和忘在地上的马球棍，走到门房面前。  
门房是个沉默寡言的老人，头上只剩下耳朵旁边有一撮白发。他让哈利在一张表格上签名，把钥匙交给他，没有告诉他在几楼。钥匙吊牌上写着“201”，哈利便提着行李寻找楼梯。四个年轻学生正好跑下来，争论着什么，把木楼梯踩得咚咚作响，像是完全没有察觉到哈利的存在，差点踢翻他的箱子。哈利缩到墙边，让他们过去，然后继续往上走。  
201就在楼梯旁边，能清楚听到楼下的噪音。木门打开的时候发出难听的叽嘎声，铰链需要上油了。这个小房间散发出旧书的气味，陈旧的木地板凹凸不平，幸而没有虫蛀的迹象。家具就只有单人床，写字台，衣柜和一把硬邦邦的木椅子。哈利把行李拖进来，打开窗户，外面是内院一角，能看到空荡荡的葡萄架。夏天的尾巴还没有完全消散，开谢了的花倒伏在小路上，微风带来了一种颓败的甜味。  
走廊上又传来一阵喧哗，还是刚才飞奔下楼的那四个人，可以预见他以后不得不习惯这些噪音了。哈利两步跨过房间，准备去关门，但一个学生先他一步推开门，把头探进来，看了哈利一眼，似乎意识到走错了，他咕哝了一句抱歉，走了。脚步声往楼下移动，不一会又折返，砰砰的敲门声响起。  
哈利刚刚打开行李箱，抱着一堆衬衫和毛衣，原地犹豫了一会，把它们丢到写字台上，打开了门。又是刚才那个学生，金发，穿着衬衫和鹅灰色毛衣背心，没系领带。另外三个人挤在走廊上探头探脑，好奇地打量着哈利。  
“我是对的，我在表格上看见你的名字了。你一定要跟我们去喝一杯，没有人想待在这个发霉的地方。”  
哈利看着他，半张开嘴，不知道该如何回答。  
“哈利·普鲁登斯。”金发的不速之客说，哈利突然意识到这个人看起来就像当年二十岁的乔治·卢瓦索，只是酒窝让他看上去温和多了，“我是亚历克斯。如果你敢说你对这个名字没印象，我发誓我会把你从这个窗户扔下去。”


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
哈利没有被扔出窗户，而是被推出了正门，亚历克斯的三个朋友跟在后面，就像防止哈利半途逃跑的火枪手。亚历克斯轻车熟路地在狭窄的、散发着青苔气味的巷子里钻来钻去，把哈利带进一间名叫“海雀和三叉戟”的小酒馆。  
“海雀和三叉戟”是一栋歪斜的木石结构小屋，吧台后面挂着一幅画，镶在发黑的铜框里，背景是花束环绕的三叉戟，一只海雀泡在啤酒桶里。酒吧理论上来说有二楼，但因为地板被白蚁蛀穿了，加之传闻闹鬼，从来没有人会到楼上去。钉在门边的一块木板告知顾客：酒馆五月到八月营业到晚上九点，九月至次年四月下午五点关门。超过这个时间，据说——又是据说，无人证实——继续逗留就会有意外发生，至于是什么意外，如何发生，版本实在太多，而且没人愿意查证。  
“都是编出来吸引顾客的，我敢肯定。”亚历克斯挑了一张靠近窗户的桌子，打发了最壮硕的那个“火枪手”去买啤酒。  
哈利笑了笑，“没人会被鬼故事和诅咒吸引来的。”  
“我会。”亚历克斯冲他眨眨眼，朝挤满人的店堂打了个手势，“这些人显然也会。”  
矮壮的“火枪手”带着五杯啤酒回来了，一手各抓着两杯，用肘弯夹着第五杯，溢出的泡沫一路淌到他的手腕上。  
“这是迪格比，他爸爸是个海军上将，估计这就是为什么他很习惯听别人的命令。”亚历克斯介绍道，除了哈利以外的人都笑了起来，包括迪格比自己，“这个是巴里，中间是个a，不是e，”一个雀斑男孩和哈利握了握手，“还有詹姆。”亚历克斯指了指系着墨绿色领带的那个学生，詹姆戴着一副玳瑁边眼镜，看起来比实际年龄大二十岁，“士兵们，这是哈利·普鲁登斯。”  
一场审讯开始了，至少哈利感觉像审讯。“火枪手”们先以一种好奇而礼貌的姿态问他在哪个学院，是否已经知道导师的姓名；随后询问哈利是不是碰巧从伊顿毕业的，得到否定的答案之后就没再继续这个话题。“中间是个a不是e”的巴里富有技巧地问起了哈利的父亲，想知道尊敬的普鲁登斯先生是不是在白厅工作。哈利告诉他“尊敬的普鲁登斯先生”只是一个谦卑的银行经理，巴里和他碰了碰杯，恭维了这份工作。亚历克斯自始至终没有插嘴，只是看着哈利，带着半个心不在焉的微笑，就像人们观赏未经训练的马驹笨拙地跳过障碍一样。  
第二轮啤酒上桌的时候讯问短暂终止，亚历克斯把话题引向了赛艇，迪格比和詹姆开始争辩过往三年牛津和剑桥的比分差距。哈利猜想这群哈罗公学的“火枪手”们正在消化刚刚挖掘到的新信息，评估哈利应该被摆在社交阶梯的哪一档，以便采用相应的态度来对待他。  
“你觉得明年的比分会怎样，哈利？”詹姆问。  
我又不是预言家。“我一般不作事前猜测。”哈利回答。  
“一个逻辑学家，你们都该学学。”巴里插嘴。  
“原谅我的好奇心。”詹姆从外套口袋里取出烟和火柴，点了一支，“你和亚历克斯是怎么认识的？”  
“我们一起过了一个夏天。”  
詹姆扯松了领带，呼出烟雾：“是个不错的夏天，我希望。”  
“可以这么说。”  
迪格比耸耸肩：“至少从今年开始，我不用再被丢到可怕的皮埃蒙特山区去过夏天了。”  
“我喜欢皮埃蒙特。”亚历克斯从詹姆手上拿走烟盒，也点了一支，“那里有什么不对吗？”  
“山。”  
“也有卖奶酪的迷人意大利姑娘，你只是不会探索而已。”巴里一口喝完了杯子里剩余的啤酒，“有人想去麦卡利斯特的地下室吗？”  
这似乎是他们常去的一个聚会地点，因为迪格比和詹姆不假思索地同意了。亚历克斯拒绝了，声称他父亲打算今晚和他吃饭，要是他想在晚餐时间前到达伦敦，最好尽快出发。迪格比付了所有人的账，把外套甩到肩膀上，和另外两个“火枪手”一起离开了酒馆。哈利提议陪亚历克斯一起去火车站，但后者摇摇头，示意他留在原处别动。  
“我编的，没有什么晚餐，爸爸在康沃尔，而且他痛恨伦敦。”亚历克斯站起来，坐到哈利旁边，挪开了巴里用过的酒杯，“只是不想和他们去打桌球而已，一旦有人开始抽烟，麦卡利斯特就变得像个毒气室，那是家爱尔兰酒吧，顺带一提。”  
“你的朋友们都很，”哈利斟酌了好一会措辞，“活跃。”  
“我不喜欢他们，所以你可以不使用外交辞令。”亚历克斯直截了当地说，把烟头丢进残余的啤酒里，“我们都是在哈罗认识的——不是个准确的说法，因为我们的父亲全都认识，去哈罗之前我们就听过对方的名字了，还不止一次。我敢打赌他们也不怎么喜欢我，至少迪格比肯定是不喜欢的，但他不想得罪乔治——你还记得乔治，对吗？——我们也不想得罪他的上将父亲。巴里的父亲是驻以色列大使，很可能是下一任外交大臣，这种事没人说得清楚，所以最好有所准备。詹姆的老爸是个法官，你看，亲爱的哈利，这是一场多边政治联姻，原谅我这个比喻。”  
“你是故意把我扔进狼群里的，也请原谅我这个比喻。”  
“非常故意。”  
一个满脸疲态的侍应端着空托盘过来，收走了沾着啤酒泡沫的空玻璃杯，问他们还需不需要别的东西，亚历克斯摇摇头。  
“我应该发一封电报回家。玛莎很想念你。”亚历克斯看了哈利一眼，“我们都想念你。”  
“大家都还好吗？”  
“听听你在说什么，哈利，‘大家都还好吗’，像个五十六岁的遗产律师。是的，谢谢，大家都很好。莱拉嫁给了一个牙医，假如你不幸需要根管手术，可以打电话给她。乔治还在皇家空军，定期飞柏林，好像打了一场仗还不够似的，还想接着打第二场。爸爸不太高兴，但也不能怎么样。我比较不幸，他控制不了他的长子和长女，只好来监管我，你知道爸爸是怎样的，感谢上帝我今年终于离开了康沃尔。哈利，你还没有谈过你自己，这不公平。”  
“我相信我在过去的一小时里都在谈自己，你的朋友们应该去做审讯官。”  
“你可以从‘车驶出门外’说起。”亚历克斯抬手把侍应叫回来，那个可怜人现在看起来更累了，“两杯茶，假如你们供应茶的话，我们应该会在这里待很久。”  
他们确实在那里待了很久。八月，“海雀和三叉戟”营业到晚上九点。他们回去的时候建筑物的阴影已经拖得很长，继而在迟来的暮色中彻底融在一起。门房看见的他们的时候大声招呼说“晚上好，卢瓦索先生，普鲁登斯先生”，与其说是礼节，不如说是警告：我记得住你们什么时候出去，和谁出去，所以最好小心。  
亚历克斯的房间在哈利楼上，只要没有人在开醉醺醺的派对，或者演奏饱受折磨的小提琴，哈利能听见他的朋友在楼上走动的声音，陈旧的木板发出干涩的嘎吱声。这个靠近楼梯的二楼房间是个噪音收集箱，能清楚听见楼梯上最谨慎的脚步声和最轻的谈话。巴里有一次试图带两个姑娘进来，哈利不得不听了四十分钟恼怒的争执，一度还有玻璃摔碎的声音。哈利自己极少参与这类小型冒险，主要是因为他没有受到邀请，他几乎不认识任何人，然而其他人似乎早就互相认识，没有什么比这更让他觉得自己是个局外人了。  
降临节前的深夜，有人砰砰地敲他的门。哈利当时正在读维吉尔，说是片段，但也有超过十页，而且他不得不慢吞吞地翻字典。一开始他没有理会敲门声，因为时不时会有喝醉的学生找错房间，或者在楼梯上唱歌。然而敲门声没有停下，外面的人似乎打定主意要进来。哈利随手把钢笔夹进字典里，起身开门。  
“晚上好。”亚历克斯不待邀请就走了进来，关上门。  
“你喝醉了。”哈利指出。  
“一点。”  
“你不能一直这样，你知道的。”  
“一直怎样？”亚历克斯扯掉领结，他还穿着晚宴礼服，哈利能闻到他身上雪茄的味道，应该是别人的，亚历克斯并不抽雪茄。  
“喝醉。”哈利回到写字台边，翻开字典，“而且你的房间在楼上。”  
“也许我更喜欢你的房间。”  
“美中不足的是有人会半夜来敲门。”钢笔有点漏，必须用一个特定的角度握着才不会把墨水滴到纸上，哈利心不在焉地蹭掉沾到手指上的黑色墨水，“你去哪里了？”  
没有回答。亚历克斯在他床上睡着了，压皱了的襟花落在枕头边。哈利犹豫了一会，走过去，替他的朋友盖上了毛毯。离天亮还有漫长的七小时，他今晚也许真的能把这段枯燥晦涩的长诗读完了。


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
哈利最终在椅子上睡着了，醒来的时候天还没有亮，手表告诉他现在是五点过一刻。钢笔不知道什么时候滚到了地上，漏出了一大滩墨，像坠崖的尸体。房间里充满寒意，窗户一直漏风，门房说是“结构问题”，除非整个拆掉，否则修不好，这个问题就此搁置了下来。哈利活动了一下僵硬的肩膀，弯腰捡起那支彻底不能用的笔，包在手帕里。  
亚历克斯在床上翻了个身，叫了一声他的名字。  
“抱歉。”哈利悄声说，自己也不知道为什么要压低声音，“你想我把台灯关掉吗？”  
“到床上来。”  
“我可以睡在椅子上。”  
“别傻了，这是你的房间。”  
“我很惊讶你还记得这件事。”  
“过来。”亚历克斯捡起枕头边那朵被压得不成样子的襟花，扔到地上，“我们以前经常这么做，不是吗？”  
“那时候我们九岁。”  
“有什么区别吗？”  
太多了。哈利想这么说，但一时间又找不到合适的说辞。亚历克斯往墙边挪动，空出位置来：“普鲁登斯先生，如果你再犹豫下去，我们都会冻死。”  
哈利伸手关掉台灯。  
——  
普鲁登斯停了下来，靠着一块岩石休息，检查皮鞋上沾了多少沙子。大概是觉得受到威胁，一只海鸥突然冲他们尖叫，展开翅膀，向泛着泡沫的藻绿色海面滑翔而去。记者回头去看他们走过的沙滩，海浪已经差不多把鞋印抹平了。疗养院只剩下门廊的一小块褐色。雾气和海风沾湿了他的头发，黏黏的。灯塔依然在远处，一点也没有变近，仿佛永远也走不到。  
“后来我直接把备用钥匙给了他，免得他又大半夜来敲门。”普鲁登斯在岩石上找了个平坦的地方坐下，记者跟了过去，“对着亚历克斯，你总会妥协的，只是迟早问题。有了钥匙之后他就常常过来，有时候是下午，有时候是晚上，我好几次早上醒来才发现他睡在旁边，连外套都没有脱掉。如果我不在，他会把小礼物放在写字台上，葡萄酒、苹果、半块国王饼、一支新钢笔。他很害怕独处，尽管他从来没有明确承认过，就算不来找我，他也不会老实呆在自己的房间里。在牛津的第一年，人们已经开始悄悄议论亚历克斯的‘朋友’们，有几个姑娘，大多数是男孩，我见过其中几个，但也不记得他们的名字，这些人来得突然，消失得也很快。我从不问起，亚历克斯也从来不说。”  
“你可以想象，亚历克斯的社交触须布满了牛津和伦敦，向周围的乡村俱乐部延伸。每个人都是他的朋友，从院长的女儿到没人愿意搭理的末日论信徒。他把我也拉进了他的社交世界，那些晚宴、沙龙和酒会，尤其是沙龙，听起来很迷人，但其实就是一群喝得醉醺醺的人在争夺话语权而已，每个人都在高声说话，互相打断，完全没人在听，吵得像一群野鹅。我是亚历克斯的影子，人们要不就假装看不见我，要不就过度热情。有一段时间亚历克斯很喜欢去那些秘密的左翼集会，听狂热的学生讨论要怎么拆解他们自己所在的阶层。巴里常常在家里举办这种集会，对，‘中间是a不是e’的巴里，他的全名是布兰登·莫顿，后来在外交部工作。”  
“等等。”记者皱起眉，“布兰登·莫顿是个苏联间谍。”  
“对，巴里曾经在学校办过左翼杂志，军情五处早在1955年就把他放上了监视名单，但他还是安安稳稳地在外交部待了十几年，事情到1972年才彻底败露。巴里想借道伊斯坦布尔逃跑，被击毙在渡轮上。军情六处一直到1991年才公开巴里的档案，后来还拍成了电影，如果我没记错的话。”  
“我知道，就是因为那部电影我才知道莫顿这个人的，从没想过他和卢瓦索先生有关联。”  
“大学、白厅和唐宁街是个很小的圈子，我们都多多少少有些关联，不管我们想不想。”  
三个抱着厚毛毯的游泳者从前面走过，和他们打了个招呼，把毛毯铺在冷冰冰的沙滩上，脱掉宽大的毛衣，露出下面的泳装，瑟缩着，向海水走去。记者和普鲁登斯带着一种旁观飞蛾扑向火焰的神情看着这几个游泳者。他们嬉笑着，互相推搡，扑进冰冷的水里，发出不知道是痛苦还是兴奋的叫声。  
“也只有布列塔尼人能这样。”普鲁登斯评论道，直起腰，拍了拍岩石，像是在向它道谢，继续向灯塔进发。  
“还有多远？”  
“三十分钟上下。你需要额外的休息时间吗，年轻人？”  
“不用，谢谢。”  
一条木板铺成的小路在沙滩上出现，向防波堤延伸。木板浸透了水，变软发黑，腐烂严重，但至少比走在沙子上舒服些。海风呼呼作响，记者担心录音笔无法清楚录下普鲁斯特的声音，暗自后悔没有把笔和线圈本带出来。  
“亚历克斯喜欢布列塔尼，不过在我们那个时代，旅途非常费劲，我们一般会坐从康沃尔出发的夜班渡轮，在布列斯特下船，换火车去圣马洛，两天时间就这样耗费了。那是我成为《视点》外派记者之前的事了，之后我太忙，连抽出一个下午都很难。很多人不知道《视点》除了巴黎之外，在波恩也有一个办公室，我在两个地方都待过。你留意到亚历克斯往德国寄了不少信吗？那个地址就是当时的《视点》报社，现在已经不存在了，我九十年代再回去的时候，那里改造成一个超市。一个超市！看在上帝分上。”普鲁斯特摇摇头，“公平而论，当时去康沃尔也不轻松，乔治举办婚礼的那个夏天——那是1953年7月——我和亚历克斯冒雨在坑坑洼洼的乡间小路上颠簸了一天半，我们两个都不是熟练的司机，车是巴里借给我们的，一辆引人注目的亮蓝色布里斯托400，可惜半路上坏了，无论如何无法发动。我们在荒郊野外走了八九英里才找到一家令人生疑的小酒馆，浑身湿透，酒保看了我们一眼，开口说打一个电话要收两英镑。”  
这两个年轻学生别无选择，只能付了钱。在亚历克斯向车行的一个带着浓重苏格兰口音的修理工描述问题时，哈利脱掉滴水的外套，打量着这个阴暗的地方。唯一的顾客是角落里一个趴在桌子上的男人，戴着脏兮兮的无指手套，看起来似乎没在呼吸。雨水敲打着布满污垢的玻璃窗，酒保审视着他们，多半是在琢磨还能从他们身上榨出多少钱。  
亚历克斯挂掉电话，摇摇头：“我们要在这里过一晚了。”  
酒保懒洋洋地报了一个价钱，因为太过荒谬，哈利不由得笑了起来：“这些钱足够我们买一个游泳池的汽油了。”  
“要不就是这里，要不就外面，你们自己选。”  
客房在楼上，低矮的天花板擦到哈利的头顶。两张单人床并排放在窄小的气窗下方，床垫像个流沙坑一样凹陷，铺着发黄的被单。壁炉点燃之后，整个房间都充满了刺鼻的烟味。唯一一盏灯没有灯罩，投下闪烁不定的昏暗黄光，两人走动的时候必须非常小心，免得撞上滚烫的灯泡。行李都还在车上，他们裹着粗糙的、散发出霉味的羊毛毯子，等炉火把铺在椅子上的衣服烤干。  
“要是我们半夜被十八世纪装扮的土匪割开喉咙，绞碎做成狗食，这全是巴里的错。”亚历克斯对壁炉说，在毯子下面蜷缩成一小团。  
“也许这里并不是提起凶杀的好地方。”哈利打量着墙上的一块喷溅状棕褐色污渍，“你觉得这是水渍吗？”  
“最好是。”亚历克斯拍了拍枕头，躺下，“就算修理工明天一早赶到，我们也会迟到十二个小时以上。”  
“我们明早可以打电话解释。”  
“迟到也不完全是件坏事。”  
“为什么？”  
“减少社交时间。相信我，哈利，不是每一个卢瓦索都和我一样有意思的。”  
“可以想象。”哈利看着天花板，双手交叉垫在脑后，“你还没有介绍幸运的新娘是谁。”  
“老实说我也没见过她，是父亲介绍给乔治的，姓哈特福德，她父亲和我父亲一样有个不值一提的爵位，但是地产多得多。可怜的姑娘，她应该还没有发现乔治真正爱着的是飞机。”亚历克斯沉默了一会，两人各自躺在那里，听着壁炉里的木头燃烧的噼啪声，“你还记得有一段时间，我们都以为他死了吗？没想到他在圣诞节前回来了？”  
“我记得。”  
“有那么一段时间，”亚历克斯清了清喉咙，“小时候有那么一段时间我觉得他其实和飞机一起坠毁在海峡里，回来的是个幽灵。乔治只是看上去很苛刻，但从来不是个严肃的人。你该看看他现在的样子，一个套在空军制服的苦行僧。”  
“我记得你写了个故事，一只大鸟吃了人什么的。”  
“我不能相信你可以把故事扭曲成这样。”  
“你就是这么写的。”  
“哈利。”  
“什么？”  
“这里太冷了，我能过去你那边吗？”  
“如果我说‘不能’，你会乖乖待在原来的地方吗？”  
“不会。”  
哈利叹了口气，“过来吧。”  
这不是个安稳的夜晚，雨击打着这栋日久失修的小木屋，楼下的酒吧时不时传来金属和玻璃碰撞的叮当声。只要门外传来木板嘎吱的声音，哈利就会猛然惊醒，担心会有拿着刀的影子潜进来。亚历克斯，劫匪理论的提出者，反而没有这样的顾虑，一次都没有醒来。  
他们天刚亮就离开了小酒馆，拒绝了昂贵的蛋饼和培根，饿着肚子回去找那辆故障的车。一夜暴雨之后，布里斯托400现在深陷在泥浆里。修理工差不多中午才到，花了三个小时敲敲打打，换了一个轮胎，最后和他们合力把车推出了泥坑。两人总算在下午茶时间继续出发，赶在日光完全消失之前驶上了那条通往大宅的碎石路。  
像往常一样，玛莎等在门厅里，比哈利印象中更苍白一些，而且比他矮了一个头。她一看见哈利就捂住了嘴，感叹他“长大了这么多”，然后质问他们为什么“一副被揉皱了的样子”，听完亚历克斯的解释之后把他们赶进了厨房。  
厨房和哈利记忆中一模一样，长桌、大壁炉和圆形气窗，连放土豆的藤筐也还在原处。为了准备婚礼，这里堆满了腌渍待用的肉类和未完成的花环，一盆鲜奶油放在桌子上，亚历克斯沾了一点，放进嘴里，被玛莎用勺子敲了手背。他察觉到了哈利的目光，眨了眨眼。  
玛莎把哈利安排在他以前的房间里，西翼二楼。哈利把行李箱拖进去，放在地毯上，走到窗边。扶手椅比他记忆中小，木头看起来脆弱不堪。他推开窗户，外面的栗树在暮色之中变成了一丛剪影，雾气笼罩的田野泛出浑浊的灰褐色，新建公路的灯光在其中闪烁。  
床单和枕头有些微肥皂和灰尘的气味，哈利挪开枕头，下面当然什么也没有，也许他可以问问玛莎有没有见过母亲的手帕，但很快又打消了这个念头。他拧亮台灯，重新打量这个小房间。整整十一年后，他再次到家了。


	14. Chapter 14

14.  
“我不知道你有没有留意。”哈利凑近了亚历克斯，假装在看窗外的草坪，“上尉已经讲了一个小时的海战了，要是他再提一次‘驱逐舰’这个词，我就要把酒泼到他脸上了。”  
婚礼明早在小礼拜堂里举行，宾客今天陆续抵达，汽车一辆接一辆地碾过碎石路，见缝插针地停在前院修剪整齐的灌木丛之间。一个小型鸡尾酒会安排在日光室里，杂物都被搬走了，换成两张铺着白色亚麻布的长桌，整齐摆放着各式拇指大小的甜点心、裹着糖浆的坚果、配着橄榄的火腿，以及切成小块的腌鲱鱼。装果酒的宽口玻璃壶外面凝了一层细密的水珠，临时请来的侍应端着香槟和小饼干在人群里穿梭，用冰凉新鲜的酒换走宾客手里的空杯子。乔治和卢瓦索男爵是两个逆向运行的太阳，周围聚集了一圈颜色不同的行星。乔治身边是穿着深蓝礼服的空军军官，而正在和男爵热切交谈的都是些大腹便便的中年人。哈利和亚历克斯躲在远离公转轨道的落地窗边，盯着那个高谈阔论的前海军军官看了一会，为了不显得可疑，各自移开了目光。  
“中校，不是上尉。”亚历克斯把空杯子放到长桌上，拿了一杯新的，“他也没有别的谈资了，颠来倒去都是‘向U型潜艇开炮’和‘拯救落水飞行员’这两个故事。不过我听说的版本是，中校第一次出海，船就被鱼雷击中了，他逃得很快，爬上了救生筏，在海上漂了一晚，第二天被一艘医疗船捞起来，再也没出过海，在多佛指挥部哪个发霉的办公室里坐了两年，但是热衷于四处吹嘘自己击沉过纳粹驱逐舰，不留神的话你会被他说服的。你看到上将了吗？方下巴，比所有人都高一个头，拿着茶杯，一滴酒都没喝过的那个。”  
“看到了。”  
“那就是迪格比的父亲，和中校互相鄙夷，从来不说话。我们一直很好奇为什么迪格比看起来不像他父亲，巴里说这家人就像鹰和山猫生出了小犀牛。”  
哈利冲玻璃杯里的酒笑起来，咳嗽了一声，掩盖过去。  
“既然我们提到了巴里。”亚历克斯搜索着卢瓦索男爵附近的行星，“站在爸爸右边的——灰色领带，戴着眼镜，那就是尊敬的大使阁下，我希望他还没发现他儿子把车借给了我们。”  
“他的胡子是真的吗？看起来像舞台道具。”  
“也许这是他进入以色列大使馆的通行证。”  
两人都低声笑起来。亚历克斯从长桌上拿了一小块卷着腌鲱鱼的点心，咬了一口，皱起眉，露出牙疼的表情，抱怨鱼肉尝起来盐渍粉笔，不明白玛莎为什么坚持做这玩意。他一口气喝完了杯子里剩下的香槟，碰了碰哈利的手肘，让他留意一个正从玻璃壶里舀果酒的矮胖男人，“布鲁默先生也来了。”  
“我从没听你提起过这个人。”  
“爸爸的事务律师，处理他的房产、信托基金和遗嘱。如果可能的话，还想处理离婚，但是爸爸和妈妈始终没有走到这一步。”亚历克斯示意一个侍应过来，把空杯子放到托盘上，拿了几块嵌着砂糖和杏仁片的小饼干，分了一些给哈利，“布鲁默先生总是记错我的名字，叫我阿德里安，也不是不能理解，最小的儿子和一切都没有关系，没有人会费心记住排在最后的卢瓦索。我很庆幸以后需要和布鲁默先生打交道的是乔治。”  
“然而最有意思的是排在末尾的卢瓦索。”  
“谢谢你笨拙的奉承，普鲁登斯先生。”  
一阵笑声传来，短暂地吸引了所有人的注意力。那几个皇家空军军官不知道分享了什么内部笑话，连乔治也难得地露出笑容。通往温室的门开了，莱拉悄悄走进来。男爵的女儿有着和亚历克斯相似的绿眼睛和下颔线条，金发剪得很短，走路的姿态令哈利想起草丛里的羚羊。她先过来吻了吻弟弟的脸颊，低声和他说了几句话，然后走到乔治身边，悄声交谈，乔治点点头，脸上的笑意消失了。  
一个穿着明黄色长裙的女人走进了日光室，所有对话都短暂地中断了，人们过了半分钟才移开目光，重新拾起之前的话题，假装什么都没有发生。女人径直走向卢瓦索男爵，带有金属小坠饰的耳环随着她的脚步而晃动，两人互相僵硬地点了点头，始终保持着距离，没有说一句话。随后穿着长裙的女人走开了，冲莱拉笑了笑，摸了摸她的脸颊，然后拥抱了乔治，递给他一个绑着缎带的木盒子。莱拉对她说了些什么，女人打量着日光室里的人群，像是在找什么人。  
然而亚历克斯已经走了，悄无声息地消失在温室里。哈利站在原处犹豫了一会，放下酒杯，跟了过去，轻手轻脚地关上门。  
温室里闷热潮湿，泥腥味和兰花的甜腻香气混杂在一起，像湿手帕一样捂在人脸上。亚历克斯不见踪影，哈利从低垂的植物卷须和油亮的绿叶之间走过，有些迷失方向了。温室中央是一张宽大的木桌，零散地放着手掌大小的蕨类盆栽和郁金香球茎，还有一双沾满泥的手套和成套的园艺工具，喷壶不久前有人用过，沾着亮闪闪的水珠。  
西斜的夕阳穿透大块的玻璃，泛出一种剔透的、带着血红的金色。哈利开始出汗了，衣领勒着脖子，他把领结扯松了一些，但没有完全拆开。他叫了亚历克斯一声，无人应答，粘湿的空气堵住他的喉咙，像海绵一样吞没声音。种着可可树苗的角落似乎有什么动静，哈利向那边走去，不小心踢翻了两个陶土花盆，匆忙弯腰把它们摆回原处。  
“我看见了。”  
哈利抬起头，亚历克斯冲他笑了笑，从摆放热带兰花的架子后面走出来，打了个手势：“这边，哈利，这个玻璃箱热得像个烤炉。”  
亚历克斯推开了通往花园的小门，凉爽的空气扑面而来，这是个干燥晴朗的午后。哈利跟着他穿过草坪，路过喷泉。喷泉看起来被翻修过了，补好了大理石的裂缝，石头上因为风吹日晒形成的灰黑色污渍也被洗刷过，不怎么成功，但至少现在哈利能分清鱼鳍和鳞片了。水从鱼嘴的细小尖牙之间涌出来，落进清澈的池水里，那里面还养了几条鱼，躲在石像的阴影里，嘴巴一张一合。亚历克斯把手伸进水里的时候，小鱼四散而去。哈利坐在水池边缘，看着不远处开满粉色花朵的玫瑰架，一块褪色的牌子挂在最显眼的地方，写着“布莱克利玫瑰”，下面是一行小一些的字：“1949年康沃尔园艺锦标赛冠军”。  
“那是你妈妈，对吗？”哈利打破了沉默。  
亚历克斯耸耸肩，坐在草地上，背靠着大理石水池，心不在焉地用礼服外套擦了擦手上的水。  
“至少应该打个招呼。”  
亚历克斯仰头去看哈利：“你说起话来就像莱拉。”  
“而你说起话来就像个发脾气的小男孩。”  
“那是件坏事吗？”  
“不是吗？”  
“你不能把问题推回来，哈利，这是作弊。”微风把细碎的水珠吹了过来，亚历克斯把头靠在水池上，半闭着眼睛，“我上一次和妈妈见面是在，我都不记得是什么时候的事了，六年前，七年前，而且不是在这里，是在学校。复活节假期前后，她来和我过了一个下午，给我带了一盒巧克力。你不觉得奇怪吗，人们想敷衍孩子的时候总是带甜食，好像这样就能骗住他们似的。我根本不喜欢巧克力，况且我当时已经不是个孩子了。既然她不想见我，我也没必要见她。”  
哈利没有回答，找不到适合的话。亚历克斯似乎突然对池边的野草产生了兴趣，揪了一棵，仔细研究它的叶片和根茎。花园里一片寂静，听不到鸟叫，连风也短暂停息，只剩下喷泉的流水声。哈利滑到草地上，和亚历克斯坐在一起。  
“我记得你告诉过我她在疗养院，肺病什么的。”  
“我只是在重复乔治的说辞而已。也许我一直都知道这不是真的，我从来不问，不想证实。爸爸和妈妈很早就分开了，我太小了，不记得这场闹剧，乔治和莱拉肯定记得清楚，但从来不说，玛莎也不。”亚历克斯用力把手里的野草丢出去，但这株轻飘飘的植物没法飞很远，慢悠悠地落在他的裤腿上，“没有人告诉我任何事。”  
哈利刚想说什么，马上就改变了主意。一个人影在门廊上张望，套着熟悉的蓝白条纹围裙——玛莎在寻找失踪的小卢瓦索先生和他的同伙。两人交换了一个眼色，顾不上衬衫和外套，趴到草地上，躲避女管家的视线。  
树篱就在不远处，那道裂缝还在，但现在对他们来说太小了。哈利和亚历克斯手脚并用地爬到灌木丛旁边，艰难地挤了过去，带刺的枝桠在哈利手背上划出了一道伤口，亚历克斯的外套纽扣被树枝勾住了，哈利匆忙帮他解开，手指上又被尖刺割出新的小伤口。两人飞快地绕过马厩旁边的沙地，冲进茂密的树林，屏息躲在树枝、藤蔓和蕨类组成的阴影里。  
不到三分钟，玛莎绕过了树篱，看了一眼空荡荡的沙地，走进马厩，不一会儿又出来，扫视了一圈周围的树林，拍了拍裙摆沾上的灰尘，再次绕过树篱，消失不见。  
哈利和亚历克斯对视了一眼，笑起来，还是不敢发出太大的声音，担心玛莎没有走远。两人挤在一棵无花果树下，虬结的攀援植物像一把畸形的雨伞一样遮在头上。  
“我根本不知道自己在怕什么。”哈利从藤蔓的缝隙里往外看，确保玛莎真的走了，“我都二十二岁了，但她还是让我怕得像个七岁的小孩。”  
“玛莎对每个人都有这样的威力。”亚历克斯低头看了一眼外套，第二个纽扣旁边被刮出了一道四英寸长的裂口，“见鬼。”  
哈利看了一眼自己手背上的伤口，不怎么严重，但他把血滴蹭到衬衫上了，一点暗红色在浆过的白色布料上非常显眼。  
“对不起。”亚历克斯悄声说。  
“有什么好道歉的？这没什么。”  
亚历克斯头发里有一小片叶子，应该是从树篱上蹭下来的，哈利下意识地伸手帮他拂掉。对方轻轻握住他的手腕，侧过头，吻了他的掌心。哈利倒抽了一口气，像是被烫到，但并没有把手抽回来。有那么凝滞的几秒钟，又或者是半个世纪，他们看着对方，谁都没有说话，等待着。被枝叶滤过的细碎阳光落在他们身上，亚历克斯深绿色的眼睛映着树冠的纹理。一只云雀在草地上鸣叫起来，打破了沉寂。亚历克斯松开哈利的手腕，转而抓紧他的衣领，往前俯身，吻了他的嘴唇。哈利抬起手，像是想摸亚历克斯的脸颊，半途又改变了主意，落在他肩上，轻轻推开了亚历克斯。对方惊讶地看着他，带着被背叛一般的受伤神色。  
“亚历克斯。”哈利开口，但又不知道如何继续，含糊地道歉，站起来，离开了树丛，穿过被血红阳光点燃的草地，向大宅走去。


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
亚历克斯在晚宴开始后才走进餐厅，幸而男爵的祝酒词正好说到一半，人们的注意力都在主人身上。玛莎怀疑地冲他眯起眼睛，没有说什么，沉默地指了指他该去的座位。亚历克斯的在长桌前端，莱拉的右侧。乔治和未婚妻坐在男爵左侧，还有一对哈利不认识的夫妇，多半是哈特福德子爵和夫人。男爵夫人不在，也并没有给她留座位。哈利被安排到长桌末端，离乐队不远，坐在两个年轻军官中间。这两个人一整晚都在谈论苏联人和柏林，哈利对此一知半解，无法插嘴，只能礼貌地附和，消耗杯子里的葡萄酒，心神不宁地盯着壁画看。这是他第一次留意到餐厅里的精细浮雕和绘画，在他记忆里这个房间总是点着昏暗的蜡烛，布帘四角被牢牢固定住，严格遵守灯火管制的规定。那仿佛是另一个世纪的事了。  
哈利没有吃多少东西，也不记得自己放进嘴里的是什么，只希望晚餐尽快结束。有那么一两次，当哈利看向长桌前端的时候，亚历克斯也正好在看他，但迅速移开了目光，像是不想引起哈利的注意。云雀突如其来的鸣叫始终在脑海里回荡，哈利能清楚记起嘴唇的温度被触感，亚历克斯的舌尖尝起来像砂糖、杏仁和香槟。去年冬天留下的枯叶沙沙作响，无花果树所扎根的柔软腐土散发出强烈的潮湿气味。  
“……并没有类似的雷达系统，其实不能构成实际威胁，你不这么认为吗，普鲁登斯先生？”他旁边的军官说，哈利回过神来，收回目光，敷衍了一句当然是的。侍应端来下一道菜，浸泡在浓稠肉汁里的羊肉，把哈利从这段无效的对话中拯救了出来。  
甜点是草莓奶冻和切片的新鲜黄杏。乐队开始演奏欢快的舞曲，一些男士离席，到偏厅里抽烟，喝一杯威士忌。亚历克斯多留了十来分钟，和哈特福德子爵夫人聊着什么，两人看起来都不愿意放对方离开。随后年轻的卢瓦索先生说了些什么，站起来，吻了子爵夫人的手背，推开落地窗，到花园里去了。哈利对折餐巾，放到盘子旁边，也跟着出去了。  
他在玫瑰架下找到亚历克斯。花园里没有灯，唯一的光线来自灯火通明的餐厅，但也仅仅照亮了一小块草地和半棵栗树，剩余的地方都隐没在阴影之中。亚历克斯点了一支烟，火光短暂地照亮了他的脸，然后缩减成一小颗颤动的红色光点。他把香烟递给哈利。  
“不，谢谢。”  
“这似乎是我今天能从你嘴里得到的唯一答案，‘不，谢谢’。”  
“对不起。”  
“不，别道歉，哈利，是我应该道歉。我以为。”他没有说完这句话，吸了一口烟，再呼出来。风很快吹散了烟草燃烧的气味。  
“你是对的。”  
“哪部分是对的？”  
“‘你以为’的部分。”哈利清了清喉咙，心跳太快，他觉得自己几乎发不出声音，“我只是不能确定我是不是你那些，游戏的一部分。”  
亚历克斯丢掉烟，踩灭，“‘游戏’是什么意思？”  
“在牛津的时候，你那些来去都快的‘朋友’。我不擅长——我的意思是，我不想成为他们，我希望我能一直留着你。”  
长久的沉默，被不间断的虫鸣填满。空气略带一丝寒意，可能是因为不远处的海。玫瑰季节事实上已经过去了，残余的花朵接近颓败，散发出一种令人想起腐叶和雨后泥土的浓郁气味。亚历克斯开口的时候，声音有些发颤。  
“哈利，如果不是为了引起你注意的话，你觉得我过去这几个月在做什么？。”他深吸了一口气，没有给哈利回答的时间，“再说，你太沉闷了，不可能参与任何‘游戏’。”  
“我不知道我应该感到荣幸还是受到冒犯。”  
“你该道谢。”  
他们互相抓住了对方的手，像是怕黑暗会突然涌过来，把他们冲散。哈利小心翼翼地吻了他的朋友，先是额头，然后是鼻尖，最后才是嘴唇。亚历克斯现在尝起来像烟草和白葡萄酒。草丛里传来轻微的响动，他们短暂地分开了，喘息着，躲进玫瑰架下更深的阴影里。但噪声的来源只是一只田鼠，或者野兔，飞快地沿着花圃边缘逃窜。  
“现在是邀请我到你卧室去的好时候，普鲁登斯先生。”  
“谢谢提醒。”  
为了绕到大宅西翼，两人在漆黑一片的花园里跌跌撞撞地走了很远，从一扇仆人用的小侧门进去，悄悄走上楼梯。二楼走廊安装了新的壁灯，全都亮着，但空无一人。音乐声从楼下传来，因为距离太远，非常模糊，更像是醉酒之后的幻觉。他们撞进哈利的房间，没有开灯，摸索着扯掉对方的领结，解开纽扣，把皮鞋和长裤踢到一边。  
窗帘没有拉上，栗树的影子印在地板上，暗淡的月光刚好足够分清深色的床单和苍白的皮肤，他们花了很长时间探索对方的身体，手掌和舌头滑过温暖的、起伏的轮廓。亚历克斯在哈利埋进他身体里的时候发出低低的呜咽，膝盖夹紧了哈利的腰，指甲在他背上抓出了血痕。哈利俯身吻他，让两人汗淋淋的额头碰在一起。宴会的音乐声在短暂静默之后重新响起，两把互相交缠的小提琴，攀上同一个高音，缓慢回落，逐渐融入钢琴的温和音色里。  
他们都没有留意到乐声是什么时候停止的，随之而来的寂静像毛毯一般厚实而温暖。栗树的影子随着月亮的角度移动了，铺在亚历克斯赤裸的背上，哈利伸出手，轻轻抚摸颤动的树影。  
“我梦见过这件事。”亚历克斯说。  
“性？”  
“是的，和你，在这个房间里。只是在我梦里外面下着雨，可能是下午，也可能是清早，很难说清楚。”  
“听起来不难实现。”  
亚历克斯笑起来，哈利能感觉到温暖的呼吸洒在颈侧。“哈利，你也得告诉我一个令人难堪的梦，这样才公平。”  
“我通常都不记得做过的梦。”  
“这是借口。”  
哈利侧过头，嘴唇擦过亚历克斯的耳朵：“我有一次梦见自己站在放满石膏半身像的绘图室里。”  
“听起来不怎么难堪。”  
“我没有穿任何衣服，和那些雕像一样。绘图室的其中一面墙是橱窗，对着人来人往的大街，我想逃跑，但是那个房间没有门。”  
“展品：《不幸的普鲁登斯先生》。”  
“应该是《局促而困惑的普鲁登斯先生》。”  
“因为你就像牡蛎。”  
哈利不由得笑起来，“为什么是牡蛎？”  
亚历克斯低声回答了一句什么，他已经快要睡着了，词语和词语粘在一起，听不清楚。哈利听着他的呼吸，过了好一会才吻了吻他的额头，把被子拉过来，盖在两人身上。


	16. Chapter 16

16.  
婚礼十点开始，但大宅里刚刚天亮就充满了忙乱的脚步声和压低的谈话声。老旧的水管在墙壁里发出刺耳的呜呜声，楼上有哪位女士穿着高跟鞋走来走去，像是在木地板上敲钉子。阳光从毫无遮蔽的玻璃窗外泼进来，亚历克斯悄声抱怨，躲进被子深处。哈利下意识地用手臂挡住光线，试图再睡一会，突然想起什么，坐了起来，轻轻把蜷缩在旁边的人摇醒。  
“婚礼。”他对皱着眉的亚历克斯解释，后者眨眨眼，像是被泼了冰水，突然清醒了，爬起来，捡起地板上的衬衫和裤子，匆匆套上，袖扣找不到了，只好作罢。哈利打开门，两人谨慎地探出头，确认走廊里没有人。亚历克斯啄了一下哈利的嘴唇，抱着外套快步跑向自己的卧室。  
哈利关上门，徒劳地把一片狼藉的房间收拾了一下。他可以换的衣服已经不多了，昨晚穿过的衬衫有些皱褶，不太明显，套在西服外套里面应该看不出来。玛莎在他对着两条领带犹豫不决的时候来敲门，问他醒来没有，早餐在日光室里。哈利隔着门回了一句“谢谢，马上就来”，选了颜色更浅的那条领带。  
十三年前被炸毁的小礼拜堂已经重建了，变成一栋低矮的圆形砖石建筑，像削平了的帐篷，失去了古旧的魅力，但至少玲珑亲切。十四扇花窗里仅仅有两扇按原样修复，其余彩绘玻璃碎片已经散失，只好装上了普通玻璃。卢瓦索和哈特福德们自然坐在第一排，哈利在第五排长椅上找到一个空位，旁边是一对陌生的中年夫妇。小礼拜堂曾经有管风琴，但也在遭到轰炸时烧成焦炭，现在取而代之的是一架崭新的立式钢琴，摆在圣坛左侧，有些格格不入。这是一座新教教堂，当年从废墟里抢救出来的镀金十字架在警察局的杂物间里呆了接近十年之后终于重见天日，回到它原本该在的地方。  
钢琴师开始演奏的时候，人们纷纷站起来，转过头去，看着哈特福德子爵挽着新娘，走向等在圣坛旁边的乔治。哈利意识到这是自己第一次见到这位神秘的卢瓦索太太，她比她鼹鼠一样的矮胖父亲高一个头，蕾丝面纱遮着她的脸，看不太清楚，茶色长发挽成一个髻，藏在头纱下面。走在她旁边的花童非常兴奋，一蹦一跳，抓起一大把花瓣，像投掷手榴弹一样抛到空中，走到第一排长椅旁边时还不小心踩到了拖纱，子爵不动声色地把小孩拉开，平息了这一阵小小的混乱。  
牧师很年轻，看上去比乔治还小，指示这对看起来有点手足无措的新人交换誓言，观礼者在他们接吻时鼓掌，随后便是冗长的仪式。出于某种人为疏漏，哈利前面的木架子上并没有圣歌集，他不得不尴尬地和旁边的夫妇共享一本，钢琴曲出乎意料地变化莫测，旋律像是故意躲着他似的，不让他踩准音节。  
露天小酒会在礼拜堂外面的草地上举行，摆了两张长桌，铺着白得刺眼的桌布，四角用石块压着，以免被突如其来的强烈阵风掀起。气泡酒在太阳下晒了一会就没有气泡了，变成带着橙皮气味的糖水。小蛋糕非常美味，然而蜜蜂也喜欢它们，不一会就来了一整个飞行中队，绕着多层托盘嗡嗡飞舞。新婚夫妇在这片阳光猛烈的草地上待了半小时，确保向每个来客道过谢，之后就出发去南安普顿，次日一早搭上从那里开出的远洋邮轮。他们会在纽约度蜜月，这是乔治的主意。  
婚礼宾客当天下午陆续离开，前院和碎石车道在短暂的喧哗拥挤之后很快就恢复了安静。装饰品撤下，多余的桌椅收起，堆放到久未使用的舞厅里，盖上了防尘布。男爵去伦敦了，到布鲁默先生的办公室去“处理一些生意”。玛莎也走了，她每年夏天都会有一个月左右的假期，据说是到圣埃格尼斯去拜访年长的姑妈。剩下厨师和一个沉默的女仆打点一切，大宅基本上陷入了休眠状态，而哈利和亚历克斯成了它的临时主人，可以不受打扰地在这里住到八月底。  
只要不下雨，两人午餐后都会去游泳，轮流拎一个从储藏室角落里找出来的藤编野餐篮，里面塞了一瓶酒——红葡萄酒或香槟，取决于亚历克斯的心情——两只高脚玻璃杯、开瓶器、小说、餐巾、切成薄片的风干香肠、一碗樱桃，要是厨房里碰巧出现其他小点心，也会带上一些。为了方便携带，他们把浴巾缠在野餐篮的把手上。  
多年前乔治曾在山坡上把飞越海湾的战斗机指给男孩们看，如今分隔开草地和沙滩的铁丝网早就拆除了，唯一的痕迹是几个孤零零的木桩，还有一个几乎被野草淹没的木牌，警告人们沙滩上可能有尚未清除的炸弹和地雷，如果发现，应马上通知附近的海军基地。哈利极为怀疑不幸发现了地雷的人是否还能活着离开沙滩。有一次他们在礁石下面发现了生锈的弹片和雷管，警告牌也许是有道理的。  
那是个慷慨的夏天，白昼漫长，丰沛的阳光烧灼着他们的脖子和后背，给两人都刷上了一层浅铜色。亚历克斯把酒瓶卡到两块石头之间，浸泡在海水里，游泳之后再把冰凉的酒取回来，披着浴巾，和哈利并肩坐在晒暖的沙子上分享酒和樱桃，看着渡轮的灰色影子缓缓消失在海天交接处。海鸥垂涎火腿，但又不敢贸然飞过来抢，在礁石上踱步，直到失去耐心，展翅飞走。  
他们不止一次在空旷的沙滩上做爱，微醺，跟着海浪的节奏。亚历克斯跨骑在哈利身上，刚刚游完泳，头发湿漉漉的，皮肤带着海水的凉意和咸味。粗糙的砂砾刮擦着哈利的背，亚历克斯弯腰吻他，贴着他的嘴唇喘息，哈利轻轻按着他的后颈，另一只手探到两人紧贴的身体之间。  
海浪重重地拍打礁石，轰隆作响，撞出白色细沫，退下去，再次卷上来，水花四溅。  
另一种消磨时间的选择是墨丘利。这匹带着银斑点的白色阿拉伯马仍然是马厩唯一的住户，菲比和阿波罗再也没有回来，没有人知道发生了什么，陆军连人的记录都未必齐全，更别提马匹了。墨丘利花了差不多一周才重新熟悉了哈利，谨慎地从他手里吃萝卜和苹果片。新鲜空气和郊野的各种声音仍然令墨丘利感到兴奋，亚历克斯牵着它，和哈利并排走在快要被野草和灌木吞没的土路上。发现伞兵尸体的那个小山坡还是哈利记忆中的样子，橡树似乎变得更庞大了，盘踞在坡顶，枝叶向四周伸展，阻断了阳光，以前密密麻麻簇拥在树下的灌木大多已经枯死，只剩下零星的蘑菇和苔藓。  
一条新建的铁路横贯多石的荒野，村子里建起了一座海产加工厂，大部分成品都会借助货运列车送往西南部。哈利问起莱肯斯顿站的扳道工，亚历克斯耸耸肩，说他也不知道，老人应该早就去世了，而且那条火车线路也已经废弃，设施太旧，不值得花钱翻修。  
“我们试过步行去伦敦，你记得吗？”亚历克斯对墨丘利说，阿拉伯马专心致志地看着他，抖了一下耳朵，“普鲁登斯先生和我是两个小疯子，你是这么认为的，对吗？”  
“告诉他普鲁登斯先生不在乎动物的意见。”  
“普鲁登斯先生并不亲切。”亚历克斯拍了拍墨丘利的脖子，解开缰绳，“你想自己散步吗，好孩子？去吧。”  
如果遇上下雨天，他们会睡到中午，缠在一起，躲在温暖的被子里，直到下午茶时间才懒洋洋地换上比睡袍稍微得体一些的衣服，溜到厨房去。几天前他们把久未使用的圆形咖啡桌和藤椅搬回日光室，把它变成一个小茶室。窗户对着笼罩在雨里的草坪，阵雨难以捉摸，可能滴滴答答下两天，也可能电闪雷鸣一两个小时，然后骤然放晴，阳光把残留在草叶上的水珠烤成粘腻的雾。亚历克斯把书房里的打字机搬进日光室，声称是用来打信件和电报，事实上是在修改一个短篇故事，时不时把零碎的段落塞到哈利手里，问他的意见。从片段来看，是个恐怖故事，背景是1870年代，最初的版本描写了一个气氛阴森诡异的小镇，在短短一周内来了好几个陌生人，先是一个矮小的律师，然后是一个富有的寡妇和她的随从，接着是一个沉默寡言的奥地利人和一个法官，他们似乎互不认识，但出于难以理解的原因，都带着套索和网，像是准备猎狼。另一个版本开场就是两个掘墓人收到一笔来路不明的巨款和一封信，告诉他们一辆马车会在指定日期出现在指定地点，他们需要把里面的棺材运到一个偏僻小镇埋葬，然而就在到达小镇的前一天深夜，掘墓人察觉到尸体不翼而飞。  
看了更多的手稿之后，哈利意识到这不是同一个故事的两个版本，很可能是两条并行的情节线，但他始终没有见到小说的全貌。亚历克斯用钢笔在打好的文稿上修改，经常整段整段划掉，在旁边用他自己才能看懂的缩写和符号写上新的主意。  
“只是一个消磨时间喜好。”每次哈利问起的时候，亚历克斯都这么回答，“不值得认真看，哈利，说真的。”  
然而夏天快结束的时候一个沉甸甸的邮包寄到了大宅，经由一间旅馆转寄来的，收件人是D·彼得森先生。“必要的防备手段。”亚历克斯解释道，拆开邮包，从里面取出一份装订整齐的书稿和一封信，迅速读了一遍，笑起来，递给哈利，“看看老学究被吓坏时是怎样的。”  
那是一封言辞激烈的拒信，指责“彼得森先生”的作品“下流、肮脏而且反基督”，而且“为你自己着想，先生，我建议你烧掉这些不堪入目的稿子”。哈利折起信，放回信封里：“你写了什么？”  
亚历克斯翻开书稿，找到其中一个段落，指给哈利看。哈利扫了一眼，抬起头，看着亚历克斯，后者冲他露出酒窝，像只打碎了花瓶而又洋洋自得的猫咪。  
“这非常。”哈利搜刮着合适的词汇，好形容这些露骨的描写，“真实。”  
“想象一下编辑们的表情，哈利，他们很可能吓得请一个牧师来给整个出版社驱邪。”  
“你给多少个出版社寄了稿子？”  
“所有。这是唯一给我回信的，可能是为了骂我‘反基督’。他们不能想象整个牛津有多么‘反基督’。穿上外套，哈利，我们要到邮局去一趟。”  
“请别告诉我你打算回信。”  
“不是，我准备换一个名字把《守灵》寄出去，看他们会不会改变主意。”  
“《守灵》是什么？”  
“丢了尸体的掘墓人，哈利，你看过的。”  
“你告诉我这个故事没写完。”  
“现在写完了。”亚历克斯把外套丢给他，“别慢吞吞的，这是个散步的好天气。”  
他们用“R·比索普”的名义寄出了书稿，回邮地址填的是牛津的“海雀和三叉戟”小酒馆。镇子上的小电影院在放《吉伯特与苏利文》，对这个偏远海边小镇上的很多人而言，这是他们第一次看到彩色电影，非常新鲜，因此放映厅里总是挤满了人。哈利和亚历克斯买了两张票，看这个下午的最后一场，很巧合地，也是这个夏天的最后一场。等他们离开电影院，开车穿过田野的时候，八月的太阳已经露出疲态，低垂在树梢上，把草地染成焦糖般的黄棕色。  
——  
“玛莎八月底回来，我们刚好要回到牛津去了，一切如常。《守灵》确实出版了，没有人对此多加注意，它只是一本便宜的恐怖小说，讲一群各怀鬼胎的人在阴森的沼泽里追一个本应死去的男爵，因为钱，因为贪念，因为心有不忿，大多数人看完就忘了。不存在的‘R·比索普’先生收到了一小笔稿费，很可能都花在香烟上了。”  
“‘就像所有夏天一样，这一个夏天也结束了’，《永恒夏天》第十二章。”记者说，在察觉到老人的目光时耸了耸肩，“我很可能是除了你之外最熟悉这本书的人，普鲁登斯先生。”  
对方笑了笑，没有回答，在沙滩和长堤交接的地方停下脚步。一阵雾气被海风吹来，短暂地遮住了视线，又迅速被吹散，灯塔伫立在防波堤尽头。  
“看，里弗斯先生，我们到了。”


	17. Chapter 17

17.  
灯塔是个空壳，只剩下没有扶手的石梯，沿着斑驳的墙壁蜿蜒向上，犹如冻僵的藤蔓伸向灰白的阳光——塔顶如果不是原本有个天窗，那就是发生了小型塌方。砖块从成片剥落的油漆之中露出来，长了苔藓，呈现出一种枯叶般的棕黄色。沙包垒在楼梯底部，天长日久，已经压得像石头一样坚硬。一个孤零零的自行车轮子靠在墙上，旁边是一双被老鼠啃过的皮靴，和扔在地上的船桨一起缓慢腐烂。记者跨过船桨，凑近弯曲的石阶，打量上面的焦痕和方形凹槽，应该是固定扶手用的，木扶手，毁于一场在未明时间发生的火灾。他转身看向普鲁登斯：“我们要上去吗？”  
“为什么不？我从不半途而废。”  
脚步在灯塔里激起重重回声，人声也是，因此当普鲁登斯说话的时候，词语在弧形墙壁之间碰撞，像装入滚动木桶的湿润葡萄。记者刻意放慢脚步，以免超过普鲁登斯，这不是件容易做到的事，因为老人每走三四步就需要停下来，扶着墙壁喘口气。  
“亚历克斯用‘R·比索普’的名字写了四篇悬疑小说，都是短篇。《守灵》之后还有《黑边信》、《莱肯街11号》和《丰收》，然后他对悬疑故事的热情消失了，就像这样，”普鲁登斯打了个响指，“火苗熄灭，亚历克斯随手丢弃‘R·比索普’，转身寻找别的冒险去了。出版社前后写了四封信问‘比索普先生’发生了什么，亚历克斯回信告诉他们‘比索普先生’在安达卢西亚度假时不幸淹死了。”  
淹死了，灯塔的回声忠实地重复道，淹死了。  
“然后他写了《埃格尼斯的风筝》，用的是‘M·西尔斯’这个笔名，这是他第一本进入公众视野的书。”记者说，他也有点喘不上气了，两人正好爬到灯塔中间，螺旋状的楼梯往上下两个方向延伸，哪边都像没有尽头。昏暗的塔楼和从高处漏下来的阳光令人产生一种错觉，仿佛他们此刻深入地下，正沿着矿坑往上攀爬。  
“你知道《埃格尼斯的风筝》最开始是作为儿童读物出版的吗？”  
“我知道。这就是为什么有评论家认为《永恒夏天》才是卢瓦索的第一部成功作品，对他们来说，《风筝》不够‘严肃’，但我还是投《风筝》一票。想想飞行员的鬼魂和埃格尼斯在墓地里追风筝的那一段，如果我是小孩的话，会做一个星期噩梦的。”  
“我倒是觉得这段很美，也非常伤心。”  
“确实，但还是毛骨悚然。”  
“他们还用‘西尔斯’这个名字吗？我的意思是，近几年再版的《埃格尼斯的风筝》，封面上印的名字是哪个？”  
“统一用‘亚历山大·卢瓦索’。去年兰登书屋推出的盒装收藏版就是这样的，收录了《风筝》和另外两本描写战后生活的小说，出版社认为同一系列的书不应该用两个名字，读者们会搞不清楚的，而且‘卢瓦索’显然比‘西尔斯’更有辨识度。”  
“辨识度。”普鲁登斯咀嚼着这个名词，摇摇头，“谁能想到呢？”  
谁能想到呢？灯塔悄悄学舌。  
“亚历克斯不怎么喜欢这个名字。”  
“西尔斯？”  
“‘亚历山大’。从来没有人这么叫他，他即使在正式场合也自称‘亚历克斯’，签名也是。他说‘亚历山大’这个名字‘太重了’，‘像个沙包一样’，他不乐意扛着这么一个沙包。”  
“有趣的说法。”  
灯火室正下方就是废弃的守塔人卧室，一个半圆形空间，通往塔顶的梯子架在光秃秃的床垫旁边。这里曾经有过别的访客，墙上布满涂鸦，最引人注目的是一条从沸腾的海水里出现的双头蛇，周围零散地分布着用油漆喷枪写的脏话和死亡威胁，因为无孔不入的海雾侵蚀，都已经褪成一种类似陈旧血迹的棕色。一盏翻倒的老式提灯扔在床垫上，旁边还有些用过的针头和香烟烧出来的焦痕。尘埃像肮脏的雪一样铺在地上，普鲁登斯踩到了一本受潮的旧日历，图案已经看不清楚了，勉强能辨认出船帆的轮廓，下面一行暗淡的花体字写着“布列塔尼帆船协会，1979”。  
梯子是用铆钉固定的，焊接处仔细刷漆，防止锈蚀，看起来仍然坚实。记者先爬了上去，然后帮普鲁登斯上来。灯火室的玻璃所剩无几，四面漏风，灯座是空的，但巨大的透镜还没拆除，对着西边的广袤海面，从这个高度看下去，海水变成藻绿色的绉纱，每一道皱褶都像是精心画出来似的。  
“亚历克斯有很多奇妙的想法。”普鲁登斯用鞋尖把地上的玻璃碎片拨到一边，“他说故事是一种病原体，依靠在不同的大脑之间传播而生存，听众是携带者，作家是宿主，故事在他们脑海里尖叫，要求被表达出来，得以复制，在别的灵魂里继续存活。有些故事被遗忘了，就此灭绝。另一些故事互相接触，争斗，融合，有朝一日孵化出全新的孢子，变得更令人狂喜，更悲伤，或者更吓人，这样才能继续在人们的记忆里占有一席之地。”  
记者在透镜旁边停住脚步，“听起来令人不安。”  
“但你同意这个比喻？”  
“我爱这个比喻。”  
“我亲眼看着。”普鲁登斯走到破裂的玻璃旁边，俯视着荒凉的海湾，斟酌措辞，“我的意思是，这就像亲眼看着一株常春藤慢慢爬满整面外墙，学生时期的亚历克斯和他的故事还在摸索自己的声音和形态，所以我们有了声色犬马的‘彼得森’，着迷于血腥恐怖的‘比索普’和想象一只白色风筝的‘西尔斯’，亚历克斯先把自己打碎，再拼起来，才最终诞生了亚历克斯。他很幸运，他就是故事，而我有幸充当他的配角。但是书中的哈利并不是我，是亚历克斯塑造的一个以我为原型的木偶，这个木偶终究还是属于他的。他们会在舞台上永远活着，至于你和我，里弗斯先生，我们在台下，从未存在过。”  
——  
“假如。”亚历克斯忽然说道。  
哈利翻了一页书，等着下文。毛毯很暖和，亚历克斯的身体也是。新公寓里的床足够大，他们终于不必担心谁半夜会摔下学生宿舍的狭小单人床了。两人是圣诞节后搬进杜松街55号的，亚历克斯声称自己受够了疯狂的一年级生，需要一个清净的地方，男爵帮他付了账单，什么问题都没有问。这里有两个卧室，多余的那一个理所当然地成为杂物间，哈利的大部分行李还乱糟糟地扔在里面。假如被一个不明就里的访客看见的话，多半会感到困惑和怀疑，但他们不认为在可见的将来会有任何访客。  
外面的风变大了，小雪也已经不再是小雪，窗户发出轻微的喀喀声。哈利又翻了一页，看了两行，合上书，侧过身，看着亚历克斯：“假如什么？”  
“我们怎么能确定自己不是一个受人操纵的角色呢？”  
“这该不会又是你那病原体理论的一部分吧。”  
“比如埃格尼斯和上尉的幽灵，他们根本不会想到自己的一举一动和每一句话都是设计好的。”  
“亚历克斯，他们根本不会‘想’，那是你的想象，而且鬼魂并不存在。”  
“莱拉说她见过祖母的幽灵，坐在餐厅的钢琴前面。”  
“她当时几岁？”  
“不记得了，八岁，我猜。”  
“她只是想吓唬你。”  
“哈利，你的想象力比一块石头还少。”  
“我们两个之中有一个想象力丰富的人就够了。”哈利叹了口气，把小说放到床头柜上，躺下，“我能确定的是没人能操纵我不睡觉。你也应该少花点时间坐在打字机前面，反正你已经把《埃格尼斯的风筝》写完了。”  
“会有别的故事。”亚历克斯爬到哈利身上，双手撑着他的肩膀，俯视着他，“我是它们的宿主，它们要靠我的打字机活着。”  
“是个浪漫的想法，虽然有点可怕。”  
亚历克斯笑起来，低头吻哈利的嘴唇，哈利抬手抚摸他的后颈，摸索着解开亚历克斯的睡衣纽扣。门铃声偏偏挑这个时候响了起来，两人都吓了一跳，花了好几秒面面相觑，然后才匆忙爬起来，披上外套，跑进客厅。  
门外是两个穿着长大衣的男人，一个戴着毡帽，另一个没戴，头发和肩膀上都落着雪花。寒风沿着楼梯倒灌进来，哈利不由得发起抖来。不速之客上下打量着他们，问谁是卢瓦索先生。  
“我是。”亚历克斯回答，“需要我提醒两位现在已经超过十一点了吗？”  
戴着毡帽的男人摘下手套，从衣袋里掏出证件，在他们面前扬了扬：“军情五处，我叫康奈利。你和布兰登·莫顿先生关系十分密切，不是吗，卢瓦索先生？”  
“我不知道你对‘密切’的定义是什么，巴里和我是在学校认识的。”  
没戴毡帽的那个人接过了话题：“我们需要和你谈谈，卢瓦索先生，到我们的办公室去谈。”  
亚历克斯拉紧了外套，他显然也冷透了，不过打定主意不让对方看出来，哈利想伸手揽住他的肩膀，但不敢在陌生人前面这么做。  
“你们没有权力这么做。”哈利说。  
“这不是逮捕，我说过了，只是需要和卢瓦索先生谈谈。我们有足够理由怀疑莫顿先生是个危险的煽动者。安全起见，我们会和每一个认识莫顿先生的人谈话，而且我们会非常礼貌。”戴毡帽的男人往前一步，哈利现在能看到他外套下枪柄的轮廓了，“如果卢瓦索先生仍然拒绝的话，我们可能就不那么礼貌了。”  
哈利还想说些什么，但亚历克斯抓住他的手肘，摇摇头。这两个从军情五处来的人只给了亚历克斯五分钟换衣服，然后一左一右押送他下楼，推进汽车后座。哈利站在结冰的路边看着车开走，全然忘记了自己只穿着睡衣。


	18. Chapter 18

18.  
事情的全貌是在四天后才慢慢浮出水面的。期间警察来了一次，问了几个无关痛痒的问题，草草做笔记，走了。随后拜访的是军情五处的便衣探员，不是带走亚历克斯的那两个，从打扮看来可能是文职人员。他们拦住正要出门的哈利，把他堵在客厅里差不多二十分钟，质问他和亚历克斯的关系，亚历克斯和巴里的关系，有没有参加过任何已知的激进团体，有没有和苏联外交使团的任何人接触过，有没有收到过可疑的匿名信件，诸如此类。哈利一概回答没有，不清楚，没留意，追问亚历克斯的下落。那两个探员假装没听见他的话，收起笔记本，声称如果还有别的问题，他们会再来的。  
他们没有再来。二十四小时过去了，亚历克斯音讯全无。哈利鼓起勇气给男爵打了电话，对方早就知道这件事了，正和家庭律师布鲁默先生四处交涉，寻找可以牵动的绳索和可以兑现的人情。然而军情五处摆出了异常强硬的姿态，拒绝告知亚历克斯的下落，声称这并非审讯，只是协助调查，并且“卢瓦索先生得到适合他身份的对待”。焦灼不安的哈利接着找到了迪格比，抱着一丝也许能打探到什么消息的希望，然而上将的儿子也什么都不清楚。从他嘴里，哈利得知詹姆前天也被带走问话了。军情五处显然摸清楚了巴里的社交圈子，将整个哈罗公学俱乐部纳入瞄准镜里。探员们原本也关起了迪格比，但上将向国防大臣施加压力，后者找上了外交部，外交部继而撬动了军情六处这根杠杆，迫使心有不甘的五处松了口，不到十个小时就把他放了出来。  
“巴里到底做了什么？”哈利问。  
大块头皱起眉，嘴唇嚅动着，好像他真的需要咀嚼这个问题，思考对迪格比而言一向都是件痛苦的事：“我想是因为那本杂志。”  
杂志名叫《号角》，是巴里和另外一个历史系学生合办的，迪格比不记得另一个人的名字了。《号角》刊载的社论大都出自过分理想主义的牛津学生之手，时不时还有论文摘录和分析，最后几页是读者来信，码头搬运工、流水线工人和失业木工们控诉吝啬的雇主。这本杂志印量不大，通常是在每个月的半地下小型集会上派发的，传播范围也很有限。不久前刊发的最新一期里，一位名为“雅各”——只是“雅各”，没有姓氏——的作者发表了一篇讨论柏林会议 的文章，内容本身十分平庸，是些空洞的陈词滥调，然而末尾有一段比喻，大意是雷管已经准备好了，只等点火。  
“可是那些布尔什维克崇拜者经常这么呼吁，不是吗？”哈利问，“‘黑夜’，‘火把’，‘红旗’，‘烧毁一切’，他们就喜欢的这种措辞。”  
然而巧合的是，迪格比继续用他单调呆板的声音解释，巡警上周抓住了两个在白厅附近徘徊的可疑男人，一个是货轮水手，另一个是泥水匠，两人无法解释为什么大半夜出现在那里，更无法解释挎包里的炸药。这两个疑犯被迅速交到军情五处手上，五处从他们身上榨出了地下集会的日期、参与者和组织者，顺藤摸到了《号角》杂志和布兰登·莫顿，继而扩散到莫顿在牛津的社交圈，首当其冲的就是亚历克斯、詹姆和迪格比。  
“这太荒谬了，亚历克斯不是共产党人。”  
“他的确去过巴里搞的那些偷偷摸摸的‘小聚会’，不是吗？”  
“他也去过国民医疗保险辩论会，不代表他支持工党；他还参加过明爱会募捐，也不代表他是天主教徒。你不是不知道亚历克斯喜欢什么都参与一下，单纯觉得好玩而已。”  
迪格比耸耸肩：“说服我没什么用，你得说服五处。”  
“这就是问题所在，我没有办法接触到五处的人。”  
迪格比转了转他粗短的脖子，就像犀牛缓慢地审视周围的环境：“你现在和亚历克斯住在一起？”  
哈利愣了愣，没预料到话题的突然转折：“是的，我们合租了一个地方。”他想了想，毫无必要地补充了一句“我们是室友。”  
“你们都得小心一点。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，就是个友善的提醒。”迪格比把一条粗壮的手臂搭到哈利肩上，感觉就像上了一副铁枷，“耐心等着，普鲁登斯，原谅我的直白，但你帮不上什么忙。男爵会解决这件事的，就算他不能，还有乔治·卢瓦索。”  
迪格比松了手，拍了拍哈利的后脑，走了。哈利看着他绕过校舍之间的方形草地，消失在门洞的阴影里，不得不承认和迪格比谈话是个坏主意。上将的儿子虽然看起来像头愚钝的水牛，但绝不是这么回事。  
哈利回到杜松街55号，等着。把没有课的下午拿来漫无目的地收拾公寓里的东西，对着挂钟发呆。街上只要传来汽车驶过的声音，他都会跳起来，到窗边去看，但是始终没有车在公寓外面停下。  
直到星期五下午，亚历克斯失去联系的第六十三个小时。  
门铃响起的时候哈利正在做翻译作业，因为急于站起来，碰到了摊开放在手边的希腊语词典，词典引发了连锁反应，岌岌可危地堆在写字台上的书噼里啪啦地落在地上，哈利懊恼地盯着它们看了一会，放弃了，穿过起居室去开门。  
门外既不是邮差，更不是亚历克斯。哈利局促地清了清喉咙，不确定自己应该微笑还是保持严肃，也不确定怎么称呼对方才算礼貌。  
“下午好，乔治。”  
“下午好。”  
卢瓦索家的长子走了进来，他最近蓄了胡子，加上熨得笔直的黑色长大衣，看起来更严厉了。他现在是个空军准将了，不再驻守西柏林，有更多时间待在伦敦。哈利关上门，带着一种突如其来的羞愧，第一次意识到起居室有多么狭小，到处都是书和杂志，墙上贴着上一季度的马球赛和板球赛比分，旁边还有康康舞女的招贴画。两张单人沙发的花色根本不搭，而且堆着外套、围巾和空酒瓶，没有可以坐下的空间。窗户也太窄了，有限的灰暗光线照出了空气里翻飞的尘埃和窗台上枯干的忍冬藤。  
“是布鲁默先生给我地址的，我早就猜到亚历克斯不会喜欢学校宿舍。”乔治摘下手套，塞进风衣口袋里，看了一眼沙发上的杂物，继续站着，“希望没有打扰你，普鲁登斯先生。”  
“不，完全没有。你想要茶还是咖啡？”  
“不，谢谢，我不会待很久。”乔治踱到书架旁边，拿起一个鹦鹉小木雕看了看，放回原处，“亚历克斯没有惹什么麻烦吧？除去他目前惹的这一个之外。”  
“没有，他只是。”哈利走到写字台前面，挡住打字机和凌乱的稿纸，“喜欢派对和人群，到处交朋友，但谁不喜欢呢？”  
“我就不喜欢。”乔治回答，在看到哈利的表情时笑了笑，“别紧张，普鲁登斯先生，只是开个玩笑。你认识亚历克斯的朋友们，对吗？”  
“一部分，他的朋友太多了。”  
“也认识布兰登·莫顿？”  
“是的。我们叫他巴里，亚历克斯和他一起上过哈罗公学。我们经常去他家里办的沙龙，文学沙龙，名义上是这样的，但所有人都只关心喝酒。”  
“我听说莫顿先生身边也聚集了一群亲苏联的流氓，而且亚历克斯也参加过他们的讨论会，有人认出他了，还给五处打了小报告。”  
“谁？”  
“没有人知道，匿名线报。”  
“亚历克斯去过那么一两次吧，我不太清楚，但我敢肯定他只是好奇。”  
“你看，普鲁登斯先生，军情五处现在认为苏联外交使团插手了《号角》，利用它发出暗号，调动安插在英国的间谍，这就是为什么他们不肯轻易放走我弟弟，加上有流言说苏联人在学校里引诱年轻学生叛变，这对他更不利了。”  
“这是个误会。”  
“当然是个误会，我们很快就能澄清这个误会。”乔治盯着哈利，后者僵直地站在那里，后悔自己没有穿一件更体面的衬衫，“还有别的‘朋友’值得我留意吗，普鲁登斯先生？”  
“应该没有了。”  
乔治点点头，从衣袋里掏出手套，重新戴上：“替我留意亚历克斯，好吗？控制一下他的‘好奇心’，他也许愿意听你的。比起我，你更像是他的兄弟。”  
哈利不知道该说些什么，只能表示同意。乔治和他握了握手，祝他过一个愉快的下午，离开了公寓。哈利靠在写字台上，听着脚步声下楼，一辆车的引擎发动，声音渐渐远去。过了许久，他才打开台灯，把作业和词典挪到一边，就着光线收拾落了一地的书本。  
邮差次日早上送来一封电报，给“M·西尔斯先生”的，多半是和《埃格尼斯的风筝》有关。哈利没有拆开，把电报放到亚历克斯的打字机上，匆匆出门，赶去希腊语诗歌研讨会。世界仍然在没有亚历克斯的情况下运转，拴在街角花园里的伯恩山犬还是一见到他就狂吠不止，穿过草坪的小路依然湿滑难走。老式铜暖炉把课室烤得闷热不堪，人们嗡嗡的谈话声令哈利头疼，他挤进最靠近窗户的座位里，花了大半个上午看着外面的花楸树，它已经落尽了叶子，枝头的积雪融化又凝固，结成透亮的冰粒，在迟来的阳光下泛出湿润的光泽。


	19. Chapter 19

19.  
亚历克斯是深夜回来的，独自一人。哈利在门锁转动的时候惊醒，等亚历克斯走进卧室，他已经打开灯，两步跨到房间另一边，抱住了他。亚历克斯低声叹息，靠进哈利怀里，搂紧了他的脖子。哈利吻了他的额头，把手放在他的后脑勺上，轻轻摩挲。谁都没有说话。  
亚历克斯还穿着被带走时的那套衣服，脸上是几天没刮的胡子，眼睛布满血丝。他去梳洗的时候哈利到厨房去泡茶，往茶杯里加了半指高的白兰地，想了想，又多倒了一些，带到浴室里。  
水哗哗作响，雾气弥漫，亚历克斯缩在浴缸一角，水龙头下面，热水顺着肩膀和背脊的曲线淌下来，缓慢聚集，漫过他的膝盖。哈利轻轻叫了一声他的名字，在浴缸旁边半跪下来，把茶杯递过去。  
“谢谢。”亚历克斯沙哑地说，啜了一口热茶，半闭着眼睛，“白兰地，我爱你。”  
“我无法确定你爱慕的对象是我还是白兰地。”  
亚历克斯侧过头，冲他露出半个微笑，酒精和热水重新给他带来了一点血色：“就目前而言，是白兰地。”  
“令人心碎。”  
“你介意把肥皂递给我吗？”  
哈利从他手上取走茶杯，放到地上，拿来了肥皂和剃须刀，亚历克斯顺从地仰起头，让他帮自己刮掉胡子。这本来是个简单的任务，只要对方不说话，就没有被划伤的风险，但亚历克斯显然不擅长保持安静。五处的人把他软禁在“格洛斯特”旅馆里——哈利从他零散然而持续不断的叙述中拼凑出了过去五天的图像——那肯定是个专门用于审讯的房间，加装了软垫的墙壁，房门内侧的把手被拆掉了，没有窗户，没有电话，有一个带洗手池的窄小浴室，同样没有窗户，放着泛黄的毛巾，当然没有剃须刀片。探员们每天来两次，早上和下午，至少亚历克斯是这么猜测的，房间里没有任何能帮助他判断时间的东西。他们很礼貌，然而咄咄逼人，每次都问一模一样的问题，催促亚历克斯供出未遂爆炸案的同谋，亚历克斯根本没听说过什么爆炸案。他没有受到拷打，但房间里的灯从来不关，阻碍他睡觉。探员们总是挑他极度疲劳的时候进来，逼问他是否知道给《号角》杂志供稿的神秘“雅各”是谁。亚历克斯一概不知道，但并没有人相信他。直到几个小时前，康奈利，主持审讯的那个探员，忽然打开门，告诉他可以走了，把他带到楼下，塞进计程车里。他就是这个时候才匆匆瞥见旅馆名字的。  
哈利把刀片浸到水里，冲洗掉泡沫：“以后离巴里远一点，也别再去那些危险的聚会了。”  
“他们有很多有趣的见解。”  
“有趣到足以惹上军情五处？不了，谢谢。”哈利把毛巾拽下来，沾了沾热水，擦干净亚历克斯的脸，“乔治昨天来过。”  
“来这里？我们的公寓里？”  
“是的。”  
“他想干什么？”  
“让我留意你，别让你再惹麻烦。”  
“要是他能想象到你有多‘留意’我——”  
“说起这个，迪格比警告我们‘小心一些’。”  
“你什么时候见过迪格比？”  
“一两天前，我当时不知道你怎么了，在找一切能打探消息的渠道。”  
“那也不需要找迪格比。”  
“我怀疑他知道了。”  
“知道什么？”  
“我们。”  
“他也做不了什么。”  
“无论如何，我们还是应该谨慎一些。”  
亚历克斯叹了口气，关掉水龙头，顺着浴缸往下滑了一些，让热水浸过肩膀。“我一直都很谨慎。”  
“比现在更谨慎一些，少去派对，你知道你喝醉之后有多么难以对付吗？”  
“这两件事毫无关联，哈利，你担心得太多了。”  
“你担心得太少了。”  
“因为本来就没什么好担心，这次只是个误会。”  
哈利还想说些什么，还没开口就放弃了，把毛巾搭在浴缸边缘，站起来，准备离开浴室，但亚历克斯抓住了他的手腕：“普鲁登斯先生。”  
哈利看着他：“我们又会淹了这间公寓的。”  
“我不介意。”  
“我很介意，我才是负责清扫的那一个。”  
亚历克斯不置可否地哼了一声，把哈利的手拉到水下，探到双腿之间：“我保证我会帮忙。”  
——  
“就像我之前说过的那样，面对着亚历克斯，你迟早会妥协的。”普鲁登斯说，攀登灯塔超过了他的体力极限，原路返回疗养院的过程中他停下休息的次数明显变多了，“他没有再去码头工人的集会，但这并不意味着他放弃了其他社交活动，亚历克斯依然是牛津每一个鸡尾酒会和派对的常客。至于巴里，莫顿大使不久之后就把他从军情五处手里抢回来了，他消失了一段时间，很快又回来了，在沙龙上谈笑风生，像是什么都没有发生过。出于一种心照不宣的社交礼仪，没有人提起被捕的事。人们对我的态度没有变，在他们眼中我就是亚历克斯最新的猫玩具，好奇我为什么能在他身边待那么久，但依然没有人说一个字，如果说所谓的上流社会有什么特长的话，那就是保持沉默。”  
冷清的沙滩上什么脚印都没剩下，游泳者也不见踪影。两人缓慢地走完了剩下的距离，在门外的垫子上蹭干净鞋底的泥沙，回到温暖的会客室。壁炉仍然熊熊燃烧，雨停了之后，微弱的阳光令这个小房间看起来更舒适了。普鲁登斯在小铁箱里翻找了一会，取出一小叠信，回到摇椅上。  
“1954年夏天卢瓦索一家去了托斯卡纳山区度假，他们在那里有一间度假屋。我没有跟着去，第一当然是因为不合适，我不是他的‘家人’。其二，我找到了一份给报社写稿的临时工作，顶替休长假的记者，不怎么有趣，采访果农，抄写祖母的美味塔饼秘方什么的，但终究是一份和记者沾边的差事，我乐在其中。可以想象亚历克斯在意大利无所事事，因为他没停止过写信。”  
普鲁登斯抽出其中一封，递给记者。  
“亲爱的哈利，  
我不明白你为什么非得留在伦敦不可，夏天的伦敦是我能想象到的最无聊的地方，你应该到我这里来，我有一百个借口促成这件事。哈利，这里有一个红土网球场和一间土耳其浴室，带有迷人马赛克和圆形天窗的那种，想象一下我们可以在里面做什么。  
莱拉和她的丈夫也在这里，医生有可能比你还沉闷，不过，幸好他们引开了爸爸的注意力，所以我的假期还算清静。乔治没有来，当然没有了，和妻子去了斯特拉斯堡，我听说。  
我每天的生活：七点被疯狂的公鸡吵醒（需要提醒乔凡尼杀掉这些讨厌的禽类，那是我们老实的意大利帮工，大家都叫他乔迪）。八点半早餐，我喜欢这里的干肠，它们大概是我在这个荒郊野岭唯一喜欢的东西。早餐之后的散步时间是我一天之中最喜欢的，其次就是坐在无花果树下看书和写信的时间，比如现在。这棵树被雷劈中过，一半死了，一半活着，我在活着的这边，虫子十分恼人，时常掉进我的果酒里，是的，哈利，我知道你想说什么，我还能想象到你皱起眉。在你用你那清教徒的哲学来教训我之前，请体谅一下一个独自在山野过夏天的可怜人，没有酒精的话，我就不知道如何保持精神正常了。  
这地方居然有个剧院，你能相信吗？昨天下午去看了本地人演出的剧目，完全不知道他们在演什么，剧本可能也是他们自己写的，他们自己肯定过了一个愉快的下午，观众就不一定了。  
试图写完《白罂粟》，没成功，仍然无法决定主角的生死，有些时候死亡是一个更好的结局，但从来不是一个轻松的决定。随信附上片段，告诉我你的意见。  
又及，谢谢你上次寄来的果酱配方，虽然没用，但还是谢谢。  
你的，  
A于科尔托纳   
1954年7月11日  
当日下午  
乔迪明天才会到镇上的邮局去，所以我又把信封拆开了，继续多写几笔。最差的写信方法可能就是把它当日记写，亲爱的哈利，原谅我要用这个方法了。今天被村民邀请去品尝橄榄油，我觉得每一种尝起来都差不多，但当地人显然很把榨油当一回事。不会说意大利语，全程赔笑，乔迪忙着和果农的太太们调情，留意是复数，不知怎的，我似乎是唯一注意到这件事的人。  
很喜欢果园的狗，也许我们也该在杜松街养一只，也许猫比较好？你更喜欢哪一种？回信告知。  
A.  
很不幸，仍然被困于科尔托纳”  
记者放下信，摘下眼镜擦了擦。  
“如果你想问问题，问吧。”普鲁登斯说。  
“你们看起来非常幸福。”  
“是的，两个无忧无虑的年轻男孩，深陷在爱和性的蜂蜜里。”  
“所以转折点在哪里呢？”  
普鲁登斯并没有思索很久，像是早就预料到了这个问题：“也是个夏天，里弗斯先生。在我看来，最悲伤的故事不是难以阻挡的外力把两个角色分开，因为这样的话他们依然相爱。最令人遗憾的故事总是静悄悄地发生的，植根于人们各自的缺陷。要到很多年之后，人们回过头去，才能听见雷声，意识到第一滴雨早就落下了。”


	20. Chapter 20

20.

哈利·普鲁登斯在牛津的最后一年乏善可陈。那些一开始让他感到兴奋的事物——赛艇周、晨雾里的钟声、穿着传统黑色长袍的学生——都成了习以为常的背景。大部分学生去向已定：白厅，法院，西敏斯特，军情六处，家族产业。其余的，比如哈利，拿着推荐信四处碰运气。

1955年六月，他和亚历克斯从康沃尔出发，坐渡轮去圣马洛，在那里过了一个湿冷又烦躁的假期。哈利的心思都在《邮报》的工作上，忐忑不安。主编说八月末或者九月初就会告知哈利他们的决定，没有什么比这种模棱两可的答复更能毁掉一个夏天的了。因为下雨，两人大部分时间都待在室内，那是个顶楼客房，木板在风雨的抽打下痛苦地叽嘎作响。窗外，海鸥聚集在倾斜的屋顶上，扇着翅膀互相恫吓，争抢稀缺的栖息空间，吵闹不堪。两周之后，终于得以乘船离开布列塔尼半岛时，哈利不由得松了口气。

《邮报》还没到九月就做出了决定，雇佣了哈利，在烟雾弥漫的大办公室里分给他一张桌子，但哈利并没有在那里待很久，三个月之后就因为院长的引荐去了《视点》报社，为园艺栏目写写赞美新品种水仙的短文，不久之后开始跑本地新闻，带着好脾气的摄影师四处追逐警察，捡拾凶杀案和窃案的面包屑。

亚历克斯和他仍然住在杜松街55号的小公寓里，亚历克斯现在把多余的那间卧室用作书房，把打字机和一摞一摞的书搬进去，整天呆在里面，一支接一支地抽烟，凌晨才到床上来。哈利往往也没睡，在台灯下赶明天的稿子，亚历克斯凑过去吻他的耳朵，越过哈利的肩膀偷窥他的报道。

“如果我没记错的话，你的下班时间是五点。”

“理论上是五点。”哈利心不在焉地回答，敲下一个逗号，“但是这位贝克先生决定晚上十一点用酒瓶碎片刺死债主，这不是我能控制的。”

“可怜的普鲁登斯先生想要茶吗？”

“想，谢谢。”

亚历克斯到厨房去了，哈利听见水沸腾的呼啸声，然后是瓷器轻轻碰撞的叮当声，亚历克斯轻手轻脚地回来，关上门，把茶杯放到哈利手边，自己坐到桌子上，随手拿起一张稿纸，看了起来。

“我不明白你对这份工作的热情。”

“把它想象成翻译。”哈利抽出写满的纸，换上一张空白的，“只是你处理的不是语言，而是人类的行为，最好的和最坏的，报纸实际上控制了你对世界的感知，而记者控制了报纸，这么说能打动你吗？”

“寡头大财团控制了报纸，而且报纸没有创造空间。”

“我们都知道谁是我们两个之中最有创造力的那一个。”

“你的奉承技巧仍然没有改进，普鲁登斯先生。”

“但很有效？”

“但很有效。”

哈利对着打字机键盘微笑：“去睡吧，亚历克斯。”

如果发挥一点事后聪明的话，人们可能会说，要不是《视点》的驻外记者在格勒诺布尔的滑雪场上摔伤并落下永久疾患，而且精通德文的副主编有一个怀孕八个月的妻子，哈利余生的故事是不会偏离杜松街55号的，他不会得到新的工作机会，不会在回家路上买一瓶红酒，也不会兴高采烈地告诉亚历克斯自己要到欧洲大陆去。

“卢瓦索先生的反应是什么？”记者问。

“他也很高兴，至少看起来是这样的。他问我这是长期还是暂时的，需要离开多久，我说我还不知道，那是真的，我当时确实不知道。他回答，去吧，水手，我会在这里等着的。我记得我的出发日期，1957年1月23日，坐的不是飞机，而是渡轮，伦敦到加莱，从那里转乘慢悠悠的火车，中途停下来通过检查站，又换一班车，这才辗转到波恩。我在欧洲大陆没有固定住所，被主编的电报牵着鼻子四处跑，亚历克斯的信只能寄到报社的波恩分部，积压在那里。”

普鲁登斯抽出一个用打字机打好地址的信封，是寄给“H·普鲁登斯先生”的，每个字母都是大写，也许是寄信人懒得转换，信本身是手写的，用的是深蓝色墨水。

“ _哈利，_

_这是你被欧洲吞噬的第五个月，也许你在单枪匹马地阻止核战争，这才能解释你为什么没有回信。我很好，谢谢，虽然你没有问。_

_在《视点》上看到了你6_ _月20_ _日发表的社论，关于北约对华约政策的那一篇，如此严肃而强硬，既像你，又不像你。我对自己说，这就是其他人看到的普鲁登斯先生，不同于我的哈利。很遗憾你和《外交家》期刊苛刻的莱文先生陷入纸上骂战，莱文先生是个真正的战争贩子，你们彬彬有礼的交锋在过去一个月里为我提供了可观的娱乐。_

_至于我，我尽量在十一点前起床，吃足够维持生命的东西，远离酒精，尽管不一定成功。坐到写字台前，对付我脑中喧闹不堪的对话和未经整理的段落。家里太安静了，因此最近几天我作出了一些改变，到“海雀与三叉戟”去工作，非常有效，小酒馆的吵闹平衡了我脑海里数十个角色的声音，他们从来不肯闭嘴。酒保同意把靠近窗户的桌子留给我，当然，条件是必须至少付两杯黑啤酒的价钱。你还记得那个地方吗？进门靠右，楼梯下面，我能听见其他人的谈话声，但他们除非仔细观察，否则很难看见我，巴掌大的小窗户能看到荒芜的花园。哈利，又一批年轻学生聚集在这里，像可爱的麻雀，酒馆二楼的鬼故事又把他们吓住了，没有人敢靠近楼梯。_

_昨晚梦见墨丘利，旷野里不知道为什么有卡尔法克斯的钟声，我们往海边走去，但直到醒来都没有走到。_

_还有什么值得告诉你的呢，当然，《埃格尼斯的风筝》近日再版，增加了插图，出自一位才华横溢的D_ _·西蒙斯小姐之手，她完全理解这个故事阴暗的一面，对此我非常感激。另外，我_

_哈利，_

_原谅这封信缺乏条理，写到一半的时候被打断了。我今天有别的安排，恐怕不是好消息。乔治的“状态不太稳定”，父亲在电话里这么模棱两可地告诉我，从目前有限的消息看来，出于未明的理由，乔治昨晚在伦敦寓所中开枪，幸而没有击中任何人，或任何物体，但他的妻子和邻居都吓坏了，邻居报了警。父亲还在康沃尔，莱拉在布莱顿，能马上去看他的只有我了。就到这里。_

_你的，_

_A._

_6.20.1957_ _”_

记者折起信纸，小心地放回信封里，接过普鲁登斯递过来的下一封信，日期是四天之后，1957年6月24日，从伦敦寄出，盖着加急印戳。

“ _亲爱的哈利，_

_本来想发电报的，但是我不愿意发到报社去，不想引起注意。看在上帝份上，你现在到底在哪里呢？_

_见了乔治，比平常还要令人难以忍受，顽固，高傲，动不动就发脾气。他坚持那天晚上看见了窃贼，但警察根本就没有发现任何痕迹，门锁完好，窗是关着的，窗台上也没有攀爬的痕迹。他不准任何人拿走他的佩枪，我只好偷偷把弹夹卸掉了，也许他很快会发现，到时再想办法。_

_医生认为这是战后综合症，‘炸弹病’，你知道成千上百从欧洲回来的士兵都有这个问题吗？医生告诉我，他见过一个病例，那可怜人连听见水壶烧开的呼啸声都会吓得嚎啕大哭。乔治当然不能接受这个结论，差点把医生的脑袋拧下来，好吧，我夸大了一点点，但实际情况也差不多了。医生建议他到乡间休养，我们说服他回康沃尔住几个月，他勉强同意了，感谢上帝。_

_假如你收到这封信，不要回复伦敦这个地址，我明天出发把乔治送回康沃尔。如果你想发电报或者打电话，请寄往我们的旧巢穴，号码不变。_

_A._

_6.24.1957_ _于伦敦”_

一周后，又一封短笺继续描述事情的进展：

“ _哈利，_

_枪击事件又发生了一次，差点把可怜的玛莎吓死，玛莎现在住在一楼，她61_ _岁了，爬不动楼梯，枪声在她房间听得最清楚。乔治声称自己见到花园里有可疑的入侵者，怀疑他是德国间谍。可怜的乔治，或许在他备受折磨的大脑里，战争始终没有结束。_

_现在我们藏起了他的枪，父亲的勃朗宁也藏起来了。大家都惶惶不安，不确定他还会不会好转。_

_A_ ．

于康沃尔”

下一封信装在厚实精致的淡蓝色信封里，封口印着短刀和知更鸟。

“ _亲爱的水手，_

_电报收到，很高兴知道你马上要回来了，车票确定后请告知，我会去车站接你的，别拒绝，我坚持这么做。父亲和乔治向你致以问候，我们很好，谢谢，乡村生活对乔治有所帮助（对我也有帮助，老实说），他终于不再半夜三更带着枪在门厅里游荡了。_

_我已经好久没有来过这家邮局了，卡尔斯顿小姐还在这里，现在已经是‘米尔斯太太’了。这封信是在柜台上匆匆写的，我马上就要回牛津去了。_

_你的亚历克斯”_

普鲁登斯轻轻抚摸信封，看着壁炉，木头烧尽了，露出下面红热的炭块。

“我的假期只有两周，除去路途上花的时间，就只有一周多一点了。我把信和电报都带了回来，以免弄丢。亚历克斯起先非常兴奋，就像许多年前乔治从前线回家时一样，很快就变得很冷淡。我并不为此生气，他一直都是这样的，这是亚历克斯的一种自我保护机制，他不擅长道别。我们讨论了我的工作——‘讨论’是个委婉的说法。到我快要离开的时候，我们已经拒绝和对方说话了。”

 _你现在说起话来就像哈罗公学那群人_ 。亚历克斯冷冰冰地说， _自以为世故的行尸走肉。_

 _而你需要长大了。_ 哈利反驳， _打算一辈子做一个自娱自乐的三岁小孩吗？_

普鲁登斯摇摇头，摆脱回忆中的声音，从炉火上移开目光：“后来我写了很长一封信，道歉，匍匐在他脚边恳求原谅，我没有收到回信。回到波恩之后不久，我和《邮报》的记者跟着英美联合外交使团一起去了布达佩斯，在那里待了一周。这是我第一次到铁幕另一边去，我没有权力使用外交渠道，几乎所有通讯都断绝了。因此这封信我迟了一个月才收到。”

他递出一张单薄的信纸，记者屏住呼吸，小心地接了过去。

“ _哈利，_

_我不知道我为什么还在给你写信，你也许根本收不到。_

_乔治死了，自杀。葬礼是昨天。_ ”

末尾没有署名和日期。


	21. Chapter 21

21.

“我推掉了一切，尽我所能赶回英国。”普鲁登斯接着说，“我那位富有同情心的主编听说是紧急事件之后帮我安排了飞机，我足够幸运，一架B52轰炸机当天下午正要从柏林起飞，顺道带几位美国外交官去伦敦，我搭上了这架庞然大物，当晚降落在伦敦，赶上了去牛津的末班火车。杜松街55号没有人，亚历克斯也没有给我留哪怕一张纸条。我往卢瓦索家的大宅打了电话，没有人接听。我想直接到康沃尔去，但已经太晚了，没有火车，租车行也已经关门，我惴惴不安地在公寓里等了一晚，第二天一早赶到火车站。”

“我是下午到的，没人来接我，花了二十分钟等巴士，下车之后还得在荒僻的乡村小路上走十来分钟。难以形容大宅里弥漫的抑郁气氛。门厅里没有人，布帘都拉着，楼梯扶手缠着黑缎，像恐怖电影布景。亚历克斯提到玛莎现在住在一楼，没有说是哪个房间，于是我一扇接一扇门找过去，在许久不用的舞厅旁边发现了她。”

“我的第一个想法是，她真的老了，不仅仅是外表。她戴着黑纱，完全是一位吊唁中的母亲。我拥抱她的时候也小心翼翼，害怕她会融化，或者碎裂。我问她亚历克斯在哪里，她并不知道，说亚历克斯葬礼后不久就走了，没有告诉她目的地，又或者说了，她已经不记得了，她的注意力不在那里。玛莎手上拿着一只熊玩偶，熊肚子和鼻子周围的绒毛都掉光了，看起来像是长了皮癣。她说话的时候一直摸这只熊所剩不多的毛。那是乔治小时候最喜欢的玩具，男爵夫人从一个俄国玩具商那里订制的，有一套和乔治一样的小西装，还有一套猎装。这后来成为了一种家庭传统，莱拉和亚历克斯出生的时候男爵夫人都会定做一只新的。另外两只熊都找不到了，只剩下这一只，孤零零地摆在杂物间的架子上。”

“‘乔治会对这只熊说话，把它放在枕头上。你觉得他都说了些什么呢？’玛莎告诉我，让熊坐在她的膝盖上，摆正了褪色的小领结。”

“她坚持要带我去看乔治的墓碑，在小礼拜堂后面，离他五年前举行婚礼的地方不远。通往礼拜堂的小路两边栽上了松树，现在已经长成一个密不透风的隧道了，但当时这些树还很小，绑着支架，像小孩涂出来的简笔画。早些时候下过雨，路上很滑，落着小树枝和叶子，玛莎走得不快，我让她挽着我的手臂。风时不时把水珠从树梢上摇下来，但我们都不介意。”

“卢瓦索家有那种带有低矮石拱顶的家族陵墓，但乔治不在里面，也许因为他是自杀的，虽然在我印象中男爵一家都并不特别虔诚。玛莎说那是个早上，乔治死的时候，所有人都听见了枪声，但第一个找到他的是他的妻子。枪藏在一个上锁的木盒里，放在书架高处。没有人知道乔治是怎么找到那里去的，也许他已经静悄悄找了很久了。医生很快被叫了来，然后是警察，虽然每个人都知道已经没什么用。葬礼办得很低调，算上玛莎，只来了七个人。男爵没有邀请乔治的战友，他们是几天后才到的，带着花束和纪念物。我到墓地去的时候枯萎的花束已经被清理了，剩下淋湿了的绶带和一些小摆饰，有人留下了一个铜质勋章，压在一张硬卡纸上面，‘致乔治，永远的队长’。”

“‘为什么会发生这种事呢，普鲁登斯先生？’玛莎问我。”

“我不知道。玛莎当然也没指望我回答。我其实没有心情继续这个话题，我满脑子都是亚历克斯。我说了几句安抚的话，尽早离开了大宅，那里现在是个坟场。”

“没有人知道亚历克斯的去向，我问了我能想起来的所有人，他们都惊讶于我居然不知道。我重访了我们以前一起去过的所有地方，餐厅，书店，理发店，四十分钟车程外的俱乐部，还有一家卖手工木雕玩具的店，然后回杜松街等了一天，甚至突发奇想打电话给圣马洛的小旅馆，不，卢瓦索先生不在那里。”

“亚历克斯没有带走他的打字机和稿子，我待在家里，一张接一张地读他的故事，所有故事都是破碎的，充满了没有头尾的对话和缺乏上下文的情景，一个小男孩沿着河岸奔跑，踩到埋在淤泥里的一个生锈鱼钩，下一页是一艘荷兰炮舰向英国殖民者控制的深水港开火，一个衣衫褴褛的女孩穿过烈焰熊熊的街道，寻找一枚丢失的鱼钩。我在所有这些一闪而过的片段里看见了他的父母，乔治，玛莎，失踪已久的莱尔，还有我。就像对待他自己一样，他也把我们打碎了，重新塑造成形，以便从这些没有规律的混乱生命里创造规律。这是亚历克斯理解世界的方式。”

“写字台上摆着一本再版的《埃格尼斯的风筝》，牛皮纸拆了一半，我拆掉剩下的，把书拿出来。西蒙斯小姐的插图里有沉默地聚集在边角的乌鸦和瘦长的、看起来很忧伤的骷髅，我大概能明白亚历克斯为什么喜欢她的解读。邮包下面还有另一份手稿，不厚，十来页，装订整齐，页边有亚历克斯的笔迹，这一定是他目前最看重的故事，因为只有这样他才会把稿子安排得这么有条理。是的，里弗斯先生，你猜到了，那就是《永恒夏天》的草稿，只是那时候它还不叫这个名字，题目就是简单的《夏天》。我看见了自己的名字，开头第一句就是‘哈利·普鲁登斯的生命开始于一条仿佛没有尽头碎石路’。我的手开始发抖，不得不坐下来，才能读完这尚未完工的十几页。之后我把稿子放回原处，到浴室去洗了洗脸。”

普鲁登斯叹了口气。

“我不能无限期地留在牛津，主编很有耐心，但这个耐心是有限度的。我不能再推迟了，必须返回波恩。抱着渺茫的希望，我最后去了‘海雀和三叉戟’，酒保说亚历克斯差不多有两个月没来过了。我问他是否可以在亚历克斯常去的桌子边坐一下，他说随便。我点了一杯黑啤酒，绕过楼梯，在对着小花园的窗户边坐下来。那是上午十一点多，学生们还没来，酒馆静悄悄的，不能相信我第一次来这里是五年前，感觉更像是昨天。”

“我把一个信封交给酒保，还给了他五英镑，请他要是看见亚历克斯，就把信交给他，里面是我在波恩、巴黎和日内瓦常住的酒店地址，还有主编的私人电话号码，亚历克斯可以通过他找到我，这是最快的方法了。保险起见，我在杜松街55号留了一封一模一样的信，也在俱乐部前台放了一封，玛莎也抄了一份地址，无论亚历克斯在哪里出现，都能拿到联系方式。”

“但他始终没有找我。彻底的静默。”

“我回到了波恩，我在那里的住处是一个光秃秃的小房间，十九平方米，只有一张床，一套桌椅和一个洗手台。不过我很少待在这个房间里，只要有可能，都留在报社里，那里总是有人和灯光，打字机和电话铃声让我感觉好受一些。”

“我决定留着杜松街的公寓，房东告诉我男爵已经不再支付房租账单了，于是我自己寄出了支票，那是1957年，里弗斯先生，一个记者的薪金并不丰厚。那一年圣诞节我又回到伦敦，发现亚历克斯已经把衣服、打字机和稿子取走了，我的东西也都打包好，存放在门房那里。门房看见我很高兴，把行李和好几个月的房租支票还给我，说卢瓦索先生十月份搬走了，通知房东不要兑现我的支票。我拖着箱子出去，站在路边发了一会呆，不知道该到哪里去。那天晚上我住在旅馆里，第二天一早乘火车去伦敦，把行李寄存在我久未见面的父亲家里，买了穿过英吉利海峡的渡轮票，又回到了波恩。有一段时间我也报复一般感到愤怒，仿佛亚历克斯欠我一个解释的机会，但最后这种愤懑也慢慢消散了，剩下一个弹坑一样的空洞。”

普鲁登斯和记者都看着炉火，沉默了一会。

“我以为这就是结尾了。但当然没有，这只是幕间休息，我和亚历克斯的故事还远远没有结束。”


	22. Chapter 22

22.

1960年冬，巴黎。

哈利已经迟到了，他走出报社时已经比预想之中晚了十分钟，因为忘了拿礼物，又不得不回去一次。稍早的时候下过小雪，被来往行人踩成泥水，又重新凝成一层脏污的薄冰，倒映出昏黄的路灯。车依旧横冲直撞，哈利已经来这里三个月了，还没有习惯巴黎人疯狂的驾驶习惯。他走下地铁站，冷风顺着长长的隧道冲上来，带着霉菌、陈腐积水、尿液和机油混合的气味。

他要去的小酒馆在圣多诺黑街附近的窄巷里，由酒窖改建而成，有弧形墙壁和可爱的拱形天花板，像一顶倒扣的砖红色帽子。装饰着冬青和银色缎带的楼梯向下通往一扇安装着方形彩色玻璃板的铁门，哈利在外面站了一两分钟，听着里面的喧哗，深吸了一口气，轻轻按下门把手。

他原本的打算是偷偷溜进去，趁乱融进人群里，但负责翻译的米涅小姐一眼就看见了他，大声宣布他的到来。所有视线都转到他身上，喝得半醉的记者们齐声大喊“普鲁登斯！”，一个高脚杯塞进他手里，人群像海上风暴一样把他卷了进去，酒洒出杯子，溅湿了哈利的衣袖，闻起来有强烈的姜汁和糖浆气味。

这个派对是报社为加洛瓦先生办的，他是《视点》巴黎分部的主编，今天退休了。在认识加洛瓦先生的三年里，哈利第一次见到他穿合身的西装，之前都是宽大得看不出线条的浅色衬衫，袖子沾着洗不掉的墨水渍，卷到手肘。用黑色软绳挂在脖子上的眼镜，加上凸出的肚子和标志性的光头，加洛瓦主编看起来就像个漫画人物。他离职之后，原本负责东欧板块的施密特先生接替了主编职位，而哈利接替了施密特先生的工作，从明早开始就能搬出嘈杂的大办公室，转移到走廊另一头的私人办公室，不大，和一个衣柜差不多，但至少有一扇可以锁上的门，一扇俯瞰奥斯曼大道的雾蒙蒙的玻璃窗，一个摇摇晃晃的档案柜和一盆萎蔫的绿色观叶植物。

哈利依然不喜欢派对，他已经改良出一套应付聚会的本事：确保自己和所有熟人打过招呼，在人群中心待一会，然后逐渐退到墙边，向门口移动，最后——大概一个半到两小时之后——悄无声息地离开。此刻他就在着手实施这个计划，他把裹在淡紫色包装纸里的礼物交给加洛瓦先生，接受了对方的热情拥抱，交换了几句礼貌的废话，然后以拿香槟为由，一点点挪出人群，走到冷餐台边。

“我能看出来你又准备逃跑了。”

哈利笑了笑，把一杯香槟递给走到他身边的女士：“您为什么会这么想呢，米涅小姐？”

“经验。”

“经验有时候会欺骗我们。”

“当观察对象很容易预测的时候就不会。”米涅小姐略微侧过头，耳环在灯光下闪烁。她习惯和报社的雇员们说法语，但对着哈利的时候会说英语，带着一种难以辨别出处的口音，她的父亲是里昂人，母亲则是1910年代逃亡到巴黎的俄国人，因此这位记者不仅是俄语翻译，还是牵起报社和本地斯拉夫社群的一根线，“今晚有什么激动人心的计划吗，普鲁登斯先生？”

“恐怕最激动人心的计划就是这个派对了。”

米涅耸耸肩，抿了一口香槟，像哈利那样靠在冷餐台上，看着紧紧挤在这顶红砖帽子下的记者们，孤零零地放在小圆桌上的收音机大声播放着音乐，因为信号不稳定，时不时会发出刺耳的噪声，但似乎没有人在意这件事。

“听着。”俄语翻译对着香槟酒杯说，“明天晚上我和几个朋友准备一起吃饭，在我家里，我会准备棒极了的炖肉和酒，如果你想来的话，我们会很高兴的。”

比起派对，哈利更不擅长应付邀约，尤其是这种有言外之意的邀约。他喝了口酒，争取多几秒思考的时间。

“谢谢，米涅小姐。”他开口，“可惜明晚不行，有别的安排。”

对方冲他微笑，摇了摇头，像是早就料到了这个回答，“希望下次你不会再有‘别的安排’，普鲁登斯先生。”她吻了吻哈利的脸颊，放下酒杯，把他留在冷餐台边，回到人群之中。

大约一小时四十分钟之后，哈利悄悄溜出那扇装着彩色玻璃的门，回到冷飕飕的街头，竖起衣领，向地铁站的方向走去。

路灯是唯一的光源，街道两边的房子都漆黑一片，临街的商店七个小时前就已经打烊。哈利被什么东西绊了一下，倒抽了一口气。一只老鼠贴着墙飞快地窜过路灯的光圈，钻进下水道，消失不见。一阵似有若无的乐声从不远处传来，像是幻觉。哈利不由得停住脚步，仔细聆听，确实是音乐声，钢琴，然后是轻轻的、来自许多个人的笑声。他循着声音拐进一条小巷，一家书店开着，灯光从橱窗和开着的门里流泻而出，像盏巨大的提灯一样照亮了湿漉漉的路面。现在哈利能听见清晰的说话声了，钢琴奏出一小段紧张的旋律。出于好奇，又或者是对光线和暖意的本能渴望，哈利向那边走去。

书店名叫 _soulignage_ ，下划线。狭小的店堂里摆满了高矮不同的椅子，面对着由木箱和桌布组成的临时舞台，都坐满了，不少人站着。哈利进去的时候没有引起任何注意，也没有人转过头来看他一眼。钢琴摆在“舞台”的左后方，旁边是一个穿着棕色毛呢外套的男人，正高谈阔论，哈利的法语不够好，只能抓到“西奈半岛”、“运河”和“以色列”这几个零碎的单词，猜想那人是在谈论苏伊士危机。哈利正好赶上的是演讲的尾声，没过几分钟演讲者就宣布这是他今晚想分享的全部内容，问听众有没有问题。一场小型辩论就此开启，站在哈利旁边的一个学生模样的红发男人非常激动，和穿毛呢外套的演讲者来来回回争辩了超过五分钟，一度还从书架上找出了世界地图，指着涂成淡绿色的埃及，试图说服对方。

钢琴师重重地按了两下琴键，打断了争论，收回了所有人的注意力。前排的人挪动了一下，空出一个位置，让穿毛呢外套的男人坐下。哈利瞥了一眼手表，本想趁这个时候离开，然而听众里的一个人站起来，走上了“舞台”。

“亚历克斯·卢瓦索先生。”钢琴师宣布，在琴键上敲出了一小段高音。

卢瓦索先生估计是常客了，好些听众鼓起掌来。哈利僵硬地站在原处，除了自己的心跳声之外什么都听不见。那确实是亚历克斯，看起来又不像亚历克斯，他的金发留长了一点，套着一件简单的白衬衫，领口露出一截深绿色的领巾。亚历克斯和钢琴师握了握手，道谢，整理一下手里的纸，站到灯光最亮的地方。有人叫了一声他的名字，亚历克斯冲那个人眨了眨眼。

“迪格努先生当然很高兴看见我，因为他又有机会贬低我的作品了。”人们哄笑起来，亚历克斯露出了酒窝，扫视了一眼挤满人的书店店堂，视线掠过哈利，又转回来，久久地盯着他。

沉默时间超过了预期，人们开始面面相觑，钢琴师咳嗽了一声。亚历克斯回过神来，收回目光，看了一眼稿子，用他那种略带口音的法语说了下去：“如果各位上周四晚来过的话，就会知道我们讨论了作者和角色的关系，我们今晚会继续这个话题。”

他没有再看哈利，但哈利始终看着他。亚历克斯很习惯他人的关注和掌声，一向如此。哈利意识到现在他也习惯了尖锐的批评，以同样尖锐的方式回应。他大约讲了三十分钟，讨论持续了十五分钟，然后被钢琴师礼貌打断，请他让位给一位准备朗诵作品的诗人。亚历克斯半开玩笑地鞠了一躬，离开了临时搭建的“舞台”，并没有回到座位上，而是拿走了搭在椅子扶手上的大衣，径直向哈利走来。

“外面安静一些。”他说，穿上大衣。

哈利说不出话，只能点点头，跟着亚历克斯踏出门外。

离午夜只剩不到十分钟，风更冷了，卷着潮湿的夜雾。他们并肩走过了两个街口，都没有说话。哈利斟酌着许多种开场白，没有一种听起来是合适的。最后亚历克斯停下脚步，转过身，在路灯下看着他。

“你看起来很好。”

 _我想念你_ ，哈利把这句话吞了回去。“你也是。”

“报社怎么样了？”

“不错，我现在在他们的巴黎办公室工作，应该会在这里待上很长一段时间。”

“恭喜。”

“谢谢。”

短暂的停顿。寒风拉扯着他们的大衣下摆，哈利偏偏在这个时候想起了康沃尔夏季的海滩，草莓和气泡酒的香甜气味里混杂了藻类的咸腥味。海鸥在卵石里翻找贝类，海浪涌上来的时候就拍拍翅膀跳开。

哈利清了清喉咙：“你现在住在这里吗？在巴黎？”

“算是。”亚历克斯耸耸肩，没有细说，“第一次来‘下划线’？”

“纯属巧合。”

“我该回去了，待会还有个小酒会，我知道我应该邀请你的，但我还记得你以前有多讨厌这种毫无必要的聚会。”

“现在也不太喜欢。”

“我真的很高兴见到你，哈利。”

“我也是。”

两人拘谨地面对面站了一会，不确定是否应该拥抱。最后亚历克斯伸出手，哈利和他握了握，对方的手和他的一样冷。亚历克斯给了他半个微笑，向书店的方向走去，没有说再见。哈利在空荡荡的街道上站了很久，似乎一时忘记了自己身在何处，直到远处传来午夜的钟声，才打了个冷颤，匆匆向地铁站走去。


	23. Chapter 23

23.

哈利后来又去了好几次“下划线”书店，花了一个星期才发现讨论会并不是天天都有，星期四和星期六晚上才会举办。于是每周两天，哈利下班就赶来，心不在焉地旁观激烈的辩论，有趣的或枯燥的演讲，不时还得忍受糟糕透顶的诗作，亚历克斯一次都没有再出现。哈利等到半夜，回家，说服自己不要再做这种无用功，等到下一个周四或周六又忍不住抱着希望再次回到书店。

哈利逐渐和钢琴师熟络起来，这位满头白发的先生事实上是书店主人，五十一岁，看起来像九十一岁，活动起来也像。他曾经是法国陆军的一员，从里尔撤到瑟堡，又从瑟堡退到敦刻尔克，非常幸运地搭上一艘英国驱逐舰，从那里撤到了多佛。钢琴上摆着一个相框，里面没有照片，而是放着半根银链，像某种史前节肢昆虫的化石。链子原本系着一个挂坠盒，里面是他妻子的一缕头发，但兵荒马乱之中挂坠盒不知道遗失在什么地方，他手上就只剩下这一截扯断了的链子。他1947年回到巴黎，始终没找到妻子和他们唯一的儿子弗朗索瓦。

“在奥马哈海滩上被机枪打中。”他说，拉起裤腿，哈利这才意识到他的右腿自膝盖以下装着木头义肢，“美国人告诉我们，‘小心天空’，结果斯图卡轰炸机不是我们要担心的，机枪手才是。幸好丢的不是手指，不然我就不能弹琴了。”

“您弹得很好。”

“谢谢，祖母教我的。”

哈利接着问他书店是否开了很久。

“差四个月就十年了。是我妻子想拥有一家书店，我不怎么热衷。我们刚买下一个合适的地方，战争就开始了。”

“我很遗憾。”

对方耸耸肩，拍了拍钢琴，好像那是只温驯的宠物，“我花了十几年才完成她的心愿。我想她会喜欢给人们提供一个交流意见的地方。”

“我敢肯定她会的。卢瓦索先生经常来这里吗？”

“看你怎么理解‘经常’了，他有时候连续好几天都来，有时候许久都不出现，谁也不清楚他去哪里了。要是他去伦敦了，回来的时候会给我带几本书。不过卢瓦索从没试过消失超过一个月，因为他的信都寄到这里来。他的信可多了。”

“可以想象。”哈利附和道，“如果想找卢瓦索先生的话，最快的方法是什么？”

“星期四晚来碰碰运气。”

“卢瓦索先生这个星期四会来吗？”

“不，但你可以留意马纳先生在不在，高个子，棕发，穿得像个精神错乱的神父。他帮卢瓦索先生翻译了《埃格尼斯的风筝》，也许手头有个地址，或者号码，我不保证他有，但你可以问问。”

事实是，马纳先生也不知道。哈利是在星期四晚的散文朗诵之后拦住这位文学翻译的，书店老板的形容很准确，马纳先生穿着一件保守的黑色衬衫，扣子扣到最上面一个，然而在衬衫外面套了一件蓝绿相间的长披肩，看上去像某种鲜艳的热带鸟类。马纳留了一头鬃毛般的长发，乱蓬蓬的，里面绑了某种叮叮当当的金属小饰品。当他说话的时候，哈利能闻到他呼吸里浓烈的烟草气味。

“你为什么要找他？”

“我们以前认识。”

“以前！”马纳抓住这个时态不放，“为什么是‘以前’？闹出过很多矛盾的人才会说‘以前’，亲爱的，把你们的故事告诉我，也许我会为你们写一首歌，你和发现我很擅长融合音乐和诗歌。你该不会碰巧懂得怎样弹吉他吧，普鲁登斯先生？你看起来像个弹吉他的人。”

“这辈子从没碰过吉他。亚历克斯和我也没有什么故事，我只是想和他谈谈。”

一阵喧哗打断了他们的谈话，两个学生模样的人打了起来，踢翻了椅子，人们要不就忙着躲避，要不就忙着拉开他们。马纳挂着一脸傻笑，饶有兴致地看了好一会，才回过头来：“谈什么？”

“他的书。”

“亲爱的，您看起来不像个出版商。”

“姑且当我是个忠实的读者。”

“你找不到亚历克斯的。”马纳摇了摇头，绑在头发里的小东西互相碰撞，叮叮有声，“这是一只很神秘的小鸟，只有他来找你，你不能找他，等你回过头来已经见不到人了。我们每次都约在这里，像间谍碰头。唯一一次例外是在蒙马特的一家餐厅，他给我买了茴香酒，上帝保佑他。”

“那家餐厅叫什么名字？”

“他欠你钱了，是这样吗？不能信任这些顶着贵族头衔的人，你不知道他们是不是真货，有时候你以为自己认识了一个大人物，结果他连手里的酒都是赊的。”

“不是。把餐厅的名字告诉我，马纳先生，然后我就不打扰您了。”

对方摊开手，做了个无可奈何的表情，把名字告诉了哈利。

那听起来就不像是哈利会自愿去的地方，叫“塞壬”，白天是个供应油腻三文治的餐馆，天黑之后就换上另一副面貌。要是你愿意付百分之四十的额外费用，就能到亮着暧昧灯光的舞厅去。哈利后悔没有问那位披着缤纷羽毛的翻译，亚历克斯到底是白天还是晚上到这地方来的。音乐震耳欲聋，台上穿着蓬松羽毛裙的舞女脱下胸衣，抛给了观众，惹起一阵更大的骚动。哈利不得不高声叫喊，才能让酒保听清楚他想找的是谁。酒保摇摇头，说来这里的年轻英国人多了去了，他可没时间记住每一个。

哈利离开舞厅的时候耳朵嗡嗡作响，外套沾满了廉价烟草和香水的气味。地铁已经停开了，就算没有，他此刻也不想涉足那些昏暗肮脏的隧道。报社给他安排的公寓在格兰大道木偶剧场后面的曲折小巷里，即使在晴天里也很阴森，更别提凌晨了。哈利锁上门，躺倒在沙发上的时候，手表时针刚刚滑过一点。

他直接在沙发上睡着了，连大衣都没脱下来。阳光把他刺醒的时候整个上午已经快要过去了，这是个星期六，但记者没有休息日。电话没有响过，至少证明核战争还没有发生。哈利皱着眉，看了一眼手表，在沙发上翻了个身，对着粗糙的深灰色布料叹了口气，爬起来，走进浴室匆匆梳洗，换了套衣服，出门。

《视点》报社在奥斯曼大道西边，靠近拉法叶特的方向，挤在《观察者》和《快报》之间，和主要竞争对手《外交家》只隔了一条街外加两棵瑟瑟发抖的梧桐树。即使在周末，办公室也和平时一样繁忙。米涅小姐从打字机上抬起头，冲他眨了眨眼，哈利回了一个拘谨的微笑，径直穿过这一堆歪歪扭扭凑在一起的木制写字台，走进他的新办公室，把持续不断的电话铃声关在外面。

实习生在他桌子上留了不下二十张便笺纸，记录了从昨天下午六点到今早十点所有的来电、问题、通知和主编的尖叫（“哈利，我现在就要那份裁军评论，马上立刻”）。哈利把这些便笺按紧急程度排列好，拿起电话。

敲门声响了起来，象征性的两下，没等他回应，实习生就把头探了进来：“普鲁登斯先生，有人找您。”

哈利捂住话筒：“让他等等。”

“我说过了，但他已经进来了，先生，他说他的名字是卢瓦索。”

哈利半张开嘴，一时间想不出要说什么。接线生在电话里不停地问“你好？您要转接哪里？你好？”，哈利直接挂断了。

“让他进来。”

实习生点点头，走了，没关上门。哈利站起来，又坐下，想了想，还是站了起来，扯了扯布满皱褶的衬衫，桌上那株半死不活的盆栽实在太难看了，但现在已经没有补救方法了。亚历克斯敲了敲半掩的门，走进来，轻轻关上门。

“下午好。”

“不错的办公室。”

他们同时开口说话，又同时陷入沉默。哈利冲椅子打了个手势，请亚历克斯坐下，但后者并没有这么做，踱到书架前面，审视那些厚厚的、标着年份的文件夹，取出去年的翻了翻，放回原处，拍了拍手上的灰尘。

“这就是你的自然栖息地。”亚历克斯评论道，拽了一下百叶窗的绳子，窥视窗外的街道，“不能相信这是我第一次见到你工作的地方。”

“刚刚搬进来的，还不怎么‘自然’。”

“哈利。”

“亚历克斯。”

“我最近听说了一件有趣的事。”

“愿闻其详。”

“有个记者在到处找我，不仅守在书店里，还跑到一家可疑的舞厅去了，你该不会碰巧知道那是谁吧？”

“也许这个记者只是想谈谈。”

亚历克斯靠在墙上，交抱起双臂，掂量着哈利。他今天没戴领巾，衣领上松垮垮地挂着一条暗绿色圆点领带，不知道是有意为之还是忘记了。

“也许没什么值得谈了，你有想过吗？”亚历克斯问。

“那你为什么来这里？”

“来画个句号。”

“又或者你想见我，就像我想见你一样。”

亚历克斯笑了一声，摇摇头，揉了揉鼻梁，像是感到头疼：“天啊，哈利。”

“让我请你喝杯咖啡。”哈利轻声说，像是怕吓跑停在窗台上的一只看不见的鸟儿，“你可以决定是要画句号还是逗号，还是把咖啡泼到我脸上。”

“我没有用滚烫饮料攻击人的习惯。”

“很高兴听到这句话。”

“你不忙吗？”

“不。”哈利脱口而出，看了一眼铺满桌面的便笺，“一点也不。”


	24. Chapter 24

24.

记者们常去的咖啡店有两种，一种是为了吃个简便午餐而独自前往的，停留往往不超过十分钟，拎着裹在铝箔里的三文治匆匆离开，要是袖口或者前襟有黄芥末或者蛋黄酱的痕迹，多半也是在这种地方沾上的。另一种是带访谈对象去的，安静而昂贵，装着夸张的吊灯和用途不明的镜子，侍应的衬衫和大理石地砖一样一尘不染。上菜时间一个半至三小时不等，端上桌的往往是几条萎蔫的芦笋，浸泡在酱汁里，被巨大的盘子衬得渺小而忧郁。

哈利去的是第一种。

午餐高峰已经过去半小时了，大部分桌子还没来得及收拾，落着食物碎屑，烟灰缸里塞满了尚未熄灭的烟头。昏暗的店堂里没放桌椅，座位都溢出到人行道上，他们选了一张摇晃得没那么厉害的，落座。亚历克斯打量着写在小黑板上的菜单，那上面的粉笔字迹已经模糊不清，但常客们显然不再需要这块黑板的提示，需要这块黑板的多半也不会成为常客。

“别点除了咖啡和火腿三文治之外的任何东西。”哈利建议，“我很确定就是这家的鲔鱼沙拉把我们的驻日内瓦通讯员送进了急诊室。”

“而你们竟然还没有把这个地方告到倒闭。”

“太迟了，它已经和奥斯曼大道的记者形成了共生关系。”

侍应躲在漆黑的店堂里，像条懒洋洋的鳗鱼，花了很长时间才把他引出来。两人都要了咖啡，没点食物。亚历克斯点了一支烟，略微仰起头，呼出烟雾。哈利留意到他的手腕上有些早已愈合的细长伤痕，亚历克斯察觉了他的目光，扯了一下衣袖，遮住疤痕。

“打碎了玻璃杯。”他轻描淡写地解释，把烟灰抖进茶碟里。

“这种倒霉事时有发生。”

“确实。”

咖啡端上来了，看着像是从沥青坑里捞出来的，浓稠而滚烫。谁都没有碰，看着它在茶碟上慢慢冷却。哈利专心地盯着平滑的液面，头顶上树枝的瘦长影子倒映在那里，仿佛镜子里的裂纹。

亚历克斯又吸了一口烟，“你的父亲还好吗？”

哈利抬头看着他，过了许久才开口：“我们到这个地步了？互相客套？”

“我们。”亚历克斯说了一个词，改变了主意，垂眼看着桌子上的树影，“已经过去三年了，哈利。”

“你就这样走了。”

“不，哈利，是你走了。”

“我到处找你。”

“我知道。”

“你就不能哪怕给我写一封信吗？”

“信？”亚历克斯反问，笑起来，一种干巴巴的、布满倒刺的笑容，“我还写得不够多吗？”

“你知道我不是故意不回信，我的——”

“你的工作，我知道。”亚历克斯打断了哈利的话，把烟摁熄在茶碟上，“没人比我更清楚了，水手。”

这个绰号刺痛了哈利，它所带来的不适感如此真实，他不由得瑟缩了一下，像是触到烧红的烙铁。为了延长沉默，哈利抿了一口半温不热的咖啡，味道一如既往地糟糕，苦涩，混杂着烧焦木头的气味。街道的另一边，一个扎着发髻的年轻保姆砰地推开二楼窗户，把一盆长着肥厚绿叶的植物搬进洒落窗台的一小片阳光里。他们在杜松街55号的小公寓也有这种带花架和木质遮光板的窗户，哈利不记得三年前的仲夏里这个窗到底是开着还是关着的了，似乎是开着的，因为那个夏天异常潮湿闷热。楼上那个多管闲事的退休警官很有可能听清楚了他们说的每一个字，更何况他们两个谁都没有压低声音。

“你不能像以前一样在牛津工作吗？”亚历克斯问，没有看哈利，盯着打字机，一只手放在键盘上，尽管那上面并没有稿纸。

他们已经在这个话题周围绕了两天圈子，终于躲不开了。哈利将抱在怀里的衬衫扔进行李箱里，拿出一种半开玩笑的语气：“留在这里继续写单车窃案和常见蔬菜种植指南吗？不了，谢谢。”

“如果我没记错的话，你以前也写得很高兴。”

“那是以前。”哈利走回卧室里，把便携打字机拎出来，在半满的箱子里为它寻找合适的位置。亚历克斯低声回答了一句，哈利听不清楚，随手卷起两件衬衫，填满打字机外盒和行李箱之间的空隙，抬起头，问亚历克斯刚刚说了什么。

“我在写一个新故事。”

哈利叹了口气，“那很好，恭喜，我敢肯定你会写得很好的。”

“你只是在敷衍我。”

对方责难的语气让哈利心里隐约的不耐烦彻底燃烧起来：“原谅我不能像以前一样陪你玩儿童游戏，你没留意到我有一份工作吗？”

“‘儿童游戏’是什么意思？”

哈利重重地合上行李箱盖：“算了，当我没说过。”

“哈利·普鲁登斯，解释什么叫‘儿童游戏’。”

“看在上帝份上，亚历克斯，你的‘故事’！你住在你自己想象出来的小泡泡里，一直没有出来过。不是每个人都那么幸运，能躺在信托基金上，把现实世界关在窗外的。”

“而你在《视点》待了几个月，就觉得自己看透‘现实世界’了？”

“我不明白你为什么一直看不起我的工作。”

“我从来没——你知道我不是这个意思。”

“你听起来就是这个意思。”

“你现在说起话来就像哈罗公学那群人，自以为世故的行尸走肉。”

“不是别人世故，亚历克斯，是你没有长大，你打算一辈子做一个自娱自乐的三岁小孩吗？”

亚历克斯瞪着他，许久，没有再回答，站起来，径直走进卧室，重重地摔上门。哈利在一片狼藉的客厅里站了一会，在其中一张单人沙发上瘫坐下来，疲惫地揉着鼻梁。

一个戴着深灰色贝雷帽的中年男人骑着车路过，衣袋被一份卷起的报纸塞得鼓鼓囊囊，他冲一个牵着狗过马路的女人按铃，小狗汪汪吠叫起来。二楼窗户边，绑着发髻的保姆擦完玻璃，已经消失不见了，只剩下那盆植物，叶子贪婪地伸向光线。哈利看着亚历克斯，想知道对方有没有回忆起同一个夏天，是否怀念更早之前、更甜美的那些夏天，有没有拿它们来填补伤口，就像哈利常常做的那样。但他不敢问，他已经失去这个权力了。

“我后来在想，你是有道理的。”亚历克斯点了第二支烟，“你和你的现实世界，我和我的童话故事，谁都没有错，但最好不要相互接触。”

“不。”哈利摇摇头，“我不该这么说的，是我错了。”

亚历克斯的目光重新落到他身上，审视着他，难以看出是什么情绪，哈利觉得自己面对着的是一堵高高垒起的石墙，他不知道要敲打哪里，用多高的声音叫喊，才能得到回应。在他记忆里亚历克斯从来不是一个吝啬笑容的人，因为酒窝的缘故，总是带着一种挥之不去的孩子气。然而此刻坐在桌子对面的人给哈利一种似曾相识的疏离感，他忽然理解了差不多二十年前亚历克斯在日光室里说过的话，“就像他并不在这里一样”。这让哈利感到不安，想抓住亚历克斯放在桌子上的手，最终没敢这么做。

“我没有再写过什么东西了，你知道吗？”烟雾浮在他们之间，被浑浊的阳光穿透，亚历克斯把玩着火机，手有些发抖，“我的故事全部都是写给你的，也许应该早点说这句话。”

是该早点说这句话，哈利想，但也许不会有任何区别。他尽力不去想牛津那些无所事事的下午，亚历克斯枕在他肩膀上，悄声朗读尚未完成的段落，关于谋杀，关于秘而不宣的爱情，关于陌生的海岸和天空，关于骷髅和六岁幼童无穷无尽的冒险。每个词语都是写给他的。

 _我也爱你_ ，哈利想，没有说出来。

亚历克斯对他笑了笑，把还没抽完的烟丢进咖啡杯里，站起来，向他伸出手，明显的告别的姿态。

“我能不能。”哈利清了清喉咙，“我还能再见到你的，对吗？像朋友那样？”

“也许不了。”亚历克斯轻轻握了握他的手，放开，“再见，哈利。”

——

“他是往南走的，也许是要去河的另一边，又或者搭开往玛黑区的地铁。”普鲁登斯说，像他习惯的那样用手指轻敲椅子扶手，“我回到报社，浑浑噩噩地对付完这个下午，回到家里，喝醉，第二天带着宿醉回去上班，除了米涅小姐，没人敢问我发生了什么，也可能是除了她之外都没人留意到我有什么不对。她确实是关心我的，但是我已经没有什么可以给她的了。1961年非常繁忙，里弗斯先生，我们有阿尔及利亚独立战争，肯尼迪，刚果和联合国，还有卫星和当时闻所未闻的载人航天技术，还有差点把勃列日涅夫击落在几内亚的法国空军。没有什么比人类更擅长制造喧哗和混乱了。”

“为了写一篇新的专栏文章，复活节前我去了一趟日内瓦，采访一位美国外交官。回到巴黎之后正好有整个假期的时间去琢磨稿子怎么写。我是那种喜欢在家里工作的人，不怎么喜欢到咖啡厅去，实在不喜欢人群。假日里我习惯九点起来，泡茶，拆信，回复所有需要回复的，然后坐到打字机前。”

“下午四点前后，电话响了起来。我以为是施密特主编问我进度如何，他经常这样，根本没什么假期的概念。我拿起电话，准备告诉他我已经写到结尾了，明天就能拿到报社给他看。”

“但电话那头的并不是施密特主编。”

“那人有马赛口音，加上我的法语本来就不怎么好，挣扎了起码五分钟才总算弄清楚他想说什么。是医院打来的，一位卢瓦索先生昨天入院了，因为酒精还是药物什么的，他说得很含糊。没人知道怎么联系病人的亲属，送他来的那位缺了一条腿的老先生留下了报社的电话号码，报社又把我的私人号码给了他们，这才辗转找到了我。医院想问我愿不愿意过去一趟，如果愿意的话，什么时候能去。”

“‘现在’，我告诉护工，‘我马上就到’。”


	25. Chapter 25

25.  
记者不得不再次给录音笔更换电池，普鲁登斯等着，半闭着眼睛，仿佛陷入冥想。包在毛线保温套里的茶壶已经空了，但护工没有再来，也不知道会不会再来。窗外，冬季的太阳已经早早开始倾斜，深陷在血红的云层里，缓缓滑向海面。待录音笔的指示灯重新亮起，记者翻开了笔记本新的一页，普鲁登斯才继续说了下去，仍然没有睁开眼睛，像是在复述一个久远的梦境。  
“亚历克斯和酒精一向纠缠不清，这我非常清楚。在牛津的时候他就已经是这样。半夜闯到我房间来，把我从我手头上正在忙的事情上拖开。喝得多的那次他很快会睡着，如果酒精不足以把他放倒，他会比平常更亢奋，抓住我不停地说话，不让我走开，去拿杯水也不行。你见过那些刚刚出生，用所有爪子拼命抓住任何温暖物体的小动物吗，里弗斯先生？亚历克斯就像是那样。”  
“我从护工那里打探不出什么有用的东西，于是用医院的投币电话打给书店。第一次没人接听，有个婴儿在走廊里大声嚎哭，太过烦人，于是我下楼去换了一部电话，这一次书店老板拿起了听筒。”  
“他是早上去开店的时候发现亚历克斯的，在墙边蜷缩成一团，书店老板还以为是流浪汉。因为叫不醒他，于是叫了救护车，没人知道他在那里躺了多久了，很可能是一整晚，从凌晨两点到早上七点多，两点钟是附近酒吧关门的时间。我问书店老板以前有没有发生过这样的事，对方回答说没有，但他一点都不觉得惊讶，亚历克斯就像靠酒精活着似的。我道谢，挂上电话。再次投币，打给《视点》，施密特果不其然还在办公室里，我告诉他专栏文章已经写完了，明天就会给他，然后编了一个父亲生病的谎话，请了几天假，回楼上的病房里去。”  
亚历克斯仍然熟睡着，哈利轻手轻脚地关上门，坐到病床边的椅子上，注视着他的朋友。亚历克斯的脸是一张上墨不足的版画，轮廓和线条苍白而脆弱，不像他本人，更像是一个稀释过的投影，要是画家再大胆一些的话，也许会直接画成半透明的，能透过他看见下面带蓝白条纹的枕套。亚历克斯的右手在摔倒时擦伤了，也包扎了起来。哈利小心地把他的手腕翻过来，审视那些细长的疤痕，它们互相交错，深浅不一，从掌心蔓延到手肘，打碎玻璃杯不可能造成这样的伤口。  
病房外面有脚步声慢慢靠近，哈利有一种转瞬即逝的错觉，以为那是半夜三更拎着手电筒，神经兮兮地巡视走廊的门房，而亚历克斯又在哪个派对上喝醉了，占据了他的单人床，直到推车轮子嘎啦嘎啦的声音打破了这种幻觉。病房里满是消毒水和棉布的气味，亚历克斯似乎在做梦，皱着眉，发出含糊不清的细微声音。哈利弯腰吻他的额头，轻轻握住他没有缠上绷带的那只手。  
临近天黑的时候哈利自己也趴在床边睡着了，因为亚历克斯的动静才惊醒，后者盯着哈利看了许久，皱起眉，像是不认得他是谁。哈利用力握了握他的手，问他感觉怎样。  
“冷。”亚历克斯回答，转头去看窗外靛蓝色的天空，“天亮了。”  
“天黑了。”哈利纠正道，伸手理了一下他乱糟糟的头发，“现在是五点半，你睡了一天。”  
亚历克斯把手从哈利掌心里抽回来，没有回答。哈利倒了一杯水，递过去，亚历克斯摇摇头，没有接。  
“我和医生谈过了。”哈利把杯子放回床头柜上，“他们说你差点把自己淹死在威士忌里，最早也要明天才能走。不要再碰酒了，安眠药也不行。如果有可能的话，去郊外住一段时间也会有帮助。”  
“他们不该给你打电话的。”  
“我很庆幸他们把我找来了，医生说你需要看护。”  
“不，我不需要。”  
“亚历克斯，让我照顾你一段时间。”  
“‘一段时间’是多长？”  
“我不知道，两三个月？”  
“然后？”  
“我不知道，或者我们，只是这一段时间，我的意思是。”哈利终于意识到自己语无伦次，闭上嘴，重新斟酌措辞，“我们以后再谈这件事。你现在需要什么吗？我应该给你拿一套干净衣服的，但我不知道你住在哪里，如果你不介意的话，我可以给你一套我的。”  
亚历克斯摇摇头，翻过身，在洗得发白的毯子下面蜷缩起来。  
“我明天来接你。”哈利提议。  
没有回答。亚历克斯看起来已经睡着了，呼吸平缓。哈利关上灯，起身离开病房，在门口等了一会，希望亚历克斯会说些什么，叫他留下，但除了沉默，什么都没有等到。  
哈利第二天一早去了报社，叮嘱实习生把稿子转交施密特主编，然后匆匆赶往医院，拎着一个提包，里面塞着他认为适合亚历克斯的衬衫和裤子。长裤的尺码还可以，衬衫有点太大了，亚历克斯把袖子翻折起来，坐在床边，看着哈利帮他收拾护士一小时前归还的私人物品，钱包和钥匙，还有沾着血迹的脏衣服，哈利卷起衣物，放进提包里。一堆硬币里面夹杂着三四张皱巴巴的戏票，哈利把它们抚平，同样仔细收起。  
亚历克斯把地址给了他，在7区，圣多米尼克街的西端，对面是一家小小的花店。公寓在二楼，很宽敞，因为缺少家具，甚至可以说冷清。铺着松木地板的起居室连椅子都没有，铺了一张巨大的地毯，染成近似烤焦面包的棕黄色，仿佛一片收割完毕的麦田，上面丢着四五个土耳其风格的抱枕。靠墙有一张笨重的木桌，打字机被埋在落满灰尘的空白稿纸和书刊下面。一个孤单的挂钟被遗忘在墙角，指针已经不走了。哈利放下提包，拉开遮挡落地窗的厚重布帘，倾泻而下的阳光照亮了雪崩一般的尘埃，哈利打起了喷嚏，推开窗，让四月中旬充满植物气味的新鲜空气涌进来。  
厨房里也是空荡荡的，好像很久没有人住在这里似的，煎锅挂在黄铜钩子上，没有使用痕迹。橱柜里有些罐头蘑菇汤，除此之外就是烈酒，哈利打定主意今天之内要扔掉这些危险品。他找到了砂糖，想问问茶叶放在什么地方，但亚历克斯在浴室里，没有听见。哈利拉开了所有抽屉——大部分是空的——在放餐具的那一格里发现了装茶叶的铁罐。  
茶最终浪费了，亚历克斯从浴室出来，裹着一件柔软的蓝色睡袍，径直走进卧室，在地板上留下一串湿漉漉的脚印。哈利叹了口气，跟着他进去：“你知道你的厨房里什么都没有吗？”  
“我知道，这是我家。”  
“你得吃东西。”  
“哈利，我不是小孩子。”  
“你的行为倒是很像。”  
“我没有邀请你来管教我。”  
“我是在帮你。”  
亚历克斯把自己埋进毯子和枕头里，不再说话。卧室昏暗，哈利只能勉强看清楚床和衣柜的轮廓。他叫了一声亚历克斯的名字，对方没有理会。哈利原地站了一会，觉得自己有点愚蠢。  
“我明天会再来的。”他说，准备关上卧室的门。  
“哈利。”  
他停住脚步，屏息等待着。  
“你能在这里再待一小会吗？五分钟？”  
哈利回到床边，亚历克斯挪动了一下，让出位置，让他躺下来。哈利连同毯子一起抱住他，手掌放在他颈后，轻轻摩挲他还没干透的金发，就像两人还住在杜松街55号时那样。亚历克斯闻起来像被雨水打湿的松树，哈利听着他的呼吸声，直到自己也慢慢滑入柔软的黑暗之中。

——

亚历克斯的公寓离报社稍远，除非加班到午夜，否则哈利下班就会赶来，带着食物，带着话剧票，带着裹在报纸里的铃兰花束，带着杂志和新买的诗集。为了煮食方便，不久之后又拿来了餐盘、奶罐和茶杯。亚历克斯默许了这一切，从不邀请哈利留下，但也没有赶走他的意思，于是哈利也抱来了枕头和被子，睡在起居室那张小麦田一般的厚地毯上。  
天气转暖，浸透了莱姆花气味的风一夜之间引燃了所有行道树，促使它们冒出熊熊的嫩绿火焰。白昼迟迟不结束，他们有时候会在河边漫无目的地散步，驻足观看哑剧艺人敲打不存在的玻璃，把孩子们逗得哈哈大笑。亚历克斯总会在卖艺人破破烂烂的琴盒里放上几法郎，才继续往前走，哈利扮演着他一直以来扮演的角色，一个忠实的影子，不远不近地跟在后面。  
五月最后一天下了一场暴雨，亚历克斯当时在“下划线”书店里，哈利不得不在滴着水的屋檐下等了两个小时，当天晚上亚历克斯把备用钥匙给了他，两人都没有多说什么。  
哈利一点点地整理好了那张宽大的橡木书桌，夹起零散的纸张，书靠墙垒好。亚历克斯的打字机不能用了，不知道是哪个元件的问题，哈利把这台机器送去修理，然后把多余的那台雷明顿便携打字机搬了过来。亚历克斯声称这毫无必要，他早就不再写什么东西了。哈利回答说这是为了方便他自己哪天赶稿用的，但事实上这件事从没发生过。不久之后的一个星期六傍晚，哈利抱着一纸袋面包回来时，亚历克斯正在敲打键盘，被开门声吓到，一把扯下转轴上的纸，声称自己只是在测试打字机而已。哈利笑了笑，没有说什么，径直走进厨房，把面包纸袋放到料理台上，着手做晚餐。几分钟之后，起居室里又响起了打字机的咔嗒声。  
他们在敞开的落地窗前吃晚饭，盘子和茶壶直接放在地毯上，温和的暖风给人一种正在野餐的错觉。茂密的树冠绞碎了夕阳，在狭窄的露台上洒下血红斑点。亚历克斯入神地看着泛出淡玫瑰色的天空，直到哈利往前俯身，吻了他的脸颊，然后是嘴唇。风吹起了纱帘，把他们裹进半透明的阴影里。


	26. Chapter 26

26.  
整个夏天他们都待在巴黎。对面的花店关了门，贴出“休假，八月返回”的纸条。街道静悄悄的，其他商店也逐一歇业，火车站仿佛巨大的海绵，吸入匆匆出逃的巴黎人，泵出一批接一批的游客。哈利不得不比平常多绕十分钟的路，才能找到还开着门的熟肉店。书店也关门了，老人带着他的半截银链子去了勒芒，据说在那里有个还活着的亲戚。  
哈利仍然保留着那个塞在格兰大道木偶剧场后面的小房间，但现在他的打字机、三分之一的书和大部分衣服都在圣多米尼克街的公寓里，容易皱的大衣挂进卧室衣柜，其余都叠好放在起居室的一个行李箱里。他们并不睡在一起，毕竟哈利名义上“只是过来帮一阵子忙，马上就会走”。  
这个“马上”从六月延伸到七月，理所当然地拖进了八月份。夏天最热的时候哈利正好有两周假期，都用在修修补补和搬动家具上了。两人在旧货市场买了一张九成新的沙发，起居室里总算有个能够歇脚的地方了，哈利的临时床铺也从地毯搬到沙发上。为了看书方便，另外还买了一张小茶几，把新台灯放到上面。哈利往厨房里添置了很多东西，新的铸铁炖锅，一套手柄上有漂亮的金色几何图案的餐具，咖啡和茶叶，还有一盆长势旺盛的鼠尾草。罐头汤被烤肉调料、黑麦面粉、蛋黄酱、苏打、酵母和可可粉取代了，弃置已久的烤箱终于派上了用场。哈利从米涅小姐那里抄来一份巧克力蛋糕的配方，尝试自己烤一个。配方上写的制作时间是三小时，但整整五小时之后，两人站在狼藉一片的厨房里，手臂、脸上和头发里都是面粉，盯着盘子里那团软塌塌的棕黑色糊状物，宣告失败。  
“请别再碰我的烤箱了。”亚历克斯说。  
哈利把手背上的糖浆蹭到裤子上：“我发誓再也不会了。”  
大多数下午他们会在沙发上看书，更准确来说是亚历克斯枕在哈利的肚子上，翻阅阿拉伯语诗集的英译本，哈利象征性地拿着一本总是看不完的小说，不停地打瞌睡，又不停地被亚历克斯叫醒，听他念诗集里的一段。窗开着，但是没有风，虽然街对面的邻居都出门度假了，但安全起见，纱帘还是拉着的，一动不动地垂到地板上。一只蜜蜂从纱帘缝隙偷溜进来，嗡嗡低鸣，径直飞向插在玻璃瓶里的玫瑰，心满意足地钻入花蕊。  
“乔治以前给我念过这一段，那时候他还在哈罗念二年级，这是他的文学作业。其他人都选了法语，就只有他要挑战阿拉伯语，失败了。下一个学期他就改选了法语。”  
这是他第一次提起乔治，毫无预兆。哈利合上书，放到一边，掌心轻轻覆在亚历克斯的手背上，没有说话。蜜蜂爬出花蕊，迷失了方向，在房间里晕头转向地绕圈，撞上玻璃，后退，冲上天花板，发现无路可去，在窗帘上落脚，沿着皱褶往上爬。两人都盯着这只小昆虫看，直到它奇迹般地找到纱帘的缝隙，重新飞进阳光之中。  
“我时常想象乔治的脑海之中有一个怎样的私人地狱，以至于他会觉得一颗子弹是解脱。”亚历克斯合上诗集，抓紧，好像那是船难过后的一块木板，“爸爸认为他很软弱，但我觉得事实正好相反。没有人知道乔治在他自己的地狱里待了多久了，而我们没有一个人能帮助他。”  
“乔治是我所知道的最勇敢的人。”  
“我想念他。”  
“我知道。”哈利斟酌了一下措辞，“我希望我当时能赶回去。”  
亚历克斯笑了笑，抬手抚摸哈利的脸颊，哈利侧过头吻他的手腕，问他那些疤痕是怎么回事。  
“我做了一个梦。”亚历克斯移开目光，“冬天傍晚，我从花园里回到家，但里面一片漆黑，空荡荡的，我一个房间接一个房间地找过去，里面有看了一半的书，吃了一半的晚餐，茶还冒着热气，但一个人都没有。我跑上二楼，推开了书房的门，里面站着一只鸟头怪物，长得像只乌鸦，声音也像，爪子沾着煤灰。它抓住我的时候，那些灰也蹭到我手上。它说它可以告诉我其他人在哪里，但它想要我的血，我答应了。爸爸的书桌上有一把拆信刀，边缘很薄，磨得锋利，我把拆信刀拿了起来，给它血。血滴在羽毛上会冒出一股烟，就像水落在烧红的炭块上那样，但鸟头怪物认为根本不够，它把我的眼睛啄了出来，我发誓我能感觉到鸟喙刺进我的脑袋里。”  
亚历克斯耸耸肩，仿佛这是一个和他完全无关的故事。  
“然后我醒来了，这不完全是个梦，血淌到了书和地毯上，我已经尽力编了许多理由来说服玛莎，但她还是把医生叫来了。显然，我还打碎了一个玻璃杯，割伤了手指，你看，碎玻璃并不完全是个谎话。我那天晚上也许是多喝了一点酒，嘘，哈利，闭嘴，别说教，实在不是什么严重的事，我后来再也没有做过这样的梦了。”  
哈利没有说话，亚历克斯从沙发上爬起来，随手把诗集丢到一边，声称自己想吃早餐剩下的冷火腿，走进了厨房。

——

天气从九月中旬开始变得令人不快，阴冷，小雨淅沥。“下划线”书店上周就重新开门了，但亚历克斯没有再去周四的聚会，说已经不感兴趣了，宁愿待在家里。哈利抽空替他取回了修好的打字机，亚历克斯把它搬进卧室里，哈利猜想他有在写些什么，但不能确定，亚历克斯什么都没告诉他。  
“我今天见到了巴里。”又一个下着雨的周二傍晚，亚历克斯突然这么说，靠在碗橱上，看着哈利将马铃薯切成块，倒进炖锅里。  
“他怎样了？”哈利摘下鼠尾草叶子，撕碎，也丢进锅子里。  
“留了山羊胡子，戴着一顶巴拿马草帽，像个讽刺漫画角色。他说他是过来开会的——他现在在外交部工作，你知道吗——无论如何会在巴黎待上一周，邀请我们去吃饭，我答应了。”  
“等等，‘我们’？”  
“除非你周六中午没空。”  
“我有，但你准备怎么解释。”哈利一时间找不到合适的词汇，模糊地指了指起居室，以及沙发上堆着的毛毯和稿子，“这些？”  
“不解释。我们并不住在一起，记得吗？巴里也不会到这里来的。”  
炖锅里的肉汁开始咕嘟冒泡，哈利拉开抽屉，拿出一把木勺子，着手搅拌，以免烧焦：“我记得。”  
“还有一件事。”  
哈利心不在焉地应了一声，用勺子沾了一点肉汁，尝了尝。  
“你今晚应该到卧室里睡，太冷了。”  
哈利对着炖锅笑起来，没有转过身，免得对方察觉：“谢谢。你能把盐递给我吗？”  
就像以往一样，他们也没有过多讨论这件事。  
星期六的午餐邀约理论上定在十二点，但出于一种入乡随俗的法国式礼仪，谁都没有准时到。巴里稍早一些，十二点半在靠窗的桌子旁落座。亚历克斯五分钟后进门，而哈利十二点四十五分才来，声称报社有事走不开，实则是为了避免和亚历克斯同时到达。他们互相握手，各自背诵了一些社交专用辞令。侍应放下酒水单，端上他们点的饮料之后才送上菜单。  
餐厅名叫“白鸽”，在奥赛码头附近，因为巴里暂住的旅馆就在不远处。哈利记忆中的巴里还停留在学生时代，那个满脸雀斑的历史系学生。此刻的巴里看上去比他的实际年龄还大十五岁，散发着那种小官僚特有的、很把自己当一回事的辐射。他们聊了一会美国人和东德，然后巴里和亚历克斯开始谈论两人共同认识的哈罗公学校友。哈利插不上话，仔细地琢磨餐盘里用黄油煎过的扇贝。  
甜点上桌之后巴里点了一支烟，注意力转向了哈利，漫不经心地问他记者们最近在关注些什么，还有没有和大使馆的秘书们厮混在一起。哈利随口回答了几句，没有太在意。挂钟敲响两点的时候，巴里摁熄了烟，把草帽按到头上，说账单会由白厅代付，不用担心，很高兴见到老朋友们，诸如此类，离开了餐厅。  
这顿午餐本身并没有什么值得记住的，哈利隔天就把它忘到脑后。然而巴里星期三下午恰好出现在奥斯曼大道，还恰好掐准了哈利的下班时间，在黎塞留-杜罗站的楼梯上友好地抓住了哈利的手肘。  
“我还以为你回家不需要地铁。”巴里说，列车隆隆入站，哈利几乎听不清楚他的声音。  
“你怎么知道我住在哪里？”  
“姑且当我有很多双眼睛，和耳朵。”巴里回答，仍然挂着温和的微笑，像是在讨论晚餐，“我想你帮我一个小忙，哈利。”  
“不。”  
“非常简单，只要送一封信到美国大使馆去。”  
“你应该找个邮筒。”  
“不，不是那种信。”巴里拍拍哈利的肩膀，“我不能亲自去，因为我从没在那里出现过，会引起怀疑。但像你这种经常在那里进进出出的野蜂，没有人会多看你一眼。”  
哈利挡开他的手，“什么信？”  
“无可奉告，就当是帮军情六处一个忙，为英格兰效忠什么的，你知道这些陈词滥调。”  
“我拒绝。”  
又一列火车哐当作响地进站，一个乞丐蹲坐在墙边，吹着口琴，软塌塌的帽子摆在脚边，里面丢了三四个硬币。巴里叹了口气，皱起眉，像是真心在为哈利担忧，他从内袋里摸出了两张照片，都不太清晰，但能够看清楚第一张是他和亚历克斯并肩走在河边，第二张是他们在接吻。  
“我一点都不想走到这步，亲爱的哈利。”巴里的声音传来，他把照片从哈利手里取走，放回衣袋里，“这是复制品，当然了，底片在我们这里，当我说‘我们’的时候，我指的是军情六处。我们观察你有一段时间了，说真的，哈利，想想看，我们只需要你把一个信封在指定时间送到指定地点，你既没损失，也不用冒什么风险。如果你还是不乐意的话，我只好把这些照片交给施密特主编了，我很好奇他以后会怎么看待你。所以我再问一次，你愿意帮我这个忙吗？”


	27. Chapter 27

27.  
“电影里可没有提到这件事。”记者说。  
“当然没有了，不够刺激，没达到谍战片的标准。那部所谓的‘传记片’为了讨好观众，略去了不够精彩的事实，往巴里身上套了很多捏造的奇闻异事，把他塑造成一个迎合大众猎奇心理的双面间谍。自他在地铁站拦住我的那天之后，巴里就没有再出现过，和我接头的是个年轻的阿尔及利亚人。他给我定了一套复杂的暗号，在电话里用的，这样就算有人监听我们的谈话，也不明白他在说什么。圣多米尼克街的公寓没装电话，所以每次都是打到我办公室去的。要是他推销椰子油肥皂，意思是一小时后在两条街外的面包店门前碰面。如果他说‘你好，请问是佩里埃父子钟表维修铺吗？’，那意味着阿尔及利亚人就在楼下，我必须马上找借口去和他碰头。”  
“那些‘信’大多数时候是没有标记的密封文件袋，我会把它们藏在提包里，塞在类似的牛皮纸信封和文件夹之间，趁着新闻发布会或者采访的机会带进大使馆。这算是简单的任务，有时候阿尔及利亚人会提出怪异的要求，比如必须在晚上九点二十七分带着一张明信片等在地铁站里，明信片就是普通的风景明信片，背面爬满了歪歪扭扭的笔迹，是西班牙语，我只认识‘亲爱的奶奶’，‘旅行’和‘很高兴’这几个词，看起来就像是小孩寄给祖母的纪念品。我不得不编出一套谎话应付亚历克斯，匆匆出门，去指定的地铁站。我等在月台脏兮兮的长椅上，不停地看表，直到一个拿着长柄雨伞的男人过来坐下，拿走明信片，在椅子上留下一个信封，我需要把这个信封送到约定地点，发出信号，示意阿尔及利亚人来取走‘货物’。”  
“最危险的一次是在波兰领事馆，警卫发现了我刚刚放下的文件袋，想拆开，我跑了回去，从他手里夺回文件袋，辩解说是我不小心丢失的，然后赶紧离开。那个文件袋在我的公文包里多待了整整两个星期，最后我收到新的指令，让我把它送到一座近郊的小教堂里，丢在倒数第二排长椅下面。”  
“你一定留意到了，里弗斯先生，一些研究巴里的传记作家和冷战史学研究者或明或暗地指责过我：为什么居然没有怀疑那些文件袋内容蹊跷？莫非普鲁登斯先生是莫顿先生的秘密同谋？这未免有失公平，连当时的军情五处和六处也没能及时查出布兰登·莫顿事实上被莫斯科牢牢握在手里，他们怎么能把矛头转向一个从未受过情报训练的局外人？况且我是被胁迫的，我当时一心只希望这场突如其来的荒诞剧不会波及亚历克斯。”  
“十一月某天，我记不住具体日期了，如果你需要知道的话，应该是能调出记录的，中情局和军情六处几年前就公开了全部文件。应该是十一月底，我想。我像往常一样去上班，甚至比平常还早十来分钟到了报社。施密特把我叫进会议室，那是编辑们开晨会的地方，我到办公室里拿了笔记本和钢笔，跟了进去。”  
“会议室里坐满了人，但都不是编辑。我愣在门口，施密特叫我关上门，进来坐下。唯一还空着的位置就只有椭圆桌子末端的那张椅子了，所有人都盯着我看，我坐到那里，觉得自己像个等待审讯的嫌犯。”  
“总共有五个陌生人，左边两个，右边三个。离我最近的陌生人和我握了握手，说自己名叫米切尔·普利斯科特，他看起来像个小学校长，或者在教区工作了一辈子的告解神父，如果你明白我是什么意思的话，那种自然而然就显得很亲切的人。他有美国口音，解释说自己是美国大使馆的雇员，负责一些‘保安方面的工作’，想问我一些问题，我可以拒绝，也可以自愿作答。当然，如果我拒绝的话，他们就不得不请法国警察过来说服我合作了。桌子周围的其他人没有自我介绍，都板着脸，盯着自己的小笔记本。右手边的一个戴毡帽的男人看上去十分眼熟，但我一时想不起在什么地方见过这个人。”  
“‘可以。’我告诉普利斯科特，‘问吧。’”  
“普利斯科特指了指我的提包，问那是不是我的，我说是。他接着问我是不是每次去使馆都会带这个提包，我回答是的，问他为什么要问这些问题。他没理会，继续问我在过往六个月里有没有和苏联大使馆的任何人接触过，不一定是外交人员，司机，打字员和门卫也算。”  
“‘不，没有。’我说。”  
“‘普鲁登斯先生，你的生活一切正常吗？这听起来很奇怪，我明白，我想问的是你有没有欠下任何债务，有没有赌博习惯，又或者，有没有和哪位迷人的女士纠缠不清？有没有任何别人可以用来威胁你的事？’”  
“我可以感觉到冷汗冒出来了，但我一动不动地坐在原处，免得那美国人看出什么端倪。我在想亚历克斯和巴里手上的照片，想波兰领事馆那个多事的警卫，他报告了那个可疑的文件袋吗？他认不认得我是哪家报纸的记者？为什么巴里的文件袋会牵扯到苏联大使馆？我忽然记起了桌子右侧那个戴毡帽的男人是谁，那是军情五处的康奈利探员，八年前深夜敲开杜松街55号的门，把亚历克斯带走的那个。他刮干净了胡子，虽然被毡帽挡着，还是能看出来头发少了很多，但毫无疑问是同一个人。”  
“‘不，我想没有。’我回答。”  
“‘上星期你去了波兰领事馆。’普利斯科特说。”  
“‘还有五六个其他记者也去了。’我说。”  
“‘有人看见你走进了非开放区域。’”  
“‘那是我第一次去波兰领事馆，找洗手间，迷路了，一发现那是非开放区域就马上离开了。’”  
“普利斯科特没再说什么，接下来轮到康奈利问话了，像乌鸦追着腐肉一样咬着几个点不放：还有和迪格比联系吗？没有？詹姆呢？也没有？亚历山大·卢瓦索先生？有，为什么？布兰登·‘巴里’·莫顿呢？没有？你确定吗？”  
“施密特主编这时候站出来了，说探员们已经占用我太多时间了，而且提不出任何证据，没理由继续咄咄逼人地盘问报社的雇员。普利斯科特向他和我道歉，解释说我不是‘怀疑对象’，这只是例行查问。希望没有造成太大的干扰。”  
“然后他们走了，但没有离开很久。两天之后两个彬彬有礼的先生回来了，一高一矮，自称来自军情六处，给我看了证件，请我‘自愿’跟他们走。我在众目睽睽之下离开办公室，被塞进一辆车里，后座和驾驶座之间有挡板，玻璃涂黑，就像被关进半个棺材里。车程大概半小时，押送者们把我带进一栋外观普通的两层房子。”  
“普利斯科特在客厅里等着，请我在沙发上坐下，问我要不要喝气泡水。我拒绝了，他的亲切态度也到此为止。他告诉我一个使馆三等秘书确认见过我从前台取走一个信封，中情局有足够的理由怀疑信封里的是泄露的机密文件，因此也有足够理由怀疑我是苏联间谍。我被这个指控吓坏了——任何人都会被这种指控吓坏的。普利斯科特继续列出我和阿尔及利亚人的几次接触，那个阿尔及利亚人碰巧和一群旅居巴黎的开罗商人关系密切，而这群开罗商人是被莫斯科买通了的，中情局很清楚这件事，因为他们也花钱‘租下’了这些狡诈的生意人。”  
“‘你准备怎么解释这一切呢，普鲁登斯先生？’他问我。”  
“我终于供出了巴里的名字，复述了他在地铁站说过的话。‘这是勒索，’我告诉普利斯科特，‘巴里手上有一些照片’，但我没有细说是什么照片。普利斯科特问是不是关于卢瓦索先生的，我说是，他没有再问下去，一言不发地听着，仰头看着天花板，仿佛我在说一个他早就听厌了的故事。等我说完，他道谢，离开了客厅，锁上了门。”  
“壁炉架旁边的墙上有个漂亮的挂钟，雕着两个吹号角的天使。我在客厅里绕圈，像只关在笼子里的老鼠，盯着指针看。半小时过去之后我敲了敲门，没有任何回应。一小时后之后我敲了第二次，一个面无表情的警卫打开门，说普利斯科特先生正在开会，很快就会回来。”  
“他始终没有回来。”  
“整整六小时，天黑之后，那两个把我押到这里来的军情六处雇员打开了门，告诉我可以走了。我又被推进同一辆车里，他们把我送回了奥斯曼大道。我的提包和大衣都还在办公室里，但报社已经锁门了。我身上的零钱勉强够买一张巴士票，我设法在十一点前回到了圣多米尼克街，因为没有钥匙，不得不用力敲门。亚历克斯打开门，看了我一眼，问我是不是被抢劫了。”  
“如果有可能，我十分想喝一杯白兰地，但家里早就没有任何和酒精沾边的东西了。我关上门，坐到沙发上，把脸埋在掌心里。亚历克斯问我要不要茶，我说‘不了，到这里来，坐在我旁边’。”  
“然后我把这几个月来的闹剧原原本本地告诉了他。”  
“讲到一半的时候亚历克斯握住了我的手，等我全部说完，他站了起来，在客厅里踱步，说他一定要给巴里拍一封言辞激烈的电报，最好明天就坐渡轮回去当面对质。我阻止了他，毕竟巴里手上还拿着照片。”  
“‘他能用那几张照片干什么？寄给报社？我们可没有什么名声需要维护。’亚历克斯问。”  
“我告诉他，报社可能不会理会这些鸡毛蒜皮，但万一巴里把照片寄给你父亲呢？”  
“亚历克斯不说话了，回到沙发上，和我一起盯着对面的墙。过了好久，他问我现在是不是没事了，既然我已经讲清楚了巴里的卑鄙勾当，那些情报局来的混蛋们是不是应该明白我只是一头转运货物的无辜骡子。”  
“我诚实地回答我不知道。”


	28. Chapter 28

28.

“你看，真是没完没了。”普鲁登斯抱怨道，说的是雨，又下起来了，浇灭了最后一点闪烁不定的日光。石滩、海水和云层糊在一起，呈现出层层叠叠的蓝色和黑色。雨滴没有早上那么大，慢悠悠地，几乎可以形容为害羞地，飘落，粘在玻璃上，像一层融化的糖霜。

护工敲门进来，提醒记者探视时间只剩半小时，所有访客必须在晚上七点前离开。如果他有火车要赶的话，那最好现在就走，今天最后一班开往巴黎的火车很快就要离站了。

“这附近可没有旅店。”护工加了一句。

“阿尔贝，让这位年轻的绅士留下来吃晚饭。”普鲁登斯插嘴，他的法语听起来谨慎又清楚，每一个元音都十分规矩，“就当是让我高兴，好吗？我没有多少访客。而且他还没有尝过你美妙的梨子甜酒呢。”

“可是我们有规定，普鲁登斯先生。”

“就说访客有非常重要的公务，必须今天完成，而且他不愿意离开，你也没有什么办法。”普鲁登斯冲记者眨眨眼，“开往雷恩的车今晚应该还会有两班，就算里弗斯先生九点才走，也还是能赶上的。”

“既然你这么说了，普鲁登斯先生。晚餐七点半开始。”

“谢谢你，阿尔贝。”

护工走了，轻轻关上门。“我喜欢阿尔贝。”普鲁登斯告诉记者，“会酿酒，富有同情心，不像星期四值班的皮埃尔，一板一眼的。我们刚刚讲到哪里？我能看一眼你的笔记吗？1961年圣诞节，我一度以为一切都已经过去了。我和亚历克斯安稳地在布鲁日过了圣诞和新年假期。冬天的布鲁日既萧索又亲切，就像是你在壁炉边打瞌睡时会梦到的地方。旅馆里除了我们，就只有一对从意大利来的老夫妇，他们英语法语都不会，而我们不认识半个意大利语单词，偶尔在餐厅碰到，只能互相点头微笑。我们的客房窗户对着运河码头，一排游船拴在那里，等待夏季的游客潮。比起我们的夏天，我更愿意回忆我们在布鲁日的冬天，雨夹雪永远不停，但炉火也始终不灭。那间漆成淡栗色的客房就是我们的秘密巢穴，在那里，拉上窗帘，我们又重新成为二十二岁的我们，成为孩子，成为没有名字的旅客。”

“一月的第二个星期，我们启程返回巴黎。”

巴里的名字是在二月初出现在报纸头版上的：《阴谋还是栽赃？莫顿于伦敦候审》。文章说尽管外交部公开抗议，但布兰登·莫顿先生为了驱散关于苏联间谍的流言，自愿接受了军情五处的讯问。目前莫顿先生被软禁在一个未名地点，等候最终结果。记者询问了军情六处的意见，得到的答复是：这是栽赃，很可能是莫斯科一手导演的闹剧，误会很快就会澄清。

巴里扬起的风暴在头版吹了几天。哈利把每一份报纸都拿回去给亚历克斯看了，两人琢磨着上面的每一个单词，揣测巴里在这场船难里的生还几率。就像所有新闻一样，这场闹剧逐渐退往内页，沉寂下去，然而还不到五天，沉渣重新浮起，吐出了关于内部听证会的只言片语，在接下来两个紧张的星期里，巴里看起来马上就要彻底出局了，他遭到停职，军情五处搜查了他的住处，种种迹象都对他极其不利。“我们将会见证一场世纪审判。”《快报》的时政记者信誓旦旦地评论，“这也是我们首次清清楚楚地看见莫斯科的渗透有多么彻底”。然而到了三月底，巴里的大幅照片再次出现在头条，就在《莫顿洗清嫌疑》这个大标题的右下方。照片的主角直视着镜头，举起帽子，看起来像个大获全胜的拳击手。外交部和军情六处张开双臂把他接了回去。

拳击手立即着手报复。1962年4月4日，一个信封出现在施密特主编的办公桌上，上面没有邮戳，也没有字迹，显然不是邮差送来的，没人知道是谁把信封放在那里的，楼下的门卫声称没有留意到陌生人进出。信封里装着的是那几张哈利无法提出合理解释的照片，他僵硬地坐在施密特对面的椅子上，握着拳头，像个等待发落的苦役犯。

“我一向不过问别人的私生活。”施密特不情愿地靠近这个话题，就像人们不得不把手伸进排水管里，把堵在里面的老鼠尸体拉出来时一样，令人不适，但总不能丢下不做，“也许你应该离开一阵，哈利，去个有阳光的地方住几天，找个医生谈谈，也许他们能帮你摆脱这个，这种，你知道的，疾病。”

“我不需要医生。”

主编看着他，带着一种令哈利感到恼火的同情：“我欣赏你的工作，哈利，你是个棒极了的记者，这些，”主编看了一眼信封，“我不能假装我没看见，但我也不会报告警察——这里，在法国，这是犯罪[1]，记住这一点。”

“我的私人生活和我的工作毫无关系。”

“你病了，哈利，你需要帮助。”

“你要解雇我吗？”

“停职，直到你能拿出精神科医生证明，保证你痊愈了。”

“不必。”哈利站起来，“我辞职。”

办公室里没什么好收拾的，台灯、打字机和电话都不是他的，钥匙和公函也必须留在原处。哈利只带走了几封信，钢笔和一盒回形针，装在一个牛皮纸信封里。这个房间此刻看起来依然和他刚来时一样陌生，萎蔫的盆栽和雾蒙蒙的玻璃，散发出樟脑气味的文件架。哈利撕下贴在桌面上的便笺，揉成一团，扔进废纸篓，开门出去。

离开报社的时候没有人多看他一眼。米涅小姐今天不在，外出采访去了。他慢吞吞地走下楼梯，思忖着施密特会怎么宣布这件事，也许会说病假，或者什么都不说。门卫帮他扶住门，一眼看见他手上的信封，问他是不是要去邮局。哈利敷衍地笑了笑，没有回答，径直走进四月初疲弱的阳光里。

他折起信封，塞进衣袋里，在路上漫无目的地走了许久，到达河岸，折返，随便找了一家咖啡店坐下，看着来往的行人出神。那是个阴天，春天总是这样的，没有雨，但云层很厚，泛出一种呆板的灰白色。人们的大衣也是灰色的，哈利看着他们在黑白布景般的街道上缓慢移动，像是从胶片电影里剪下来的一格。他已经来巴黎超过三年了，从没有在工作日早上认真看过这个城市，从来没有这样的时间。

侍应过来问他是否准备点什么食物，午餐时段快到了，要是他不打算吃东西的话，那麻烦把桌子让出来。哈利把零钱留在茶碟里，起身离开，过了桥，往七区的大致方向走去，因为风太大了，一直低着头。

哈利回到圣多米尼克街的时候刚过下午四点，亚历克斯在小茶几上写信，一看见他就放下了钢笔，本能地知道有什么不对劲了。

“施密特。”哈利简短地说，“他知道了。”

“那你的工作？”

哈利没有回答，摇了摇头。亚历克斯轻轻说了一句“天哪，哈利”，从起居室另一边走过来，抱住了哈利，吻他的额头。哈利摸到了亚历克斯的手，用力握紧。风吹起了纱帘，把信纸扫到地上，但他们两个谁都没有留意到。

合同终止之后报社自然也收回了那间位于木偶剧场后面的小公寓，给了哈利一个月时间搬走，和办公室一样，公寓里也没什么要带走的，哈利的大部分私人物件都已经在圣多米尼克街了。他花了一个下午把公寓打扫干净，卷起几条被忘在抽屉深处的领带，和几本书一起放进行李箱里，锁了门，钥匙丢进门房的信箱里，就此告别。

“然后。”普鲁登斯说，琢磨着这个词，仿佛那是个因为风吹雨打而变得模糊的路标，不仔细看的话就会走错路，“然后，《火刑》出版了。里弗斯先生，你现在明白为什么《埃格尼斯的风筝》和《火刑》之间有那么长的间隔了。人们——尤其是传记作家们——常常把亚历克斯的作品当成方便的刻度，自以为把他的人生测量完毕了，忘记了两个刻度之间别有深意的空隙。《火刑》的法文版最初只印了几十本——当然也是由慷慨的马纳先生翻译的——后来又增加了一百来本，并不公开出售，只能在特定的朋友之间偷偷转手。以现在的眼光来看，《火刑》并无新意，不过是两个寄宿学校男学生的故事，他们恋爱，他们被迫分开，他们分别自杀。但我们当时的世界和现在的世界不可同日而语，光是书写这个故事本身就是一种罪行。‘下划线’书店将我们拒之门外，亚历克斯以前常去的一些沙龙像驱逐麻风病人一样赶走了他。巴黎表明了她的态度：你们不受欢迎，请尽快离开。”

“我试着找别的工作，一度给剧院写过宣传单。当时英文报社就只有屈指可数的几家，尽管施密特什么都没有说，但其他报纸都知道我突然从《视点》离职，并且对此充满疑虑，没有一家愿意给我一个职位。而法语报纸根本不需要一个无法用法文流畅写作的英国人。亚历克斯每天都收到几十封信，一些赞美《火刑》，大多数诅咒他下地狱。同一年夏天我们放弃了圣多米尼克街的小小鸟巢，回到了伦敦。亚历克斯的行李几乎都被稿子占满了，那是《永恒夏天》的雏形，依然没有完成。他依然不让我看他正在写的草稿，片段也不行，当然也不再像以前那样问我的意见。我想有些伤口不是那么快就能好的。”

“我们没有在伦敦停留很久，除了莱拉，谁都没见。男爵在伦敦有好几处房产，乔治以前住在近郊的独栋房子里，现在留给他的遗孀了，他们没有孩子。另外就是肯辛顿南边的公寓，亚历克斯和我悄悄把行李拖了进去，像两只昼伏夜出的猫头鹰躲进树洞一样。我很快就找到了一份兼职工作，为一家园艺杂志写稿，吹嘘最新的草耙，解释扦插技巧，诸如此类，你明白的。你从一开始就在文学版吗，里弗斯先生？”

“不，在厨艺栏目做了六个月，绞尽脑汁思考要怎样夸赞一家平凡无奇的蛋糕店。”

“上帝保佑你。”

“必不可少的折磨。”

普鲁登斯看了一眼手表，差五分钟到七点半。天已经完全黑了，窗户玻璃变成一块平滑的黑色镜子，映出老人、记者和壁炉的火光。不知道什么地方有一扇门被风吹得砰砰作响，听起来像是从餐厅的方向传来的。

“后来，一位老朋友找上门来，是《邮报》，我的第一个雇主，他们恰好需要一个熟悉华约国家的时政记者，我刚刚从海峡另一边回来，当然是他们的第一人选。时隔七年，我又回到了那个充满烟味的大办公室，我同意九月份开始工作，这样夏天就可以陪亚历克斯回去康沃尔——应该是莱拉告诉男爵我们回来了的，因为见过他姐姐之后几天，亚历克斯就收到一封电报，让他到大宅去一趟，没说为什么。我们原本只打算在那里住五天左右，所以收拾了最简单的行李。我订了早班火车，和亚历克斯一起回到了故事最开始的地方。”

 

[1]法国直至1980年才废除歧视同性恋者的刑法第330条第2节。


	29. Chapter 29

29.

晚餐的铃声响了起来。会客室里的两人都站起来，拿起外套，再次穿过漆成灰绿色的长走廊，走向餐厅。暖炉周围的桌子都已经有人了，披着羊毛开衫的桑德斯太太一眼发现了记者，大声招呼“波里斯，我的小熊”，艰难地站起来，护士们忙不迭把她扶回轮椅里，用黏糊糊的南瓜汤引开了她的注意力。老人和记者坐到了窗边。从这里看，夜空更有压迫感了，只有脆弱的玻璃把他们和湿漉漉的黑暗分隔开来。

普鲁登斯只要了一杯茶和一份面包卷。记者要了炖肉，护工阿尔贝送来了食物，外加一杯梨子甜酒，普鲁登斯冲记者眨眨眼，示意他试试。记者喝了一口，酒比想象中甜，带着轻微的气泡，像一滴融在冰水里的浓缩夏天。

“美妙，不是吗？阿尔贝家里经营着一个小酿酒厂，在菲尼斯泰尔——布列塔尼最西端的一个省——但他打定主意逃离这个不停下雨的半岛，跑到巴黎念书，考了一个护理资格证。”

“最后又回到了‘不停下雨的半岛’。”

“生活。”普鲁登斯撕下一小块面包，抹去沾在餐盘边缘的果酱，“自1963年之后我就再也没有去过康沃尔，基金会把卢瓦索家的大宅变成一个旅游景点之后就更加没有理由去了。在开往我们最后一个夏天的火车上，亚历克斯显得很高兴，我想我自己也是的，我们都在期待一个慢悠悠的假期：沙滩，晴天，遮阳伞，草莓和葡萄酒。”

突如其来的闪电撕裂了漆黑的云层，雷声从缺口滚落，记者下意识地抬头去看透明的玻璃顶棚，雨云的伤口已经合上了，毛细血管一样的蓝色电光向远处扩散，几秒钟就消失不见。记者脑海中短暂地浮现出远处的灯塔，想象雨水扑进漆黑的灯光室。餐厅的灯闪烁了一会，恢复了正常，人们重新低下头，注意力回到食物上。普鲁登斯是唯一一个没有被雷声惊扰的，他专心致志地盯着瓷杯里的深色茶水，像是要从里面寻找某种预言，或者答案。

“司机在火车站等亚历克斯，见到我的时候有点惊讶，因为他得到的指令是只接亚历克斯一个人。亚历克斯让他不要废话，普鲁登斯先生是多年以来的好友，‘他想来就来，不需要事先通报’。司机回答‘当然，先生’，他没有选择。我们上了车，驶向大宅。”

车停在碎石路上，司机替他们取出行李。玛莎像往常一样等在门厅里，看起来有些苍白，没有笑容。她轻轻拥抱了亚历克斯，没有靠近哈利，只是僵硬地点了点头，告诉他们男爵在书房里等着。两个年轻人担忧地对视了一眼，一前一后上楼去了。

书房的壁炉燃烧着，现在是六月初，空气被烤得既干又热，充满发霉旧纸和松木的气味，难以呼吸。男爵坐在书桌后面，埋头写着什么，像是没有留意到访客的存在。亚历克斯叫了他一声，男爵一言不发地用钢笔指了指放在壁炉前面的椅子，两人坐下，惴惴不安地等待着。木柴在火里噼啪作响，笔尖划过信纸，发出轻微的沙沙声，除此之外这个庞大的房间里没有别的声音了。亚历克斯碰了碰哈利的手，后者瞥了男爵一眼，确保对方没有留意，轻轻握了握亚历克斯的手指，放开。

“在巴黎一切都好吗，亚历克斯？”男爵忽然问道，把笔和信纸推到一边。

“是的，爸爸。”

“还在写你的小故事吗？”

“不，没有了。”

“你呢，普鲁登斯先生？我记得你在为杂志写稿。”

哈利坐直了些：“报社，先生，《视点》，但我已经不在那里工作了。”

“我很遗憾，为什么？”

“只是想换个环境，先生，我现在在《邮报》。”

男爵若有所思地哼了一声，没有再说什么，站起来，向壁炉这边走来，手里拿着一个信封。哈利看了一眼亚历克斯，后者看着那个信封，抓紧了椅子扶手，就像人们盯着一条从草丛里爬出来的眼镜蛇一样。男爵把信放到小儿子面前的咖啡桌上，和寄给施密特主编的那封一样，这个信封也没有邮戳和地址，右侧边缘被拆信刀整齐划开了。

“前天夹在别的信里一起送来的。”男爵的声音很平静，甚至可以形容为冷漠，“打开看看，亚历克斯。”

亚历克斯摇了摇头。

男爵拿起信封，把里面的照片倒了出来，摊在桌子上。亚历克斯转过头，闭上眼睛，仿佛只要他等足够长的时间，就能从这个噩梦里醒来。哈利深吸了一口气：“这是个恶作剧，我能解释——”

“闭嘴，普鲁登斯先生。”男爵冷冰冰地打断了他，“出去，这里不再欢迎你了。你应该很庆幸我没有让警察来处理这件事。”

哈利呆呆地坐在原处，直到男爵把逐客令重复了一遍，才僵硬地站了起来。亚历克斯想跟着出去，被他父亲拦住了：“你留在这里，我给默瑟尔医生打过电话了，他和助手明早就到，他们会决定你需不需要到疗养院去接受治疗。”

“爸爸——”

“再多说一句话，我会把你锁进地下室里。”

“你没有权力把他关在这里。”哈利抓住亚历克斯的手，“你可以让你的医生们省下跑一趟的时间了，我们现在就走。”

男爵两步跨到书桌边，抓起带着雕花手柄的铃，用力摇了摇。书房门打开了，两个男仆走进来，后面跟着的是玛莎，带着一种难以置信的神情。哈利被抓住的时候她瑟缩了一下，仿佛被拖出门外的是她自己。整条走廊都能听见书房里的争吵声。哈利挣扎起来，揍了其中一个男仆一拳，但这两个人不为所动，像拖走一头待宰的猎物一样把哈利拖下楼，粗暴地推出门外，他差点摔倒在碎石车道上。门砰然关上，落锁。哈利跑上台阶，用力擂门，大声喊叫。有人碰了碰他的肩膀，哈利转过身去，这才发现刚刚送他们来的车还停在原处，引擎空转着，他的行李放在碎石车道上。司机同情地看着他，问是否需要送他去火车站。

“我回答，‘滚开’。”

普鲁登斯的声音不自觉地提高了，护工好奇地看了他一眼，“我没有走，接下来一整个星期都没有。我固执地等在门外，下雨也一样。玛莎出来过一次，劝我尽快离开。我说我只会和亚历克斯一起走，她突然发起火来，指责我把这种可鄙的‘疾病’传染给亚历克斯。怒火过去得很快，她哭了起来，惋惜卢瓦索家不幸的男孩们，先是乔治，现在到亚历克斯。我把一张折起的纸条塞进她手里，哀求她至少把这几句话带给亚历克斯，她犹豫了很久，既没有答应，也没有拒绝，把门关上了，没有再出现过。”

“后来他们把警察叫来了。为了把我塞进警车，两个制服警不得不用上了警棍和手铐。我相信我还留着疤痕，就在眼角这里，不太明显，光线好的话能看得清楚些。他们把我带到火车站，押上最近一班开往伦敦的火车。我试图偷偷换别的班次回来，但他们对此也早有准备，警察把我的照片和描述给了列车长，我往往还没来得及出站就被拦住了。”

“我想出了另外一个办法，提早一个站下车，然后租车到大宅去。还是没能见到亚历克斯，男爵威胁说要是我再出现在门前，他就把儿子送到疗养院去。我又回到了伦敦，没敢再冒险。”

“我不太记得七月到九月这段时间我都做了些什么，反正每天都在喝酒，不停地写信，寄出去，被退回来，我把这些信都放进一个饼干盒里。也试过打电话，但接起电话的不管是谁，一听见我的声音就挂断了。到了九月份，我如约在《邮报》开始工作，纯粹是为了面包和房租。薪水仅仅够我在报社附近租下一间小阁楼，我常常胃痛，要不就是偏头痛，整晚睡不着，只好一遍遍地读亚历克斯的手稿——我手头上只有零散的几页，许多年前他寄给我的。《夏天》的草稿在他带回康沃尔的行李里，假如被他父亲发现了的话，也许已经烧掉了。”

“然后，感谢上帝，莱拉出现了。”

“是她来找我的，等在报社楼下，开着一辆白色的敞篷车，应该是直接从郊区进城的，轮胎和车身上都溅着没干透的泥点。她交给我一个信封，没有多说什么。我问她亚历克斯状况如何，她犹豫了许久，委婉地说不是十分好，也许是因为默瑟尔医生开的药，亚历克斯看起来总是像喝醉了一样，她不太信任这个医生。爸爸也许反应过激了。她接着解释这封信是玛莎偷偷塞给她的，要是我想给她弟弟写些什么的话，她可以帮我带回康沃尔，看玛莎能不能找到机会给亚历克斯，也许这样能让他感觉好一些。”

穿着围裙的帮工哐当作响地推着推车从厨房出来，着手收拾杯盘。记者这才发现自己的炖肉才吃了一半，匆忙舀了两口。甜酒里的冰全部融化了，稀释了甜味，帮工等记者喝完残余的酒，才拿走桌上的餐盘、刀叉和杯子，推着车子到下一桌去。住客们在护工的帮助下慢腾腾地离开，灯逐一关上。护工走过来，弯腰在普鲁登斯耳边说了什么，老人表示感谢，站起来，和记者一起走回会客室。

“阿尔贝说这个房间七点之后应该锁上的，但是今晚可以为我们破一次例。”普鲁登斯往壁炉里扔了两块松木，没有回到摇椅上，而是坐到记者旁边的单人沙发里，两人都看着跳跃的火焰，烟气和细小的火星一同升起，消失在熏黑了的烟囱管道里。小铁箱差不多空了，旧信散落在茶几上，墨迹深浅不一。

“就这样，依靠莱拉和玛莎，亚历克斯和我终于重新触碰到了对方——比喻意义上。玛莎帮他把小说手稿一点点地偷渡出来，有时候是厚厚一叠，运气不好的时候只有几页。亚历克斯的信就夹在里面，严格来说不算是信，看。”

普鲁登斯挑出一个没有贴邮票的信封，放到茶几中央。记者戴上布手套，小心翼翼地打开信封，里面装满了形状不一的碎纸，像是匆匆忙忙从不同地方撕下来的，一张抄写着诗句，另一张是两个虚构角色之间的对话，一个母亲在解释鸟羽的颜色。记者抚平一张布满皱褶的纸片，那上面是哈利的名字，整整一页。

“我们差不多烧掉了所有的信，免得被发现。莱拉告诉我，男爵之前是允许亚历克斯在家里自由走动的，但有一次他试图从窗户逃跑，自此之后就被关在西翼的客房里。‘在这里，只有故事挡在我和疯狂的悬崖之间。’他在其中一封信里这么告诉我，‘我的角色喧闹不已，我想他们急着要到纸上去，被墨水固定下来，以求存活，就像鸟儿本能地离开一株濒死的树一样。医生认为我很狂躁，药物能让这些声音安静一两个小时，诚实地说，我需要这种安静，但这是一种属于坟墓的寂静，令人恐惧。哈利，在这里，你变成了一个虚无的概念，有时候我不能确定你是否真实存在。也许只有我写下来的一切才是真的，也许我自己也是一个角色，在一本没有结尾的书里，一双更残酷的手在编排我们的故事。我们以前谈过这个话题，不是吗？’”

“我尽力安抚他，让他暂时假装合作，至少先骗过医生。有那么一两个月，这个计策看起来成功了，默瑟尔医生不再给他开镇静剂，每天上午允许他到花园里散步。玛莎趁此机会寄出了更多的信和手稿。然而他又开始喝酒了，玛莎不得不锁起了地窖和酒柜，但亚历克斯似乎偷偷在不同的角落里藏了酒瓶，她毫无办法。小说已经接近尾声。‘这是一个标本，’他在信里写道，‘这样你和我就不会随着我一同死去，我能感觉到这一天很近了，也许明天我就不会再醒来了，但你会知道去哪里找我。’”

“‘我们必须让他离开那里，不能再等了。’我找到莱拉，直接这么告诉她。她说她会和玛莎谈谈，我说不需要再谈了，即使你们不同意，我也会到康沃尔去，如有必要，把房子烧成废墟。她显然被吓到了，有那么几分钟我以为她会拿起电话报警，但她最终说，好吧，告诉我你需要什么。”

“计划原本是这样的，我们会租一辆蔬果公司的货车，在火车站等着，这种货车常常出现在卸货场附近，不会引起注意。医生并不住在康沃尔，每周五他会乘火车返回伦敦，星期一早上再到大宅去。他不在的时候，两个护工负责看守亚历克斯。这两个护工星期天会有半天假期，他们不会走远，通常是到镇上去买点东西，一两个小时之后就回来。这个空隙不算宽裕，但至少是个空隙，玛莎可以借口散步，把亚历克斯带到花园里，从那里他能翻过栅栏，步行到火车站的卸货场，七八英里左右，确实不近，但应该是可以办到的。到了火车站，他就能找到货车，我们会先北上，也许去格拉斯高，不能回伦敦，因为男爵肯定会到那里去找我们。莱拉的丈夫在格拉斯高有一位可靠的朋友，是他在医学院时的同学，我们会到他的度假屋去暂时落脚。安全起见，我没有在信里把计划告诉亚历克斯，只是模糊地提到我有一个主意，让他等待周末。”

普鲁登斯凝视着炉火，但又并不真的在看炉火，更像是透过雾气瞭望已经不复存在的海岸线。

“我把这封信交给莱拉的当晚，玛莎打电话来了，准确来说她是给房东打了电话，阁楼里没有布电话线。凌晨四点，房东怒气冲冲地敲响房门，扔给我一张便笺纸，上面是玛莎给我留的口信。”

 

——

 

最早一班开出伦敦的火车一般五点二十分到站，五点三十五开出。哈利五点就到了。售票员不停地用怀疑的目光打量这个浑身发抖的陌生人，把票和零钱一起推到哈利面前，啪地关上了窗板，像是怕被传染上什么致命的病菌。哈利独自走到月台，呆坐在长椅上，攥着那张便笺纸，看着空空如也的铁轨。

车厢空空如也，亮着昏黄的灯光。建筑物的轮廓从窗外掠过，逐渐消失，让位于漆黑一片的田野。哈利靠在车窗上，翻来覆去地看那张纸条。“他走了，请马上回来”，为什么玛莎不把话说清楚？又或者她已经说清楚了，只是他的大脑拒绝理解。哈利猛地站起来，步履不稳地走向车厢之间狭小的盥洗室，列车长听见脚步声，从隔间里探出头来，看了一眼哈利的脸色，问他是不是不舒服。哈利摇摇头，关上盥洗室的门，干呕起来，然后顺着门滑坐到地上。列车长敲了敲门，大声问他是否需要帮助，司机可以通知医生在下一站等着。哈利艰难地站起来，打开门，说一切都好，谢谢。回到了座位上。

 _他走了，请马上回来_ 。

他短暂地睡着了一会儿，被悠长的汽笛惊醒。天已经彻底亮了，应该是料到了他会坐第一班车，玛莎和司机在终点站等着，女管家佝偻着腰，抿紧嘴唇，就像二十二年前在地下室里，等着纳粹空军的炸弹落下时那样。一路上没有人说话，车在凹凸不平的路上颠簸，穿过披着稀薄晨雾的旷野。

通往大宅的碎石路仿佛没有尽头，车轮碾在上面，喀嚓有声。两旁枯萎的玫瑰花丛看起来是棕黑色的，像是烧焦了一样。大门敞开着，前厅一片死寂，阴影像藤蔓一样互相缠绕。哈利犹豫不决地站在昏暗之中，和二十二年前他第一次来到这个地方时一样。

“日光室。”玛莎说。

走廊回音阵阵，把两个人的脚步声复制成一支军队。日光室的门半开着，漏出苍白的光线。哈利停住脚步，回头看了玛莎一眼，女管家点了点头。哈利深吸一口气，推开门，走了进去。

他首先留意到的是书和稿纸，满地都是。亚历克斯在落地窗边的躺椅上，头略微歪向右侧，像是睡着了。哈利小心地避开地上的书，向他走去。一个空酒瓶放在咖啡桌上，旁边散落着烟头，茶杯里落满烟灰。一支钢笔滚到地上，漏出的墨水像血迹一样浸透了稿纸，已经干透了。哈利跪在椅子旁边，吻了吻亚历克斯冰冷的手背。

“医生说大概是凌晨两点左右。”他隐约听见玛莎的声音，微弱而遥远，像是隔了一层玻璃，“原因是酒和药物，主要是酒精。警察也已经来过了，认为没什么可疑的。”

哈利没有回答。酒瓶下面压着一张对半折起的纸，上面潦草地写着他的名字，哈利把纸抽出来，展开，这才意识到自己的手在发抖。亚历克斯只写了几个句子，字迹歪斜，钢笔尖划破了纸张。

 

“ _亲爱的水手，_

 _我羞怯地献上我的故事，里面每一个词都来自我，但是属于你。我写完了结局，此刻所有声音都安静下来，我想我终于可以睡一觉了。_ ”


	30. Chapter 30

30.

普鲁登斯看了一眼手表。

“恐怕这也是我的结尾了。我没有参加葬礼，不是不想，而是不能，男爵夫妇不允许我踏进墓园半步。我整理好所有手稿，重新打了一遍，装订整齐，为它寻找出版社，遭到了英文世界的一致拒绝。最后我把《夏天》交给了马纳先生，1966年法文版面世，马纳先生对标题稍作修改，为夏天多加了一个形容词， _éternel_ 。而伦敦等了整整十二年，才向我伸出了橄榄枝。1978年英文初版的标题沿用了马纳先生的主意：《永恒夏天》。”

记者摘下眼镜，看向布满雨水的窗户，许久没有说话。

“谢谢你。”普鲁登斯说。

“为什么？”

“就像你所说的，给我机会，讲一个人们曾经不愿接受的故事。”

记者收回目光，重新戴上眼镜。他拿起那份书稿，问普鲁登斯是否有看过里面的内容。

“不，我也不会看了。我已经太老了，原谅我不能承受更多回忆。”

普鲁登斯着手收拾桌子上的信，记者俯身帮他，把这些脆弱的纸制品一一放回小铁箱里。老人道谢，和他握了握手，祝他晚安，带着箱子离开了会客室。门咔嗒关上，普鲁登斯的脚步很轻，记者没有听见他上楼梯的声音。

 

——

 

《晚报》的记者是一早走的，因为昨晚没赶上末班火车，不得不在会客室沙发上裹着大衣睡了一晚。火车震颤着，穿过布列塔尼湿漉漉的旷野，凛冽的风驱散了云层，海水在左前方闪闪发亮，拐了一个弯之后就再也看不到了。

他拉开提包拉链，取出书稿，翻了几页，放下，拿出线圈本和圆珠笔。他先写下了“这不是一个关于战争的故事”，划掉，掂量了一会，再次下笔的时候，他已经拿定了主意，一点都没有犹豫。

“哈利·普鲁登斯的生命是从一条碎石路上开始的，那条路仿佛没有尽头。”

 

 

全文完。

 


End file.
